Ein Nephalem unter Engeln - A Nephalem among angels
by Crystalookami
Summary: [German and English FF] Allmählich verstummte das Wehklagen der Menschen und die Dämonen stießen ein letztes Gebrüll aus, bevor es leise zwischen den eisigen, modrigen Wänden wurde und sich nichts als Stille über den Kerkerkomplex legte. - OC & 5 Archangel & 3 Great Evils - English Version of Chapter 3 is available, but not beta readed
1. Kapitel - 1 Chapter

**This fanfiction was originally written in German. But the English version will be added under the German text.**

**I'm SO thankful that my Beta Reader MammonDaughter is helping me out with the English translation! The text now is much more easier to understand (:  
**

****** I hope that you will enjoy my fanfiction**  


* * *

**1. Kapitel: Als das letzte bisschen Hoffnung starb**

Der letzte gequälte Schrei verstummte langsam und hallte durch die kalten Flure und Kerker, während das manische Lachen des Dämonen, der dafür verantwortlich war, immer lüsterner und befriedigter wurde.  
In ihrer Nase lag schon seit geraumer Zeit, die Stunden oder sogar Tage gewesen sein konnten – denn sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl in dieser Hölle verloren – der Geruch von Tod, verbranntem und verdorbenem Menschenfleisch und anderen weitaus schlimmeren Dingen.  
Sie riss ihre Augen bei jedem Peitschenhieb auf und ließ ihren Blick suchend schweifen. Sie wusste, dass es ihr nichts mehr nützte, aber der Reflex war immer noch da. Sie ist blind geworden durch das Leid, welches kein Mensch jemals hätte sehen dürfen, und die erniedrigende und dämonische Haltung der Menschensklaven durch diese Monster. Hinzu kam noch der Anblick der von Ratten zerfressenen Leichen. Das leuchtende Blau ihrer Iris ist matt und glanzlos geworden, jedes bisschen Leben ist entschwunden und ließ unmenschliche Leere zurück.  
Auf ihrer trockenen Zunge machte sich ein Gemisch aus Durst und bitterer, feuchter Luft breit. Sie wollte diese ekelhafte Brühe nicht runterschlucken, auch ausspucken kam nicht in Frage, da sie ihren letzten Tropfen Speichel nicht verlieren wollte.  
Sie war öfter an dem Punkt angekommen, dass sie sich beinahe übergeben musste. Nur einmal konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Strafe fiel damals härter aus als sonst, sodass sie ihr Bewusstsein für Stunden verlor.

Es war ein Wunder, dass sie diese Schmerzen überhaupt ertrug und noch am Leben war, denn sie war ein einfaches Mädchen gewesen und kein Mann, der jeden Tag seine Muskeln durch die Feldarbeit stählte. Durch diese Folter ist ihre mit Wunden überzogene Haut von den unzähligen Peitschenhieben beinahe taub geworden und in letzter Zeit fühlte sie die Schmerzen fast nicht mehr. Ihren vom Hunger dürr und zerbrechlich gewordener Körper konnte sie kaum noch aufrecht erhalten und die Beine sind vom langen Knien blutleer geworden.

Einer der beleibten Wächter hatte ihr nach ihrer Ankunft die Hände hinter dem Rücken mit Ketten verbunden und diese dann an der steinernen Wand hinter ihr befestigt. Sie hatte ihm damals mit ihrem zittrigen und verängstigtem Blick in die kleinen Dämonenaugen geschaut und nichts als Hass und Lust am Leid gelesen. Keiner dieser Ungeheuer kannte Mitleid oder zögerte eine Sekunde bei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Mit bebender Stimme flehte sie ihn an, sie zu verschonen, doch dieser drehte sich belustigt um und versprach ihr mit seiner unverständlichen Stimme einen langen, qualvollen Weg voller Schmerzen.

Immer dann, wenn sich ein Dämon in ihrer Nähe aufhielt und sich sein nächstes Opfer aussuchte, zitterte sie am ganzen Leib und spürte förmlich seinen verdorbenen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Auch wenn er sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befand, kam es ihr so vor, als ob er hinter ihr stand und sie mit seinen Händen jeden Moment umbringen würde.  
Ab und zu kamen die Bestien und lösten die Ketten an den Händen der Sklaven, damit sie diese an ihren stachelbesetzten Halsbänden aus den engen Zellen zerren konnten. So viel sie mitbekommen hatte, hatte der Befehlshaber der Dämonen allen seinen Untergeordneten befohlen, die Sklaven körperlich in Form zu halten und weniger abzuschlachten, seit die Menschenausbeute abnahm und sich viele Wächter beschwerten, dass ihr Spielzeug viel zu schnell kaputt ging. Manche Menschen fanden jedoch nach der fraglichen Tour nicht wieder zurück in ihre Zelle.  
Da die Dämonen nach einigen Malen den Befehl nicht mehr richtig ausführten und die Menschen dadurch nicht mehr als sonst aushielten, hörten sie damit auf. Zu ihrem Glück, denn sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

Eines nachts – wenn es denn nun wirklich so war - hatte sie zwei Dämonen miteinander reden gehört. Sie sprachen über irgendwelche drei großen Übel und ihren zeitnahen Angriff gegen die Hohen Himmel. Sie verstand davon gar nichts. Aber etwas von diesem Gespräch ist ihr hängen geblieben. Es war alles so surreal; Dämonen und Engel, wie die aus den Geschichten, die man sich in ihrem Dorf, ehemaligen Dorf, oder das, was noch übrig geblieben ist, erzählt hatte. Aber wieso sollte sie den Wächtern keinen Glauben schenken? Der Übergriff auf ihre Siedlung ist wirklich passiert und das zählte. Die meisten Männer ihres Dorfes versuchten vergeblich gegen die Brut der Hölle zu kämpfen und ihre Familien zu verteidigen. Die Frauen und Kinder wurden verschleppt und hierher gebracht. Auch sie wurde gefangen und gefoltert. Der Weg der Qualen erschien ihr schon Jahre zu dauern und kein Ende war in Sicht.

Auch den Menschen, die sie gesehen hatte, als sie noch ihr Augenlicht besaß, erging es nicht anders. Viele wurden an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben und wimmerten am Boden liegend um ihr Leben, während die Dämonen sich an ihrem Leid ergötzten und unbarmherzig ihre blutbeschmierte Axt auf sie niederfahren ließen. Die verzweifelten Schreie und die vor blanker Angst geweiteten Augen, spukten noch immer in ihrem Kopf und nahmen ihr die Hoffnung und ihre Gefühle. Freude, Glück und das freie Leben waren ihr fremd geworden. Sie spürte nur noch die Todesangst und wartete darauf, dass sie diese Welt möglich schmerzlos verlassen konnte.

Gedämpftes Grollen war von weit her zu vernehmen und ließ sie aus ihrer Starre aufschrecken. Das Geheul stammte jedoch nicht, wie zu erst vermutet, von einem Menschen, der auf grausamste Art und Weise in den Tod malträtiert wurde, sondern von einem der Dämonen. Weitere Schreie kamen hinzu und die Stimmen verloren sich in einem Chaos voller grausamer Laute. Dennoch waren Menschen im Hintergrund zu vernehmen. Hatte eines der Ungeheuer etwa einen Streit um einen Sklaven angezettelt, sodass sich diese Monster nun um ihr lebendes Hab und Gut prügelten? Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass das Schlachtfest begonnen hatte.  
Aufmerksam und mit zitterndem Körper lauschte sie dem Spektakel, das hoffentlich bald enden und nicht zu ihr durchdringen würde. Langsam und immer näher kommend, wurden die Schreie immer lauter und nahmen an Quantität zu. Klingen schlugen gegen anderes todbringendes Metall und hinterließen nur das Sterben der Kreaturen. Allmählich verstummte das Wehklagen der Menschen und die Dämonen stießen ein letztes Gebrüll aus, bevor es leise zwischen den eisigen, modrigen Wänden wurde und sich nichts als Stille über den Kerkerkomplex legte.

Wer oder was hatte diese Schlacht gewonnen? Wer ist als Sieger übrig geblieben? Das Herz pochte brachial in ihrer Brust und schnürte ihren flachen Atem zu. Sie spürte ganz deutlich die Anwesenheit von jemandem, von mehreren Personen, doch hatte sie keine Schritte gehört. Leise wie der Wind kamen die Fremden in ihre Zelle. Niemand machte einen einzigen Laut, keine Stimme brach das Schweigen und keine Bewegung verriet ihre Positionen. Sie war unweigerlich dem Tode geweiht, ohne überhaupt erfahren zu können, wer ihr Schicksal besiegeln würde.

Als das letzte bisschen Hoffnung starb...

* * *

**A Nephalem among angels**

**1. Chapter: As the last bit of hope died**

The last anguished cry trailed off and echoed through the cold corridors and dungeons. All the while the manic laughter of the demon, who was responsible for the yell, became more gratified.  
She had been tied there for quite some time, which could have been hours or even days. All sense of time, lost in this hell. The smell of death, burnt and rotten human flesh along with other things far worse made this distortion possible.  
At every lash, her eyes opened and her gaze wonder. She knew that it was no use anymore, but the reflex was still there. She became blind by the suffering that no one should have ever been allowed to see; the degrading and demonic keeping of the human slaves by these monsters. In addition, there was the sight of the rat-eaten corpses. The brilliant blue of her iris had become dull and lackluster. Every bit of life had vanished, leaving inhuman emptiness.  
On her dry tongue was a mixture of thirst and bitter, moist air. She didn't wanted to swallow the disgusting mixture, not even spiting it out was an option because she didn't wanted to lose her last drop of saliva.  
She had often come to the point where she almost vomited. There was only one time she could not hold back anymore. The punishment was harder than usual, so she lost consciousness for hours.

It was a miracle that she had endured the pain at all and was still alive. She was a simple girl, not a man who had toughen his muscles through fieldwork every day. Because of this torture her skin, which was covered in sores from the countless lashes, became so numb she could hardly feel the pain anymore. She could barely keep alive her hungry, thin and fragile body as her legs became anemic from the kneeling.

After her arrival there one of the obese guards had tied her hands in chains behind her back, and then attached them to the stone wall behind her. She looked at him with her shaky and scared gaze in his little demon eyes. She read nothing but hatred and the desire for suffering in them. None of these monsters knew compassion or hesitated for a second in his favorite pastime. In a trembling voice she begged him to spare her, he turned around. Amused by her begging, he promised her with his unintelligible voice a long, agonizing journey filled with nothing but pain.

Whenever a demon was standing near her, choosing his next victim, her body shacked. She swore that she could feel his foul breath on her skin. Even if he was on the other end of the room, it felt as if he was standing behind her and he would kill her with his hands at any moment.  
Now and then, the beasts came and broke the chains on the hands of the slaves; so that they could drag them on their spiked collars out of the dungeon cabinets. She heard the commander of the demons had ordered all his subordinates to keep the slaves physically in shape, and not to slaughter them as often. Since the slave yield decreased, many guards complained that their toys broke far too quickly. However, some people didn't get back to their cabinets. Since the demons didn't properly fulfill the command, after some time and the people couldn't endured more than usual, they stopped. Fortunately for her, because she could barely stand on her feet.

One night, if it was really so, she had heard talk two demons together. They talked about some three Great Evils and their timely attack on the High Heavens. She didn't understand nothing about it but some of the conversation she kept in her mind. It was all so surreal, demons and angels, as in the stories that had been told in her village, her former village, or what was still left. But why could she not believe the guards? The attack on her settlement really happened. Most of the men in her village tried in vain to fight against the demons of hell and to defend their families. The women and children were kidnapped and brought here. Like the others, she was imprisoned and tortured. The pain, it seemed, would take years with no end in sight.

The people who she had seen, when she still had her sight, had suffered like her. Many were driven to the edge of insanity and now lay on the ground, whimpering for their lives. The demons were amused by their suffering and ruthlessly let fall their bloodstained ax on them. The desperate cries, coupled with sheer fear in their eyes, still haunted her mind and took her feelings of hope away. Joy, happiness and the free life had become strangers. All she had left was the fear of death and the want to leave this joyless world, preferably painless.

A muffled roar could be heard from far away and startled her from her torpor. The howl came not, as first suggested, by a person who has been abused in the most cruel way to death, but by one of the demons. More screams were added, and the voices were lost in a chaos full of cruel sounds. Nevertheless, people could be heard in the background. Had one of the monsters around instigated a dispute over a slave, so this monsters beat each other for their living belongings now? All she knew was the slaughter had begun.  
Attentively and with trembling body she listened to the spectacle, hopefully it would end soon and would not get through to her. Slowly, coming closer, the screams were getting louder and increased in quantity. Blades struck against another deadly metal, leaving behind only the death of the creatures. Gradually the wailing of the people silenced and the demons roared a final time before it became quiet between the icy, mucky walls and nothing but silence lay down on the prison complex.

Who or what had won this battle? Who was left as the winner? Her heart was pounding in her chest brutally and her shallow breathing was strangled. She felt the presence of someone very clearly, by several people, but she had heard no footsteps. Quiet as the wind came the strangers in her cabinet. No one made a single sound, no voice broke the silence and no movement betrayed their positions. She was inevitably doomed to death, without having experienced life at all, who would seal her fate.

The last bit of hope she had left, became as silent as the strangers before her...


	2. Kapitel - 2 Chapter

**2. Kapitel: Die Geschichten sind wahr**

In gebückter Haltung traute sie sich nicht ihren blinden Blick vom Boden zu nehmen und den Kopf in die Richtung der Unbekannten zu heben. Ihre wirren und kaputten Haare hingen ihr im Gesicht und reichten in ihrer Position bis zum Boden. Durch die unzähligen Peitschenhiebe waren sowohl ihr Mieder und Unterhemd, als auch die Kniebundhose voller Risse und Blut. Unter den zerfetzten Kleidungsstücken waren die klaffenden Wunden zu sehen. Nun fiel ihr das Atmen durch die von Moment zu Moment wachsende Anspannung unsagbar schwer. Ihr Ende war nah.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich zwei Schritte vernommen hatte und jemand kurz vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen war.  
„Der letzte lebende Mensch in diesem Gewölbe", hörte sie eine ruhige, männliche Stimme, deren Klang unnatürlich widerhallend war, von weiter vorne.  
„Die Spur endet hier und wir konnten nichts über Diablos Pläne in Erfahrung bringen." Sie konnte die Position der zweiten, melodisch klingenden Stimme nicht weit entfernt von der ersten orten. Auch dieses Geschöpf schien männlichen Geschlechts anzugehören. „Stattdessen treffen wir hier diesen Menschen an. Lange wird sie nicht mehr durchhalten."  
Jemand anderes stampfte mit einer schweren Waffe auf den Boden auf. „Dieser Abschaum muss sterben." Die grollende, aggressive und dennoch kräftige Stimme ließ sie aufschrecken. „Die Nephalem sind nichts weiter als ungewollte Kreaturen, die niemals hätten erschaffen dürfen werden. Sie sind eine Plage, welche von uns keine Notiz nehmen sollen. Nun aber weiß er von uns. Ich werde sein Leben hier und jetzt beenden, so wie bei den anderen zuvor."

Das ängstliche Beben ihres Körpers wurde immer heftiger. Die furchterregende Ankündigung ihrer Hinrichtung ließ einen eiskalten Schauder durch ihren Leib fahren. Das war ihr Ende. Ein hoffentlich schmerzloses Ende...

„Haltet ein, Imperius", vernahm sie jetzt die klare und entschlossene Stimme desjenigen, der vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen war. „Ich sehe keine Gerechtigkeit in Eurem Vorhaben. Dieser Mensch hat es nicht verdient sein Leben durch Eure Hand zu verlieren. Außerdem hattet Ihr kein Recht die anderen Menschen in diesem Kerker zu töten, während der Kampf zwischen uns und den Dämonen stattfand. Ich erinnere Euch daran, als der Angiris-Rat beschlossen hatte, dass sich weder Dämonen noch Engel in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen einmischen und dass Sanktuario bestehen bleibt."  
„Ich mische mich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Nephalem ein", entgegnete ihm derjenige wütend, dessen Name als Imperius enthüllt wurde, „ich behebe nur dieses Problem. Die Erinnerungen der Nephalem an uns und die Missgeburten der Hölle sind im Laufe der Zeit verblasst. Es liegt nicht in unserem Interesse, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, seinesgleichen von uns zu erzählen."  
„Noch weniger liegt es uns daran, dass Unschuldige leiden müssen." Der Mann vor ihr ließ sich kein bisschen von seinem Mitstreiter beirren. „Es ist nicht allein Eure Entscheidung, ob sie leben oder sterben wird."  
Die Temperatur in der Zelle stieg mit einem Mal rapide an, als Imperius' donnernde Stimme dagegenhielt. „Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob ich einen Nephalem oder einen Dämonen umbringe. In beiden fließt stinkendes Dämonenblut. Ihr werdet mich nicht daran hindern diese niedere Kreatur zu töten, Tyrael!"

„Es bringt doch nichts, wenn ihr beide euch jetzt um einen Menschen streitet." Dieses Mal beteiligte sich eine weibliche, vernunftbegabte Stimme an dem Gespräch. „Wir sind hierher gekommen, um etwas über den Plan der drei Großen Übel in Erfahrung zu bringen und diesen zu vereiteln."  
Das Mädchen schreckte merklich auf, als sie die indirekte Bestätigung hörte, dass die Dämonenwächter die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Dieser Plan war also wahr. Mit zögernden Bewegungen, hob sie ihren Kopf ein wenig und horchte angsterfüllt auf, was die Fremden zu sagen hatten.

„Mir scheint, dass dieser Mensch hier etwas darüber weiß", konnte sie die melodisch klingende Stimme hören.  
„Weshalb seid Ihr Euch so sicher, Malthael?"  
Der Angesprochene näherte sich dem Mädchen mit langsamen Schritten. „Sie hätte sonst nicht so über Eure Aussage reagiert, Auriel."  
Wieder ertönte das Geräusch, wenn Metall auf Steinboden trifft. „Wieso sollte dieser unbedeutende Nephalem etwas über den wohl wichtigsten Plan der drei Übel wissen. Bei allem Respekt. Eure Weisheit hat nachgelassen."  
„Die Dämonen schlachten die Menschen in diesem Kerker ab", erklärte Malthael ruhig. „Sie waren der festen Annahme, dass keiner ihrer Gefangenen jemals mit einem Außenstehenden über den Plan sprechen können würde, geschweige denn, dass die Menschen gegen diesen Plan ankämpfen könnten. Folglich sahen sie keine Gefahr darin, wenn ein Mensch ein Gespräch über das Vorhaben der drei Großen Übel mitbekäme."  
„Ein Grund mehr ihr Leben zu verschonen", sagte derjenige, dessen Name Tyrael war. Sie fühlte, dass er sich zu ihr herunter gebeugt hatte. „Wie lautet dein Name?" Als sie keine Reaktion zeigte, hob er behutsam ihr Kinn an, um in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Was ist mit ihr?" Leichte Sorge schwang in Auriels Stimme mit. „Hat diese Sterbliche es nicht geschafft die Schmerzen zu ertragen und ist gestorben?"  
Ein kurzes Zögern lag in Tyraels Bewegungen, als er mit dem Daumen seiner freien Hand näher an ihr rechtes Auge kam und sie sich kein bisschen bewegte. „Ihre Augen sind glanzlos und leer. Außerdem zeigt sie keine Reaktion auf meine Hand. Sie ist blind. Aber sie atmet und lebt... noch."  
„Das ist kein Grund, wieso der Nephalem nicht spricht!", fuhr der Befürworter ihrer Hinrichtung Tyrael an. „Diese wertlose Kreatur soll gefälligst sprechen. Sonst hat sie keine Existenzberechtigung und ich werde persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie für immer schweigen wird!"  
„Sie wird sprechen", versicherte ihm der Mann vor ihr. „Sie ist wahrscheinlich verstört durch die geschehenen Ereignisse. Wir sollten erst einmal ihre Ketten lösen."  
„Wozu?", fragte Imperius gereizt. „Das würde nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass er uns nicht die nötigen Informationen gibt."

„Unter diesen Umständen wäre ich auch dafür, dass wir sie von den Ketten befreien und uns um sie kümmern, bis sie mit uns spricht." Die einzige weibliche Kriegerin in der Runde der Fremden meldete sich zu Wort. „Immerhin ist sie unser einziger Anhaltspunkt. Und ich denke, dass alle Anwesenden wissen, wie wichtig es ist, dass wir über den Plan genau Bescheid wissen."  
„Was gibt uns die hundertprozentige Sicherheit, dass sie wirklich etwas über den Plan weiß?", mischte sich derjenige ein, dessen Stimme unnatürlich widerhallend war.  
„Itherael hat recht", stimmte Imperius ungeduldig zu. „Es hat keinen Sinn, dass wir uns noch länger mit diesem Abschaum beschäftigen." Als er mit seinen schweren Schritten auf sie zu kam, wandte sich Tyrael von ihr ab und stellte sich schützend vor sie. „Geht mir aus dem Weg, Tyrael!"  
„Nein, Imperius. Der ganze Angiris-Rat soll entscheiden. Darüber, ob wir dieses Mädchen bei uns aufnehmen und sie über das Vorhaben von Diablo, Baal und Mephisto befragen."  
„Niemals!", antwortete Imperius. „Ich bin dagegen."  
„Ich bin dafür", gab Auriel ihre Stimme ab. „Wir sollten es mit ihr versuchen."  
„Da ich das Schicksal dieses Menschen nicht sehen kann, enthalte ich mich", traf Itherael seine Wahl.  
„Auch ich bin weder dafür, noch dagegen", bekundete Malthael seinen Standpunkt. „Keine Partei erhält meine Stimme."  
„Zwei Enthaltung, eine dagegen und zwei dafür", fasste Tyrael zusammen. „Der Angiris-Rat hat die Sache beschlossen."

„Ihr Narren!" Imperius konnte sich immer schwerer beherrschen und die Temperatur stieg wieder an. „Kein Nephalem hat das Recht unser heiliges Land, die Hohen Himmel, zu betreten! Er ist korrumpiert und trägt Böses in sich."  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieses Mädchen keine bösartigen Absichten hegt und El'druin wird dies beweisen." Tyrael drehte sich zurück zu ihr herum und ließ sein Schwert auf sie niederfahren.  
Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie plötzlich kalten Stahl auf ihrer linken Schulter wahrnahm. Jedoch verletzte sie die messerscharfe Klinge nicht.  
„El'druin kann kein Lebewesen verletzen, welches gerechte Absichten hegt." Er zog sein Schwert von ihrem Körper und trat hinter sie, um mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb die Ketten an ihren Händen zu durchtrennen.  
Da ihre Arme nun von nichts mehr gehalten wurden, hingen sie schlaff neben ihrem Körper. Noch immer verharrte sie in der gleichen Position und bewegte sich nicht. Langsam trat jemand anderes vor sie.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", erklang die Stimme von Auriel über ihr. Als ein kaum merkliches Zittern von dem Mädchen ausging, beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und zog es vorsichtig an den Oberarmen hoch. Dabei stöhnte es leise auf und verzog das Gesicht unter Schmerzen. Als die Gefangene ihre Wirbelsäule aufrichtete, war ein dumpfes Knacksen zu vernehmen. Ihre dünnen Beine konnte sie gerade so strecken und ihr fehlte die Kraft um ohne fremde Hilfe stehen zu können. Das sah Auriel und ließ ihre Arme nicht los. Dabei fiel der Kriegerin auf, dass die Gefangene um ihren Hals ein stachelbesetztes Band trug, welches sich leicht in ihre Haut bohrte.  
„Tyrael, wärt Ihr so gut?"  
„Gewiss." Der Angesprochene trat an ihre Seite und wandte sich nun an die Sterbliche. „Erschreck dich nicht."  
Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach rechts und ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals, doch sie ließ es mutig zu, sich von diesen Fremden helfen zu lassen. Präzise durchschnitt er das Material, sodass das Halsband von ihr abließ und zu Boden fiel. Unbehaglich zog sie ihre Schultern hoch, um die nun freien Wunden zu bedecken.

„Weißt du etwas über den Plan der drei Übel?", erkundigte sich Auriel. „Nur ein Kopfnicken. Bitte."  
Das Mädchen deutete nach kurzem Zögern ein leichtes Nicken an und senkte dann den leeren Blick.  
„Wenn er lügt oder in nächster Zeit nicht sprechen wird, werde ich diesen Nephalem eigenhändig zur Hölle schicken!", keifte Imperius in einem bedrohlichen Ton.  
„Mit Eurer Einstellung werdet Ihr bei ihr nur das Gegenteil erreichen." Tyrael klang leicht gereizt. „Der Angiris-Rat hat entschieden und wir werden alles mögliche tun, damit sie ihre Stimme wiedererlangt und uns von dem Plan erzählen kann."  
„Für den Fall, dass dem nicht so sein wird, wird es auch für Euch Konsequenzen haben, Tyrael! Es war Eure Idee."  
„Dann soll es so sein", brachte der stolze Krieger unerschüttert und selbstbewusst zum Ausdruck. „Dieser Mensch steht unter meinem Schutz und ich werde für ihre Taten verantwortlich sein."

Das Blut in ihren Beinen begann sich immer schneller zu füllen und der Rest ihres Körpers wurde immer schwächer durch das weniger werdende Blut. Der Schwindel überkam sie und die Konzentration ließ langsam aber sicher nach.

Als sich eine kurze Stille in der Zelle breit gemacht hatte, durchbrach Itherael diese. „Sollten wir ihr das Augenlicht zurückgeben? Für sie wäre es leichter uns zu vertrauen, wenn sie uns sehen könnte."  
„Es ist vorerst besser, wenn sie den Kerker nicht sieht", wandte Malthael besonnen ein. „Wer weiß, ob sie den Anblick ertragen könnte? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie erst durch diese Tortur blind geworden ist, da ihre Augen nicht immer stillstehen, wie es bei einem von Geburt aus blinden Menschen ist."  
„Ich stimme Malthael zu", ließ sich Auriel vernehmen. „Sie ist sowieso schon zerbrechlich genug. Und ich spüre, dass ihr Bewusstsein schwindet."

Die Atemzüge des Mädchens wurden immer schwerer und ihr Gleichgewichtssinn litt unter der Kraftlosigkeit ihres Körpers. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Augenlider langsam schlossen und dass sie noch kaum etwas wahrnahm. Nur noch eines spürte ihr gepeinigter Leib, bevor sie wegtrat.  
Etwas berührte sie... doch es war nichts, das eine Form und Masse besaß. Eher war es etwas wie... Licht.

Die Geschichten sind wahr...

* * *

**2. Chapter: The stories are true**

She dared not take her blind eyes from the ground and lift her head in the direction of the strangers. Her tangled and broken hair hung in her face, and in her current position touched the ground. Thanks to the countless lashes her bodice, undershirt, and the breeches were full of cracks and covered in blood. Under the tattered clothes the gaping wounds were visible. The tension that was ever growing clenched at her chest, making it hard to breath. Her end was near.

She winced as she heard two steps coming towards her and suddenly someone had come to a halt just in front of her.  
"The last alive human in this vault," she heard from a calm, male voice, which sound was echoing unnaturally, from a position further ahead.  
"The trail ends here and we could find nothing about Diablo's plans." She could locate the position of the second, melodic sounding voice near the first voice. Also this creature seemed to belong to the male gender. "Instead, we find this human. She won't hold on much longer."  
Someone else stamped with a heavy weapon on the ground. "This scum has to die." The growling, aggressive and yet powerful voice startled her. "The Nephalem are nothing more than unwanted creatures that should never be created. They are a nuisance, which shouldn't take any notice from us. But now it knows about us. I will end its life here and now, like the others before we came here."

The fearful tremor of her body became more violent. The terrifying announcement of her execution let an icy shiver run through her body. This was her end. Hopefully a painless end ...

"Hold on, Imperius," she now heard the clear and decisive voice from the person, who had come to a halt in front of her. "I see no justice in your intention. This human does not deserve to lose her life by your hand. Moreover, you had no right to kill the other people in this prison, while the battle between us and the demons took place. I will remind you that the Angiris Council had decided that neither demons nor angels can interfere in the affairs of the humans and that Sanctuary remains in place."  
"I do not interfere in the affairs of the Nephalem," the one called Imperius replied angrily. "I'm only fixing this problem. The Nephalem's memories of us and the monsters of hell have faded over time. It lies not in our interest, if it should succeed to tell one of its like about us."  
"Less it lies in our interest, that innocent have to suffer." The man before her didn't let his colleague mislead him even a bit. "It's not just your decision as to whether she will live or die."  
The temperature in the cabinet increased rapidly, as Imperius replied with his thundering voice. "It makes no difference if I kill a Nephalem or a demon. In both flows stinking demon blood. You will not stop me from killing this lower creature, Tyrael!"

"There is no point in you two arguing about this person." This time a female, rational voice joined the conversation. "We came here to find something about the three Great Evils plan and to thwart it."  
The girl was noticeably startled when she heard the indirect confirmation that the demon guards have told the truth. This plan was true. With hesitant movements, she lifted her head a little and listened, fearfully, to what the strangers had to say.

"It seems to me that this human knows something about it," she could hear the melodious sounding voice.  
"Why are you sure so Malthael?"  
The person approached the girl with slow steps. "She would not have reacted about your statement in this way, Auriel."  
Again there was the sound of metal hitting the stone floor. "Why should this insignificant Nephalem know something about the most important plan of the three Evils. With all due respect, Malthael, your wisdom has decreased."  
"The demons slaughter the people in this dungeon," Malthael explained calmly. "They firmly believed that none of their prisoners would ever be able to talk to an outsider about the plan, let alone that people would thwart the plan. Consequently, they did not see any danger, if a human would notice a conversation about the intentions of the three Great Evils."  
"One more reason to spare her life," said the man whose name was Tyrael. She felt that he was bending down to her. "What's your name?" When she did not react, he gently lifted her chin to be able to look into her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Slight concern crept into Auriels voice. "Was this mortal unable to endure the pain and has died?"  
Tyrael hesitated slightly as he brought his spare hand to her face. With his thumb he moved it in front of her right eye expecting it to follow, it didn't. "Her eyes are dull and empty. Furthermore she shows no response to my hand. She is blind. But she still lives and breathes."  
"That is no reason why the Nephalem does not speak!" snapped the supporter of her execution at Tyrael. "This worthless creature has to speak. Otherwise it has no right to exist, and I will personally see to it that it will remain silent forevermore!"  
"She will speak," the man in front of her assured him. "She's probably agitated by recent events. We should first break her chains."  
"What for?" asked Imperius irritated. "That would not change the fact that it does not give us the necessary information."

"Under these circumstances I would also ensure that we release her from the chains and take care of her until she talks to us." The only female warrior in the round of strangers spoke up. "After all, she is our only clue. And I think that all of us know how important it is that we know about the plan."  
"What gives us absolute certainty that she really knows anything about the plan?" asked the one whose voice was echoing unnaturally.  
"Itherael's right," Imperius agreed impatient. "It makes no sense that we deal any longer with this scum." When he came to her with his heavy steps, Tyrael turned away from her and stood protectively in front of her. "Get out of the way, Tyrael!"  
"No, Imperius. The whole Angiris Council shall decide. Whether we take this girl with us and ask her about the plan from Diablo, Mephisto and Baal."  
"Never," Imperius replied. "I'm against it."  
"I'm for it," Auriel gave her vote. "We should try it."  
"Since I cannot see the fate of this human, I abstain," made Itherael his choice.  
"I am too neither for nor against," Malthael expressed his views. "No party receives my vote."  
"Two abstentions, one against and two in favor," Tyrael summarized. "The Angiris Council has decided the matter."

"You're fools!" Imperius could hardly control himself as the temperature began to rise again. "No Nephalem has the right to enter our sacred land, the High Heavens, for they are corrupted and bear evil."  
"I am sure that this girl does not bear malicious intentions and El'druin will prove it." Tyrael turned back around to face her and let fall down his sword on her.  
She jumped when the sudden perceived cold steel hit her left shoulder. However, the razor-sharp blade did not hurt her.  
"El'druin cannot hurt any animate being that cherishes friendly intentions." He drew his sword from her body and went behind her to cut with a targeted sword strike through the chains on her hands.  
Her arms, no longer being held up, fell limp to her sides. She still remained in the same position and did not move. Slowly someone else came before her.

"Can you get up?" the voice of Auriel asked her. A barely perceptible tremor emanated from the girl as Auriel bent down to the mortal and pulled her up carefully by her upper arms. The girl moaned quietly, grimacing from the pain. As the prisoner straightened her spine, muffled crackling could be heard. Her thin legs could barely stretch and her strength was lacking to stand without help. Auriel saw the debility and did not let her arms go. The female warrior noticed that the prisoner was wearing a spiked collar around her neck that could easily bore into her skin.  
"Tyrael, could you please take care of that?"  
"Certainly," Tyrael confirmed as he stepped to her side and then turned to the mortal. "Don't move."  
She tilted her head to the right so the stranger could get to the collar. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she bravely let these strangers help her. Precisely, Tyrael cut the material so that the collar would not hurt her and let it fall to the ground. Feeling uncomfortable by how venerable her neck was, she raised her shoulders to cover the now open wounds.

"Do you know anything about the plan of three Evils?" Auriel inquired. "Please, just give us a nod."  
The girl indicated a slight nod after a moment's hesitation; she then lowered her blank stare.  
"If it is lying or if it will not talk in the near future, I will single-handedly send this Nephalem to hell!" Imperius snapped in a menacing tone.  
"With your attitude you will achieve just the opposite." Tyrael sounded irritated. "The Angiris Council has decided and we will do everything possible in order to regain her voice so she can tell us about the plan."  
"In case that it shall not be so, it will also have consequences for you, Tyrael! It was your idea."  
The warrior, unshaken and confident, proudly expressed, "Then so be it. This human is under my protection, and I will be responsible for her actions."

Her blood, held still by days of not moving, began to drain into her legs. This sudden rush of blood made her head ache and the rest of her body weak. Dizziness suddenly swept over her but it calmed down shortly after.

As a brief silence came to the cabinet, Itherael began to speak. "Should we return her eyesight? It would be easier for her to trust us, if she could see us."  
"For the time being it's best we leave her as she is," Malthael objected prudent. "Who knows if she could stand the sight? I'm sure that she's only become blind through this ordeal. Her eyes do not always rest like they would for a human which has been blind from birth on."  
"I agree with Malthael," Auriel could be heard. "She is already fragile enough, and I feel that her consciousness fades."

The breathing of the girl was getting heavier and her sense of balance suffered from the weakness of her body. She felt her eyelids close slowly and she could hardly notice her surroundings anymore. Finally, her tortured body fell limp and all feeling left her, save one.

Something touched her gently ... only; it was something that had no shape or mass. Rather, it was something like ... light. Stories and myths of her childhood, told to her by her elders, filled her mind.

The stories were true...


	3. Kapitel - 3 Chapter

**Hi there, I'm really sorry, that it too so long.**  
**The chapter is translated, but not beta readed. I hope that you somehow can understand my English.**  
**I would be glad if you could tell me if you could understand me and if my idea with the mortal among the angels is a good idea.**

**I don't know when I will have some freetime to translate the next chapters, because I must learn for many exams ._.**  
**I still didn't start with writing the German 10. chapter :/ But I will surely continue.**

* * *

**3. Kapitel: Ein himmlischer Ort**

Langsam und träge öffnete sie ihre müden Augen, die von dem hellen Licht in diesem Raum, trotz ihrer Blindheit, geblendet wurden. Sie hatte sich an die Dunkelheit in dem Kerker gewöhnt. Denn seit langer Zeit kannten ihre Augen nichts anderes, als das Leuchten der spärlich montierten Fackeln an den steinernen Wänden und die Schatten, die diese faden Lichtquellen zustande brachten. Die Sonne hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und ihr mitgenommener Körper verzehrte sich nach dem lebenspendenden Licht und der Wärme. Stattdessen spürte sie in dieser Hölle, wie ihr Leib mehr als einmal die Schwelle zwischen dem Tod und dem Leben fast überschritten hätte. Doch sie konnte sich – ohne, dass sie es bewusst wollte - immer wieder von ihrem Ende losreißen und in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren. Anfangs war sie noch glücklich darüber, dass sie dem Tod entrinnen konnte, aber nach den vielen Qualen, die sie erleiden musste, wünschte sie sich, dass alles endlich ein Ende nehmen würde. Auch wenn sie dafür über die Schwelle treten musste, denn der Kerker und seine grausamen Kreaturen haben ihr nicht nur physisch, sondern auch psychisch etwas abverlangt.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich langsam an das gleißende Licht gewöhnen konnte und atmete erleichtert im Hinblick darauf aus, dass sie nun vermutlich an einem besseren Ort war... Doch wo war sie? Im Himmel? Ist sie letztendlich doch gestorben? Oder hatte sie diesen schrecklichen Kerker nur geträumt und war noch immer in ihrem kleinen Dorf? Mit einem schmerzhaften Kopfschütteln, das sie gleich darauf bereute, verwarf sie diesen Gedanken. Das, was sie dort erlebt hatte, konnte niemals, niemals ein Albtraum gewesen sein, so sehr sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Es war die bittere Realität gewesen.

Völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie ihr Körper heftig zitterte. Erst als sie meinte, ein Geräusch aus ihrer Nähe wahrgenommen zu haben, kam ihr Leib zur Ruhe und erinnerte sie stattdessen daran, dass die Folter ihr Verletzungen und Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Von Kopf bis Fuß spürte sie, wie die Höllenqualen langsam ihr Nervensystem über ihre Existenz erinnerten. Von überall her fühlte sie Kraftlosigkeit, Stechen, Ziehen, Pulsieren und andere unangenehme Warnungen, dass sich ihr Körper in einem miserablen und zugleich lebensgefährlichen Zustand befand. Ihr schoss durch den Kopf, dass sie noch gar nicht tot sein konnte, denn sie würde früher oder später sterben, wenn ihre Wunden nicht bald behandelt werden würden.

Aber erst einmal wollte sie in Erfahrung bringen, wo sie war. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geräusch, welches sie aufhorchen ließ. War jemand hier? Dadurch, dass sie blind geworden war, hatte sie ihre anderen, funktionsfähigen Sinne ein wenig geschärft. Deshalb war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Ohren sie auch dieses Mal nicht trogen. Dennoch beschloss sie nicht hierzubleiben und abzuwarten, bis jemand zu ihr kam und ihr womöglich noch etwas antat. Ihre Angst konnte sie zwar nicht überwinden, doch sie wollte nicht mehr an einen Ort gebunden sein und auf ihr Schicksal warten müssen.

Mit einem erstickten Stöhnen versuchte sie sich auf ihre rechte Seite zu ziehen. Ihre Finger der linken Hand vergruben sich verkrampft in das Laken und mit dem rechten Ellenbogen versuchte sie sich aufzustützen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer träger und schmerzhafter, als sie sich vollkommen aufrichtete und ihre beiden Beine von der Bettkante hingen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen umschlang sie ihre Taille mit ihren Armen und riss sich zusammen, um nicht das Bewusstsein unter den neu hervorgerufenen Schmerzen zu verlieren. Auch Kopfschmerzen fingen an sie zu plagen und ein kalter Schauder legte sich über ihren Rücken. Erst nach Minuten der Stille atmete sie hörbar aus, da sie sich jetzt imstande fühlte aufzustehen, ohne gleich umzufallen oder, schlimmer noch, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ihr Fuß berührte den kalten Boden und sie setzte dazu an, ihren Körper in die Höhe zu heben.

„Das solltest du nicht tun." Sie fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass sich ihre Muskeln verkrampften und ihr Herz vor Schreck vom Schmerz beinahe erdolcht worden wäre. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich erschreckt habe, aber du bist noch zu schwach und solltest ohne Hilfe nicht das Bett verlassen." Eine ihr vertraute Stimme kam von vorne näher. Die Schritte, die eindeutig dieser Stimme zuzuordnen waren, ließen erahnen, dass die Person eine schwere Rüstung trug. Und nach ein paar Sekunden ordnete sie die Stimme demjenigen zu, der Tyrael hieß. Augenblicklich machte sich in ihr Angst breit, denn sie wusste noch immer nicht, wer dieser Mann war. Er und seine Begleiter hatten sie zwar von den Ketten befreit und an einen anderen – hoffentlich besseren - Ort gebracht, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie weiterhin mit ihr verfahren würden.

Ihr Atem ging immer noch stoßweise, doch langsam fing sie sich wieder, auch wenn die Furcht nicht weniger wurde. Gedanklich ging sie ihre Optionen durch. Eine Flucht wäre unter diesen Umständen unmöglich gewesen; weder konnte sie sehen, wo sie hinlief und wo ihr Gegenüber war, noch wäre ihr Körper dazu in der Lage gewesen, sie von hier wegzubringen. Sie musste hierbleiben und warten, was mit ihr geschehen würde. Und obwohl es ihr rein praktisch nichts brachte, zog sie ihre schmerzenden Beine wieder zu sich und kauerte sich ängstlich auf ihrem Bett zusammen.

„Du brauchst dich hier nicht mehr zu fürchten." Natürlich hatte der Mann vor ihr mitbekommen, dass die Angst vor Fremden ihren Verstand beherrschte und deshalb wollte er sie mit einem sanften Ton, der sie trotzdem nicht ganz überzeugen konnte, beruhigen. Als er nun vor die Sterbliche trat, schluckte sie schwer.  
Einige Augenblicke vergingen und sie war sich fast sicher gewesen, dass er darüber nachdachte, wie er mit ihr am besten umgehen sollte, ohne dass ihr Herz vor Anspannung und Todesangst stehen blieb. Anders als im Kerker berührte er sie nicht ohne zu Zögern, sondern hielt mit seiner Hand kurz vor ihrem Gesicht inne – was sie merkwürdigerweise ganz genau spürte – und berührte sie erst Sekunden später behutsam an ihrer linken Wange.  
Erst schreckte sie vor seiner Berührung zurück, doch dann merke sie, dass diese anders war als damals in ihrer persönlichen Hölle. Irgendwie fühlte sie durch den Kontakt mehr als nur, dass sich ihre Haut und seine in einen Metallhandschuh angezogene Hand berührten. Ihr war fast so, als ob Wärme, die von ihm ausging, durch sie hindurchfloss. Auch so etwas wie Sicherheit und Licht... Aber wie konnte das möglich sein? Was war er wirklich? Ein Engel? Das klang ihrer Meinung nach alles so absurd … und dennoch. Sie hatte Dämonen mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Wieso sollte sich das Gegenstück zu ihnen nicht genau vor ihr befinden?

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie abermals von einem merkwürdigen und kaum hörbaren Geräusch Notiz nahm. Wieder kam es aus der gleichen Richtung wie vorhin. Es stammt aber nicht von Tyrael. Voller Argwohn spähte sie mit ihren Augen zu dem Punkt, wo die Quelle dessen sein musste, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Wieder ertappte sie sich bei dem Versuch etwas sehen zu wollen, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass ihr dies durch ihre Blindheit verwehrt blieb.

„Hab keine Angst." Noch immer verweilte seine Hand an der gleichen Stelle und sie schaute wieder starr vor sich hin, wo er sich befand. „Malthael ist ein wissensdurstiger Engel, aber er würde dich nie verletzen."  
Tyraels Worte ließen sie innerlich zusammenzucken. Sie wurde also die ganze Zeit von jemandem beobachtet? Wie lange schon und wieso? Erneut machte sich in ihr große Unsicherheit breit, die dank Tyraels Berührung eigentlich schon ein wenig gewichen war. Mit einem Mal verstand sie auch die Bedeutung seiner Aussage. Diese Fremden waren also wirklich Engel.  
„Allerdings verstehe ich nicht", begann der Mann vor ihr an seinen Mitstreiter gewannt, „wieso Ihr Euch so sehr für sie interessiert, wenn Ihr Euch doch bei der Abstimmung enthalten habt."  
Ein kurzes amüsiertes Lachen – wenn es denn eins war, denn es hörte sich nicht ganz so an, wie das eines Menschen – ging von Malthael aus. „Ihr solltet mich eigentlich besser kennen. Wenn dieser Mensch schon einmal hier in unserem Reich ist, dann werde ich mir die einmalige Chance, einen solchen aus nächster Nähe zu studieren, nicht nehmen lassen, Tyrael."  
„Dennoch solltet Ihr Euch darüber im Klaren sein, dass ihre Genesung an erster Stelle steht und nicht Eure Leidenschaft gegenüber dem Wissen. Hättet Ihr Euch um sie gekümmert, wenn sie sich, bei dem Versuch aufzustehen, verletzt hätte?"  
„Ihr stellt gerade meine Handlungen und meinen Charakter in Frage", gab Malthael gekränkt von sich. „Ich hätte eingegriffen, wäre es zu so einem Vorfall gekommen, jedoch wart Ihr schon auf dem Weg hierher und ich erinnere mich daran, dass Ihr der Erste sein wolltet, der mit ihr nach ihrem Erwachen spricht."  
„Entschuldigt meinen harschen Angriff auf Euch, mein Freund. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht Euch zu verletzten." Die Sterbliche hörte Reue in der Stimme des Engels, der ihr immer noch Wärme und Sicherheit durch seine Berührung spendete. „Imperius ist nach wie vor gegen die Entscheidung des Angiris-Rates und macht daraus keinen Hehl, dass er darüber sehr erbost ist. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mich diese Tatsache nicht belastet, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe."  
„Schon in Ordnung", winkte der Engel, der sie leise beobachtet hatte, ab. „Ich verstehe Eure Anspannung."

Nun widmete sich Tyrael wieder ihr, da sie angefangen hatte zu zittern, als der Name des Engels gefallen war, welcher für ihre Hinrichtung gestimmt hatte. „Er wird dir kein Leid zufügen. Auch wenn Imperius störrisch ist und eine Antipathie gegenüber der Menschheit hegt, wird er den Entschluss des Angiris-Rates befolgen."  
Sie hätte ihm gerne geglaubt, aber dieser Hass auf ihre Rasse - die Menschheit – schien tief in ihm verankert zu sein. Noch einmal wollte sie diesem Engel nicht begegnen, aber eine weitere Begegnung würde wohl unausweichlich sein.  
„Ich kann dir dein Augenlicht zurückgeben", fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Vertrau mir."  
Vertrauen? Sie würde sich zwar den Aufforderungen der Engel widerstandslos fügen, aber sie konnte nach alldem, was ihr in dem Kerker passiert war, niemandem mehr Vertrauen schenken. Viel zu groß war die Angst, dass diese Fremden sich ihr doch entledigten, sobald sie an die benötigten Informationen kamen. Allen voran Imperius.  
„Schließe deine Augenlider und erschrecke dich nicht."

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl tat sie wie ihr geheißen. Sie würde alles hinnehmen müssen, wie es war. Nun berührte Tyrael sie mit beiden Händen und kurz darauf legte er seine Daumen an ihre Augenlider. Augenblicklich spürte sie wider etwas Übermächtiges durch sie hindurchfließen. Sie sah erst helles Licht, das sie aber nicht blendete, und dann alle Farben, die es gab, nacheinander bis es schließlich schwarz vor ihren Augen wurde. Als er seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht genommen hatte, traute sie sich nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen, da sie ein leichter Schwindel überkam. Doch schon Sekunden danach löste er sich auf und sie biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, bevor sie langsam die Augen öffnete. Ihre Sicht war noch verschwommen und vor ihren Augen tanzten noch weiße Punkte, die sie versuchte wegzublinzeln und allmählich klärte sich ihr Blick auf.

Völlig überrumpelt starrte sie das an, was sich vor ihr befand. Sie hätte alles erwartet, aber nicht _das_. In den Märchen, die man sich in ihrem Dorf erzählt hatte, wurden Engel immer so beschrieben, dass sie wie Menschen aussahen, nur mit Flügeln aus Federn auf ihren Rücken. Doch das Geschöpf, welches sich vor ihr befand, verspottete die unkreative und eindimensionale Vorstellungskraft der Menschen, wie Engel nach ihrer Meinung aussahen.  
Er, Tyrael, der Engel, hatte, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er die gleiche Körperform - einen Rumpf, zwei Arme, zwei Beine und mehr oder weniger einen Kopf - wie die Menschen besaß, keine Ähnlichkeit mit einem solchen. Es sah so aus, als ob er eine schwere goldene Rüstung trug, die genauso gut auch so etwas, wie bei einem Menschen die Haut darstellen konnte, und auf seinem Rücken befanden sich Schulterplatten, die in Zacken ausliefen. Aus ihnen ragten keine Flügel aus Federn heraus, sondern mehrere einzelne Stränge aus blauem Licht mit weißem Schimmer, die sich wellenartig bewegten. Doch das merkwürdigste und bizarrste war sein Kopf, oder die Stelle an der er sich befinden sollte. Denn die weiße Kapuze, die so aufgestellt war, als ob sie einen solchen bedecken würde, war leer. Als sie ihren Blick unverhohlen an diese Stelle geheftet hatte, erkannte sie nur Schwärze in dem Hohlraum der Kapuze. Tyrael hatte kein Gesicht.

Dieser Anblick ging weit über ihren menschlichen Verstand hinaus und doch musste sie diese Tatsache akzeptieren – genau so wie die Existenz von Dämonen und Engeln. Sie war heilfroh, dass ihr Mundwerk vor Erstaunen und Schreck nicht nach unten gefallen war. Trotzdem stand ihr die Verwunderung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und das entging dem Engel keineswegs.  
„Ich hätte dich doch lieber besser vorwarnen sollen."  
Immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt davon, dass der Engel vor ihr kein Trugbild war, schüttelte sie trotz allem den Kopf. Gleich darauf sah sie im Hintergrund, dass sich eine weitere Person, Malthael, in Bewegung setzte, um diesen Raum zu verlassen. Merkwürdigerweise waren seine Schritte nicht zu hören und es war schon zu spät, um einen genaueren Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Sie sah nur noch, dass dieser schmale und großgewachsene Engel keine Rüstung, so wie Tyrael, sondern ein schwarzes Gewand trug und violette Flügel hatte, bevor er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Du wirst noch Zeit genug haben, um alle Engel des Angiris-Rates zu treffen", gab Tyrael leicht belustigt von sich.  
Beschämt, dass sie sich so leicht hatte ablenken lassen und dem Engel vor ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, senkte sie ihren Kopf und biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe. Irgendwie strahlte er eine unheimliche Autorität aus, die sie das Gefühl von Ehrfurcht verspüren ließ. Sie glaubte – nein, sie fühlte -, dass dieser Engel nach Recht und Ordnung handelte. Dass er die Gerechtigkeit verkörperte.  
Nun erhob er sich und fuhr ernster fort. „Erst einmal sollten wir uns um deinen Körper kümmern. Auriel hat bereits während du schliefst deine Wunden mit ihrer Macht verschlossen. Doch ich fürchte, dass das nicht reichen wird."  
Obwohl er mit keiner Geste auf ihren Körper zeigte, wusste sie, dass er dies in irgendeiner Weise – geistig - tat, denn sie musste unwillkürlich an ihr runterschauen und verstellen, dass sie überall Verletzungen hatte, die mit Schorf bedeckt waren, und dass ihre Haut schmutzig war. Auch der Rest ihrer Kleidung, der nur noch aus Unterhemd und Kniebundhose bestand, machte einen bemitleidenswerten Anblick. Von ihrem Mieder und den ledernen Stiefeln war nichts zu sehen.

Ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, konnte es aber nicht, und es erschreckte und erstaunte sie zugleich, dass Tyrael wusste, was sie sagen wollte. „Nein, es liegt leider nicht in meiner Macht dir deine Stimme wieder zu geben." Er klang so enttäuscht von sich selbst. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es, doch du musst deine Stimme alleine wiederfinden."  
Mit dem Gefühl gerade jemanden schlimm beleidigt zu haben, bedauerte sie ihre unüberlegte Aktion.

Plötzlich streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Komm, lass mich dir helfen aufzustehen."  
Zögernd fasste sie sich ein Herz und ergriff mit ihrer Hand die seine. Ihre Kraft reichte nicht aus, um sich an ihm festzuhalten und umso mehr verwunderte sie der Druck, den er aufbrachte, um ihre Hand zu halten - er hielt sie mit einer unheimlichen Kraft fest und doch tat er ihr nicht weh. Mit schmerzenden Bewegungen und unter leisem Stöhnen ließ sie ihre Beine wieder von der Bettkante hängen. Tyrael zog sie hoch, als er merkte, dass sie es alleine nicht schaffte und stützte sie nun auch mit seiner anderen Hand, die er ihr um ihre linke Schulter legte. Wieder überkam sie Schwindel und Kraftlosigkeit, doch der Engel an ihrer Seite ließ sie spüren, dass sie keine Angst haben musste.

Erst jetzt wanderte ihr Blick aufmerksam durch ihre Umgebung. Wie sie schon am Anfang festgestellt hatte, war der Raum in ein helles Licht getaucht und strahlte Wärme aus. Die majestätisch anmutende Innenarchitektur ließ erahnen, wie uralt dieses Bauwerk sein möchte. Nirgendwo wurde mit Gold und Luxus gegeizt, überall fand man Verzierungen, die zusammen mit dem Baustil harmonierten. Keineswegs empfand die Sterbliche - die ganz bestimmt die erste Besucherin in dem Reich der Engel war -, dass dieser Ort überladen oder übertrieben gestaltet war, eher war es überwältigend und vollkommen. Sie fragte sich zunehmend, wie der Rest dieser himmlischen Baute wohl aussehen möge. Doch sie musste erst einmal überhaupt aus diesem Raum kommen.

Langsam und sehr vorsichtig trat sie mit einem Fuß vor den anderen. Ihre Muskeln schrien vor Schmerz bei jedem Schritt, den sie tat. Und noch immer konnte sie ihre Beine nicht gänzlich durchstrecken, was ihr Probleme beim Gehen bereitete. Obwohl sie in einem schleppenden Tempo vorankamen, hatte Tyrael eine unerschöpfliche Geduld mit ihr. Er musste sich dessen wohl von Anfang an bewusst gewesen sein. Rücksichtsvoll fragte er sie nach drei dutzend Schritten, ob sie nicht eine Pause brauchte, da ihr Atem schwerer geworden war. Doch sie lehnte ab.

Es war ihr äußerst peinlich gewesen seine Hilfe in diesem Ausmaß in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen. Überhaupt war die ganze Situation – auch schon im Kerker – unangenehm und beschämend. Aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie war so gut wie wehrlos und die Engel haben ihre Entscheidung getroffen, dass sie sich um sie kümmern wollten, um an die benötigten Informationen über den Plan der drei Großen Übel zu kommen.

Nachdem sie den Raum und einen kurzen Ganz hinter sich gelassen hatten, betraten sie nun eine weitläufige Fläche im Freien. Auch dieser Platz war im gleichen Stil wie der Ort ihres Erwachens gehalten. Und als sie weiter von ihrem Retter geführt wurde, fielen ihr neue Dinge ins Auge. Obwohl sie sich hier anscheinend hoch über Erdland aufhielten, waren hier kaum Geländer befestigt. Es gab nur ab und zu symbolische Brüstungen, die die Abhänge verzieren sollten. Ihr ging durch den Kopf, dass Engel allesamt fliegen konnten. Die Hohen Himmel waren nicht so erbaut, um fremde Gäste willkommen zu heißen und niemanden würde ein ungesicherter Abhang stören. Sie bildete sie eine einmalige Ausnahme.  
Weiterhin bemerkte sie Wasser, welches entweder von einem höher gelegenen Brunnen aus nach unten wie ein Wasserfall strömte oder sich still in einem solchen befand. Es leuchtete in einem satten Blauton und sie fragte sich, ob dieses Wasser für sie bekömmlich gewesen wäre. Es gab hier aber auch Bäume, die wie Trauerweiden mit hell blauer Rinde und schimmernden blauen Blättern aussahen. Als sie zu ihren Füßen hinab sah, erblickte sie auch auf dem Boden genügend Verzierungen und Symbole.

Tyrael schien es zu genießen, dass die Sterbliche alle Eindrücke mit ehrlicher Bewunderung in sich aufnahm. Für ihn war es bestimmt nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit Menschen in Kontakt trat und so wusste er, wie Menschen auf unbekannte Dinge reagierten.  
Nun durchbrach der Engel die zeitweilige Stille. „Vor uns liegt Silver City und das wichtigste Monument der Hohen Himmel - der Kristallbogen." Wieder musste sie in die Richtung sehen, wohin Tyrael geistig gezeigt hatte. Vor ihnen in der Ferne erstreckte sich ein gigantischer Turm, der symmetrisch geteilt war. Fast ganz oben liefen die beiden Seiten in einem runden Zusammenschluss aus und trennten sich daraufhin wieder um kurz vor den beiden Spitzen einen leuchtenden Kristall zu halten. „Dort berät der Angiris-Rat über alle Angelegenheiten, die sowohl unser Reich und die Brennenden Höllen, als auch Sanktuario betreffen. Ich werde dich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt dorthin führen. Nun aber müssen wir in die Gärten der Hoffnung."  
Sie nickte nur gehorsam und ging mit ihm langsamen Schrittes in die die Richtung, zu der er sie führte.

Ein himmlischer Ort...

* * *

**3. Chapter: A heavenly place**

Slow and sluggish, she opened her tired eyes, which were blinded despite her blindness by the bright light in the room. She had grown accustomed to the darkness in the dungeon. For a long time her eyes knew nothing but the glow of the torches which were mounted sparse at the stone walls. This pale light sources only created dark shadows. She hadn't see the sun for a long time and her battered body pined over for the life-giving light and warmth. Instead, she felt in that hell that as her body more than once would have almost passed the threshold between death and life. But she could - without that she deliberately wanted - always break away from her tragic end and return to the world of the living. At first she was happy that she was able to escape death, but after many torments, which she had to endure, she wished that everything would finally come to an end. Even if she had to step over the threshold. The dungeon and his cruel creatures have demanded from her not only physically but also mentally.

It took a while before she was able to slowly get used to the glistening light. She breathed a sigh of relief because of the fact that she was now probably in a better place ... But where was she? In heaven? Did she eventually died yet? Or did she only dreamed this horrible prison and actually was still in her village? With a painful shake of her head, which she regretted immediately afterwards, she dismissed the thought. This happenings, which she had experienced there, could never, never have been a nightmare. Even if she had wished that it would only be a nightmare. It was the bitter reality.

Totally absorbed in her thoughts, she did not notice her body shook violently. Only when she thought she had noticed a noise coming from nearby, her body came to rest and remembered her then that the torture had caused her injuries and pain. From head to toe, she felt how the agony slowly remembered her nervous system of its existence. From anywhere she felt weakness, pricking, pulling, pulsing and other unpleasant warnings that her body was in a miserable and yet life threatening condition. Her came to mind that she could not be dead yet, because she was going to die sooner or later, if her wounds were not treated soon.

But first, she wanted to find out where she was. She focused again on the sound, which made her prick up her ears. Was anyone here? The fact that she had become blind, she had sharpened her other functional senses a little. Therefore, she was pretty sure that her ears didn't cheated her again this time. Nevertheless, she decided not to stay and wait until someone came to her and maybe was going to do something bad to her. She couldn't overcame her fear, but she did not want to be tied to one place again and have to wait for her fate.

With a choked groan, she tried to pull herself on her right side. The fingers of her left hand buried themselves cramped in the sheet and with her right elbow she tryed to prop herself. As she fully straightened up and both her legs were hanging out of bed, her movements became slower and more painful. With clenched teeth, she clasped her waist with her arms and pulled herself together in order not to lose consciousness through the newly induced pain. A headache began to afflict her and a shiver ran over her back. After some minutes of silence, she blew out a breath, because she now felt able to stand up, without fall over, or worse, losing consciousness. Her foot touched the cold floor and she nearly startet to lift her body up.

"You shouldn't do that." She jerked so violently that her muscles clenched and her heart would have been almost stabbed by the shock. "Sorry, that I scared you, but you're still too weak. You shouldn't left the bed without help." A, to her, familiar voice came closer. The steps, which were clearly attributable to that voice, led her to suspect that this person was wearing a heavy armor. And after a few seconds, she related the voice to the one who was called Tyrael. Instantly, fear spread through her mind, because she still did not know who this man was. He and his companions had released her from the chains and had taken her to another - hopefully better - place, but she had no idea how they would deal with her now.

Her breathing was still jerkingly, but slowly she began to calm down, even if the fear didn't become less. Mentally she pondered her options. An escape would have been impossible under this circumstances. Neither she could see where she would step and where ther opponent was, nor her body would have been able to get out of the hazard. She had to stay here and wait to see what would happen to her. And although it practically yield any result for her, she pulled her aching legs to her body and huddled anxiously on her bed.

"You need no longer to fear." Of course the man before her had noticed that her fear of strangers dominated her mind. He wanted to calm her down with a gentle tone, but his tone could not convince her completely. As he came to a halt in front of the mortal, she swallowed hard.  
A few moments passed and she has been almost certain that he thought about how he could deal with her without stopping her heart by tension and dread. Unlike in prison, he did not touch her without hesitation, but kept his hand close to her face - what she felt curiously exactly - and only seconds later, he touched her gently on her left cheek.  
At first she shrank from his touch, but then she realized that this contact was different than it was in her personal own hell, down in prison. Somehow she felt through the contact more than just that his metal glove dressed hand touched her skin. She felt almost as if warmth, which emanated from him, flowed directly through her. Even something like safety and light ... But how could that be possible? What was he really? An angel? This all sounded so absurd... but still it felt so real. She had seen demons. Why shouldn't be the opposite of them exactly in front of her?

She was torn from her thoughts as she again took note by a strange and barely audible noise. Again, it came from the same direction as before. But it surely came not from Tyrael. Full of suspicion she peered with her eyes to the point where the source, that caught her attention, should be. Once again, she found herself trying to see something, even though she knew very well that it was denied to her by her blindness.

"Don't be afraid." His hand still lingered in the same place and she looked again rigidly to the person in front of her. "Malthael is an inquisitive angel, but he would never hurt you."  
Tyrael's words let her wince inwardly. So she was observed at all time by someone? For how long and why? Again a large uncertainty spread through her, which actually decreased a little due to Tyrael's touch. All at once she understood the meaning of his statement. These strangers really were angels.  
"However, I do not understand," the man in front of her began to talk to his colleague, "why you are so much interested in her, although you have abstained from voting."  
A short amused laugh - when it was one, because it sounded not quite as that of a human - came from Malthael. "You really ought to know me better. If this person is already here in our realm, then I will take the unique opportunity to study such one at close range, Tyrael."  
"But you should be aware that her recovery is paramount and not your passion for knowledge. Would you have cared about her when she would have hurt herself by tyring to get up?"  
"You are questioning my actions and my character," Malthael uttered offended. "I would have intervened if it would have come to such an incident, but you were already on the way here, and I remember that you wanted to be the first to talk to her after waking up."  
"Excuse my harsh attack on you, my friend. It was not my intention to offend you." The mortal heard remorse in the voice of the angel, who still dispensed her warmth and security by his touch. "Imperius is still against the decision of the Council Angiris and he does make no secret that he is very angry about it. I can not deny that this fact is not stressing me, even if I do not like to admit."  
"That's all right," responded the angel who had watched her quietly. "I understand the stress you have to deal with."

Now Tyrael attended to her again, because she had started to tremble as the name of the angel had been mentioned, who had voted for her execution. "He will not harm you. Although Imperius is stubborn and bears an antipathy towards humanity, he will comply with the decision of the Angiris Council."  
She would have liked to believe him, but this hatred towards her race - the humanity - seemed to be deeply rooted in him. She didn't want to meet this angel again, but a further meeting would be probably inevitable.  
"I can give you back your sight," he continued after a short pause. "You can trust me."  
Trust? She would indeed comply to the orders of the angels without resistance, but after all, what had happened to her in the dungeon, she couldn't trust anyone anymore. Far too great was the fear that this strangers would get rid of her of as soon as they got the required information. All ahead Imperius.  
"Close your eyes and don't startle."

With a queasy feeling she did as she was told. She would have to accept everything as it was. Tyrael now touched her with both hands, and shortly afterwards he put his thumbs on her eyelids. Instantly she felt something powerful flowing through her. First, she saw only bright light that didn't blind her, and then all colors that exist until they finally turned black. When he took his hands from her face, she did not dare to open her eyes because she had a slight dizziness. Only seconds after, the dizziness cleared away, she bit her teeth together before she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurred and before her eyes danced white dots which she tried to blink away. Gradually her gaze cleared up.

Completely surprised, she stared at what was in front of her. She would have expected everything, but not that. In the fairy tales that had been told in her village, angels were always described the way that they looked like humans, only with wings of feathers on their backs. But the creature, which was in front of her, taunted the uncreative and one dimensional imagination of the mortals, how angels looked in their opinion.  
He, Tyrael, the angel, had no resemblance with a human, except for the fact that he had the same body shape like the them - a torso, two arms, two legs and more or less a head. It looked as if he wore a heavy gold armor that could as well represent something like the skin of a human, and on his back were shoulder plates that hold spikes. He hadn't wings of feathers, but several single strands of blue light with a white glimmer which moved in waves. But the strangest and most bizarre fact was his head, or the area where it should be. The white hood, which was so placed as if it would cover a head, was empty. As she had fixed her gaze openly at this point, she saw only blackness in the cavity of the hood. Tyrael had no face.

This look went far beyond her human mind and yet she had to accept this fact - just as the existence of demons and angels. She was glad that her mouth didn't fall down by astonishment and shock. Still, her surprise was written clearly in her face. And ths fact didn't escaped the angel.  
"I should have warned you a little better."  
Still not entirely convinced that the angel was not a mirage, she shook her head. A moment later she saw in the background that another person, Malthael, started to leave this room. Curiously, his steps couldn't be heard, and it was too late to catch a closer look at him. Before this slender and tall angel disappeared from her sight, she only saw that he didn't wear an armor, like Tyrael, but a black robe and he had purple wings.

"You'll have time enough to meet all the angels of the Angiris Council," Tyrael uttered slightly amused.  
Ashamed that she was so easily distracted and was not paying attention to the angel in front of her, she lowered her head and bit the inside of her lower lip. Somehow he exuded an uncanny authority that made her feel a sense of awe. She believed - no, she felt - that this angel acted on law and order. That he represented justice.  
Then he stood up and went on more seriously. "First, we should take care of your body. Auriel has already closed your wounds with her power when you were asleep. But I'm afraid that will not be enough."  
Although he didn't show with any gesture on her body, she knew he did it in any way – mentally. That is why she could not help but look down at herself and realised that her skin was dirty and that she had injuries, which were covered with scabs. As well, the rest of her clothes, which consisted only of an undershirt and knee breeches, made a pitiful sight. But she couldn't find her bodice and leather boots.

Without wishing to be clear about it, she lifted her head and looked at him. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't, and it startled and amazed her at the same time that Tyrael knew what she wanted to say.  
"No, unfortunately it lies not in my power to give you back your voice." He sounded so disappointed of himself. "I wish I could, but you have to find your voice alone."  
With the feeling just to have someone offended bad, she regretted her imprudent action.

Suddenly he held out his hand. "Here, let me help you get up."  
Hesitantly, she screwed up one's courage and took his hand with hers. Her power was not enough to grab hold of him. The force with which he held her hand surprised her – the grip was uncanny strong and yet he didn't hurt her. With painful movements and quiet moans she let her legs hang from the edge of the bed again. Tyrael pulled her up when he realized that she couldn't managed it herself and so he supported her now with his other hand, which he put on her left shoulder. Again, dizziness and weakness made took her over, but the angel at her side let her feel that she didn't have no fear.

Only now her gaze catched attention from her environment. Like she noticed in the beginning, the room was bathed in a bright light and radiated warmth. The majestic interior design let she only make a guess how old this building could be. Nowhere anyone was mean with gold and luxury. Everwhere could be found ornaments, which harmonized with the architectural style. By no means the mortal - which certainly was the first visitor to the realm of the angels – felt that this place was designed cluttered or overdone. Rather it was overwhelming and completely. She wondered increasingly, how the rest of this heavenly structure could possibly look like. But first, she had to leave this room.

Slowly and very carefully she stepped one foot before the other. Her muscles were screaming in pain with every step she took. And still she could not straighten her legs completely, which caused her trouble walking. Although they were progressing at a slow pace, Tyrael had an inexhaustible patience with her. He had to have been aware of this fact from the start. Considerately he asked her about three dozen steps as her breathing became heavier, whether she needed a break. But she refused.  
It was extremely embarrassing for her to have to make use of his help so much. Generally the whole situation - in prison too – was awkward and embarrassing. But she had no choice. She was almost defenseless and the angels have made their decision that they wanted to take care of her, to get the information they need about the plan of the three Prime Evils.

After they had left behind the room and a short hallway, they now entered a spacious outdoor area. Also, this place was in the same style as the place of her awakening. And when she was led further by her rescuer, new things catched her attention. Although it seemed that she standed highly over the surface, rarely railings were attached at the edges. There were only a few symbolic balustrades which should decorate the slopes. Her came to mind that all angels could fly. The High Heavens were not built to welcome foreign guests and no one would be bothered by an unsecured slope. She made the only exception.  
Furthermore, she noticed water, which either flowed down like a waterfall from an elevated spring or quietly was in such one. The water glowed in a rich shade of blue and she wondered if this water would have been digestible for her. There were also trees that looked like weeping willows with light blue bark and shimmering blue leaves. When she looked down at her feet, she saw on the floor many ornaments and symbols.

Tyrael seemed to enjoy that the mortal assimilated all impressions with genuine admiration. For him, it was certainly not the first time that he came into contact with humans and so he knew how humans react to unkonwn things.  
Now the angel broke the temporary silence. "Before us lies Silver City and the most important monument of the High Heavens - the Crystal Arch."  
Again, she had to look in the direction where Tyrael had shown mentally. Before them in the distance laid a gigantic tower, which was divided symmetrically. Near the top the two parts got together in a round orb and then parted again. Just before the two tips, the parts held a glowing crystal. "There the Angiris Council advises on all affairs that affect our realm, the Burning Hells and Sanctuary. I will lead you there to a different time. Now we have to get to the Gardens of Hope."  
She just nodded obediently and went slowly with him in the direction to which he led her.

A heavenly place ...


	4. Die Gärten der Hoffnung

**4. Kapitel: Die Gärten der Hoffnung**

Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie im Herzen der Gärten der Hoffnung erwarten würde. Eine andere Möglichkeit als abzuwarten und sich darauf einzulassen, hatte die Sterbliche nicht. Als sie zusammen mit dem Engel weiter in das Zentrum voranschritt, bemerkte sie auf dem kurzen Weg, der wegen ihres Zustands mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahm, weitere Bewohner der Hohen Himmel. Kaum einer der Engel stand oder ging auf den vielen Ebenen der Gärten der Hoffnung. Die meisten geflügelten Wesen flogen in der Luft um die Gärten und Bauwerke herum. Und die wenigen, die sie am Boden traf, benahmen sich ihr gegenüber als wäre sie ein Parasit oder Schlimmeres – was sie den Engeln auch nicht verübeln konnte, denn sie war ein mehr oder weniger ungebetener Gast. Auch wenn diese Kreaturen keine Gesichter, genau wie Tyrael, hatten, in denen sie ihre Blicke hätte deuten können, konnte sie trotzdem das Misstrauen und die Ablehnung ihr gegenüber deutlich erkennen. Dennoch schienen sie ihren Aufenthalt widerwillig hinzunehmen. Immerhin hatte der Angiris-Rat entschieden und so wie sie vermutete, war dieser Rat allen höhergestellt.

Weiterhin bemerkte sie auf dem Weg, dass sie noch nicht alle Ausschmückungen der Gärten der Hoffnung gesehen hatte. Hier und da entdeckte sie meterhohe Statuen, die Engel darstellten. Einige hielten ein Schwert mit der Spitze nach unten in beiden Händen und andere wiederum trugen eine Schale mit Wasser, welches wie ein Wasserfall an einer Seite herunterfloss.

Allmählich merkte sie, wie die Schmerzen immer intensiver wurden und sie hatte Mühe sich diese Tatsache nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zu gerne hätte sie eine Pause eingelegt, aber irgendetwas brachte sie dazu weiterzumachen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Tyrael nichts gegen ihre Bitte hätte – anders als die Dämonen, die sie gefangen gehalten hatten -, doch tief in ihrem Inneren ließ etwas nicht zu, dass sie jetzt aufgab. Nein, sie hatte schon zu oft aufgegeben – sich selbst aufgegeben - und sich der Herausforderung entzogen. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie plötzlich diesen Mut fasste und wann die Hoffnung in ihr aufgekeimt war, doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wieder gab Tyrael ihr ein Signal und die Sterbliche schaute nun auf das, was sich vor ihr befand.

Inmitten einer großen Ebene stand ein weiblicher Engel neben einem großen Brunnen. Um sie herum waren viele kleine Wasserquellen mit den eigenartigen Bäumen. Das Geschöpf des Lichts hatte wie jedes andere seiner Spezies kein Gesicht und trug auch eine Rüstung, wobei diese nicht so schwer und gepanzert aussah wie die von Tyrael. Sie war in bronzenen und goldenen Tönen gehalten. Ihre weiße Kapuze lief in zwei lange Bänder aus, die jeweils zwei Mal um einen ihrer Arme gewickelt waren. Die Flügel, die ihren Rücken zierten, waren aus blau-weißem Licht und bewegten sich, als ob sie ein Eigenleben hätten. Erst als sich die beiden dem unbekannten Engel näherten, stellte das Mädchen fest, dass beide Engel etwa gleich groß waren.

„Ich sehe, dass sie ihr Augenlicht wiedererlangt hat." Die Sterbliche erkannte an der Stimme, dass es sich um Auriel handeln musste. Dieser Engel hatte zu ihrer Gunst abgestimmt. „Jedoch hat sich der Zustand ihres Körpers nicht sonderlich gebessert. Hat sie wenigstens einen Fortschritt im Zusammenhang mit ihrer verlorenen Stimme gemacht?"  
„Leider nicht. Aber es ist noch zu früh, um die Hoffnung aufzugeben, oder Auriel?"  
Sowohl der Angesprochenen, als auch dem Redner kam entkam ein kurzes Lachen, woraufhin Auriel erwiderte: „Nein, wenn es nach mir ginge, dann sollten wir die Hoffnung nie aufgeben."  
Irritiert ließ das Mädchen den Blick von einem Engel zum anderen schweifen, doch die Bedeutung des Wortwechsels blieb ihm verhüllt. Freilich entging den wachsamen Bewohnern der Hohen Himmel nicht, dass das Mädchen das Gespräch nicht verstand.  
„Entschuldige, wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt." Tyrael ließ die Sterbliche in die Richtung des weiblichen Engels schauen. „Das ist Auriel, Erzengel der Hoffnung und Mitglied des Angiris-Rates. Mein Name ist dir bestimmt schon bekannt." Er wartete ihre Bestätigung in Form eines Kopfnickens ab und fuhr fort: „Ich bin der Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit und bin ebenso ein Teil des Rates."  
Erst Sekunden später leuchtete ihr ein, was die Engel amüsiert hatte. Doch ihre Mundwinkel wollten nicht nach oben zucken. Die ganze Situation bedrückte sie immer noch zu sehr, als dass sie ein Lächeln zustande bringen konnte. All das Leid, das sie zu spüren bekam, nagte immer noch an ihr. Und nicht nur ihr eigenes, sondern auch das der anderen Menschen im Kerker. Allein bei dem Gedanken stiegen ihr wieder die abscheulichen Gerüche in die Nase und vor ihrem geistigen Auge wurden ihresgleichen auf brutalste Art abgeschlachtet. Schwäche überkam ihren Körper und diese hätte sie auch in die Knie gezwungen, wäre da nicht Tyrael gewesen.

„Setzt sie am besten auf den Rand des Brunnens ab." Auriel deutete das Taumeln des Mädchens richtig und sie zeigte – wie auch schon Tyrael, auf einer mentalen Ebene - auf die genannte Stelle. „Es wäre jetzt erst einmal wichtig, dass ihr Körper von dem Schmutz und Unrat befreit wird. Malthael meinte, dass ein Menschenleib leicht von Infektionen befallen werden kann, wenn die Wunden nicht steril sind."  
Ihr Begleiter setzte sie kommentarlos und behutsam auf den Rand ab – trotzdem verzog die Tochter eines Schmieds das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Jedoch schien er sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er sie vollkommen loslassen soll. Seine Mitstreiterin nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, als sie kurzerhand ihre Flügel aus Licht um den Körper des Mädchens gleiten ließ. Es fühlte eindeutig, dass ihm die Essenz aus Licht Halt gab, und es wunderte sich ein weiteres Mal über die Engel und ihre Eigenschaften. Doch so langsam brach das Eis und die Sterbliche trat die ersten paar Schritte in Richtung Vertrauen. Von diesen Engeln schien wirklich keine Gefahr auszugehen.

Die Verkörperung der Hoffnung ging auf Augenhöhe mit der Verletzten und ließ Tyrael außen vor. „Ich werde deine Kleidung entfernen müssen. Wenn dein Körper erst einmal sauber ist, bekommst du neue."  
Auriel sah ihr ganz bestimmt an, dass es ihr Unbehagen bereitete, jedoch wehrte sie sich in keinster Weise gegen das Vorhaben. Mit ihren weißen Bändern, die um ihre Arme geschlungen waren, hüllte sie das Hemd und die Hose ein. Keinen Wimpernschlag später löste sich die Bekleidung auf und gab den Blick auf ihren mitgenommenen Körper frei. Obwohl die Sterbliche wusste, dass sie unbekleidet vor den Engeln sein würde, stieg ihr Röte ins Gesicht und sie verdeckte ihre markanten Stellen. Den Engel vor ihr schien es nicht zu stören und stattdessen besah er sich die Verletzungen auf dem mageren Leib genauer an.  
Von den Vorkommnissen in dem Kerker hatte sie viele blaue Flecken davongetragen und die Wunden, die sie den Peitschenhieben zu verdanken hatte, waren nun mit Schorf bedeckt. Ein paar hatten sich während der Zeit entzündet, die sich dadurch bemerkbar machten, dass sie gerötet und angeschwollen waren.

Wortlos beugte sich die Bewohnerin der Hohen Himmel über den Brunnen und hielt ihre Hände ein Stück weit über der Wasseroberfläche. Als sie sie zurückzog folgte ein Teil des Wassers ihren Bewegungen. Ohne es zu merken, hielt die Tochter des Schmieds den Atem an und verfolgte mit Faszination dem magischen Schauspiel. Für einen Moment vergaß sie sogar die ganze Welt um sie herum – die Schmerzen und die Umgebung. Tyrael riss sie aus ihrer Starre, als er etwas sagte, doch es war schon zu spät, um den Inhalt zu erfassen.  
„Ihr habt recht", stimmte Auriel mit Heiterkeit in ihrer Stimme zu. „Sie ist wirklich leicht zu beeindrucken." Kurz wartete sie, bis sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens hatte und fuhr fort: „Bist du bereit?"  
Es nickte und schaute bedrückt zum Boden hinab.

Mit eleganten Bewegungen ließ Auriel das Wasser über den verwundeten Körper gleiten, doch schon bei der ersten Berührung mit dem Wasser zuckte die Verletzte zusammen und fing an zu zittern. Das Geschöpf des Lichts hielt mit seinen Bewegungen inne und dachte wahrscheinlich über die ihre Reaktion nach. Erst als die Sterbliche den Blick auf das Wasser hob und ihre Arme enger um ihren Körper schlang, schien Auriel allmählich zu verstehen.  
„Ist das Wasser zu kalt?" Sie bekam eine Antwort in Form eines Kopfnickens zurück. „Entschuldige, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es für dich als Menschen zu kalt ist. Ich werde es wärmer werden lassen."  
Kaum einen Augenblick später berührte sie das Wasser wieder am Körper und eine ähnliche Reaktion spielte sich ab. Dieses Mal jedoch wich die Verletzte etwas zurück, nachdem sie erneut zusammenzuckte.  
„Ist es jetzt zu warm?" Der Engel bekam abermals ein Nicken als Antwort. „Ich werde es besser anpassen."

Auriel konnte ohne weitere Vorkommnisse ihrem Vorhaben nachgehen. Die Sterbliche fühlte ein angenehmes Kribbeln bei der Prozedur. Nur an den entzündeten Stellen trat ein beißender Schmerz ein, der aber schon nach einigen Sekunden verflog. Das Wasser schien nicht nur ihren Leib zu reinigen, es hatte auch eine heilende Wirkung. Jedoch konnte es ihr nicht zu ihrer alten Stärke verhelfen.  
Als die Angehörige des Angiris-Rates fertig war, brachte sie das Wasser über ihren Händen zum Stillstehen. Erneut setzte sie ihre Macht ein, sodass sich die Flüssigkeit vollständig in Dunst auflöste. Wieder war der Blick der Bewohnerin des Sanktuarios gebannt auf das mysteriöse Geschehen gerichtet. Dieses Mal hingegen erwachte sie selbst aus ihrer kleiner Gedankenwelt und schaute gespannt und nervös zugleich Auriel an. Diese schien amüsiert über die Reaktionen der Menschentochter zu sein. Und ein verstohlener Blick zu Tyrael verriet ihr, dass auch er sich in einem ähnlichen Gemütszustand befand. Wieder fühlte sie sich in ihrer Rolle als wehrloses Mädchen unter fremden Geschöpfen mehr als unwohl.

„Wie versprochen bekommst du jetzt neue Kleidung." Der Engel vor dem Mädchen schlang erneut seine stofflichen Bänder um den nackten Körper. In gleißendem Licht materialisierten sich sowohl eine neue Hose, ein Hemd, als auch Stiefel auf der Haut.  
Unterbewusst atmete die Vertreterin der Menschheit tief aus und stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf dem Rand des Brunnens ab. Sie hatte keine Idee was jetzt auf sie zukommen würde, doch sie spürte schon seit dem Aufwachen ihre menschlichen Bedürfnisse.  
Auriel streckte ihr ihre Hand entgegen, die zögerlich ergriffen wurde. „Ich helfe dir beim Aufstehen. Wir sind aber noch nicht fertig mit deiner Behandlung. Keine Angst, es wird nicht lange dauern." Sie hielt sogleich inne und schien sich die Hände der Sterblichen genauer anzuschauen.  
Ihre Hände waren keineswegs filigran, eher rau und ungepflegt. Diese Tatsache rührte jedoch nicht von der Folter her, sondern aus dem Grund, dass sie früher ab und zu ihrem Vater bei der Arbeit ausgeholfen hatte.  
So abrupt, wie der Engel in seinen Bewegungen verharrte, besann er sich und zog die Sitzende sanft hoch. Auch die Flügel halfen beim Aufrichten des Mädchens. Als dies – nicht ohne ein Stöhnen seitens des Mädchens – geschehen war, ließ die Bewohnerin der Hohen Himmel den Menschen einen Schritt vom Brunnen weggehen. Nachdem sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er ohne ihre Hilfe einigermaßen stehen konnte, zog sie ihre Flügel zurück und richtete sich auffällig auf, als ob es sie viel Anstrengung gekostet hätte das Mädchen zu stützen. Sogleich fingen die Stränge aus Licht sich auch schon wieder an, in Wellen zu bewegen.

Noch bevor die Menschentochter einen fragenden Blick zustande bringen konnte, trat Auriel hinter sie und bedeutete ihr – auf mentaler Ebene – stillzustehen. Die magere Gestalt konnte den Blick des Engels spüren, wie er auf ihre Haare geheftet war.  
Anders als bei ihren Händen, war bei ihren Haaren genau der Kerker daran schuld, dass sie wegen mangelnder Pflege kaputt waren. Sie war immer Stolz auf ihre kastanienbraunen Haare, die ihr weit über die Schulterblätter hingen. Doch jetzt war nichts mehr von ihrer Pracht übriggeblieben.  
„Wir werden deine Haare kürzen müssen", stellte Auriel klar und die Sterbliche konnte hören, dass Bedauern in der Stimme des Lichtwesens mitschwang. „Tyrael, könntet Ihr Euch darum kümmern?"  
Tyrael, der währenddessen als stiller Beobachter agierte, nickte und die Erdenbewohnerin konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sich etwas in der rechten Hand des Engels materialisierte. Das verblassende, weiße Schimmern ließ den Blick auf ein langes, leuchtendes Schwert mit goldenem Heft frei. Sie wusste, dass dies die Klinge war, mit der der Engel der Gerechtigkeit, sie zuvor getestet hatte, ob sie reinen Herzens ist.  
Tyrael verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld und positionierte sich auf die Stelle, die seine Mitstreiterin gerade verlassen hatte. Sie fühlte, dass ihre Haare, wie von einem Windhauch erfasst, in der Luft an einem Punkt schwebten. Das Geräusch zerschneidender Luft ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten drehen lassen, soweit ihr geschwächter Gleichgewichtssinn und ihre Kraft es ihr zuließen. Sie sah kurz ihr abgeschnittenes Haar, welches noch bevor es den Boden berührte, plötzlich anfing Feuer zu fangen und restlos zu verbrennen. Auf ihrem Nacken breitete sich ihr kurzgeschnittenes Haar aus, welches wenige Zentimeter über ihre Schultern hinaus reichte. Trauer erfasste ihr Herz und man konnte es ihr deutlich ansehen.

„Es war die einzige Lösung, Menschenkind." Die Stimme, die weder Tyrael, noch Auriel gehörte, ließ sie zusammenfahren. Einen Herzschlag später erkannte sie den Besitzer der Stimme. Dieser Engel schien wohl lieber aus dem Verborgenen und unbekannt zu beobachten. Und es war das erste Mal, das er sie direkt ansprach.  
„Malthael hat recht", pflichtete die Angehörige des Angiris-Rates bei. „Deine Haare werden wieder nachwachsen. So wie sie gerade eben waren, hätten sie nie zu ihrem alten Zustand wiederkehren können."  
Sie folgte Auriels geistigem Richtungshinweis und erblickte den Engel. Er saß gar nicht weit von ihnen entfernt auf dem Rand eines andern Brunnens, wo ein Baum hinauswuchs. Verwirrt fragte sie sich, wie sie ihn die ganze Zeit hatte nicht bemerken können, doch wahrscheinlich hatte er auch übernatürliche Mächte, die ihn für sie unsichtbar werden ließen. Sie mochte es gar nicht beobachtet zu werden. Früher hatte sie in ihrem Dorf viel Freiheit, die sie mit ihren Geschwistern verbracht hatte, genossen und sie stand nie unter Aufsicht. Zwar hatte sie Pflichten, doch ihre Familie stand immer hinter ihr...

Augenblicklich sah sie ihr altes Leben vor ihrem geistigem Auge vorbeiziehen. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde, ihr Zuhause... alles zerstört. Die Sterbliche versteifte sich schmerzhaft und stieß einen stummen Schrei aus. Ihr Blick wurde schwarz und ihre Beine brachen weg, doch sie spürte plötzlich wieder ein vertrautes Licht – das Licht, dass sie gehalten hatte, bevor sie im Kerker das Bewusstsein verlor und die Kraft sie verließ. Sie schaffte es ihre Augen, die ein rauschendes Bild in ihrem Kopf zustande brachten, aufzumachen und sie fand sich, gehalten von Tyraels Flügeln, wieder.

„Lasst sie von dem Wasser aus dem Brunnen trinken", hörte sie Malthaels melodische Stimme, die sich anhörte, als wäre sie weit entfernt am anderen Ende eines Tunnels.  
Auriel zögerte. „Kann sie als Mensch denn dieses Wasser unbedenklich trinken?"  
„Das Wasser, welches sie von Sanktuario kennt, findet hier seinen Ursprung", erklärte er geduldig und man konnte hören, wie die Weisheit aus ihm sprach.  
Langsam klärte sich ihr Blick auf und auch ihr Gehör schien sich zu normalisieren. Mit laut schlagendem Herzen und einem gehetzten Atem, versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, was ihr nur minimal gelang. Tyrael erfasste sie an einem Arm und half ihr sich gerade hinzustellen. Als sie einigermaßen normal atmete, führte er sie zum Brunnen. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über den Rand und fühlte, wie ihre Haare wieder in der Luft schwebten, um nicht nass zu werden. Das Durstgefühl verschwand, als sie genug getrunken hatte. Zudem hatte ihr das Wasser auch ein wenig Kraft gegeben, was sie überraschte, auch wenn sie schon vorher gemerkt hatte, dass in dieser Flüssigkeit eine heilende Kraft innewohnt.

„Wir erwarten euch im Silbernen Turm." Noch bevor sie sich vom Brunnen erheben konnte, war Malthael spurlos verschwunden. Langsam ließ Tyrael seine Flügel von ihrem Körper gleiten und sie schaute zu ihm auf.  
„Malthael kennt sich erschreckend gut mit Menschen aus." Hätte sie es besser gewusst, dann hätte sie gemeint, dass sich in seiner Stimme leichter Sarkasmus in freundschaftlichem Sinne widerspiegelte.  
„Kein Wunder", ließ sich Auriel vernehmen, „er ist der Erzengel der Weisheit." Sie sah in die Richtung des Kristallbogens. „Wir sollten uns bald auf den Weg zum Silbernen Turm machen."  
Die Sterbliche brachte ein leichtes Nicken zustande und ließ sich mit Hilfestellung führen.


	5. Der Angiris Rat

**5. Kapitel: Der Angiris-Rat**

Nachdem ihr ein Ort gezeigt wurde, an dem sie ihren menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachkommen konnte, näherten sie sich dem Turm. Der Kristallbogen, den sie schon aus der Ferne gesehen hatte, war noch unglaublicher und gigantischer aus der Nähe betrachtet. Sie fragte sich, wie lange dieses Reich schon existierte. Nie hätte sich sich erträumen lassen, dass Engel Wirklichkeit waren und dass sie eine unvorstellbare Macht besaßen. Und noch immer konnte sie nicht das ganze Ausmaß der Dinge begreifen, doch sie war gewillt, sich darauf einzulassen.

Nach einiger Zeit hob sie ihren Blick zu Tyrael, der sich rechts von ihr befand. Er war noch immer die Geduld selbst und auch Auriel schien gleichermaßen geduldig zu sein. Auch wenn die Menschentochter ihren Schritt ein wenig beschleunigen konnte, war sie immer noch zu langsam. Und sie fragte sich, wie lange der Weg noch sein würde.  
„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern", erklärte der Engel der Gerechtigkeit während er ihren verblüfften Blick erwiderte. „Wir werden gleich im Silbernen Turm ankommen. Dann wirst du den ganzen Angiris-Rat kennenlernen."  
„Hoffentlich wird sich Imperius beherrschen können. Wenn er überhaupt auftaucht."  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er auftauchen wird. Er hat noch nie eine Tagung des Rates vernachlässigt. Außerdem wird er bestimmt weiterhin gegen unsere Entscheidung ankämpfen. Ihr kennt ihn doch genau so gut wie ich."  
„Da habt Ihr recht." Auriel klang für einen Augenblick lang resigniert, doch sie fing sich sehr schnell. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen... Menschenkind." Sie schien nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Bezeichnung für die Sterbliche zu sein. „Wir werden ihr vorübergehend einen Namen geben müssen."  
„Auch darum wird sich der Rat kümmern." Erneut schaute Tyrael hinab zu seinem Schützling und ließ ihn spüren, dass er keine Angst haben musste.

Schon bald durchschritten sie den Eingang zum Silbernen Turm. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich, nachdem sie einen kurzen, jedoch sehr hohen und breiten, Gang hinter sich gelassen hatten, das prunkvolle Innere des Gebäudes. Hier war alles auf die Körpergegebenheiten der Engel ausgebaut – die Breite auf die Länge der Flügel und die Höhe auf die Tatsache, dass die Himmelswesen nahezu immer flogen. Der riesige Raum war in goldenes Licht getaucht und hatte, im Anbetracht seiner Größe, nur wenige Ebenen. Doch auch diese Tatsache war für die Engel passend. Sie hatten zwischen den Ebenen viel Platz für das Fliegen.

Inmitten der weiträumigen Halle schwebten drei Engel. Als erstes erblickte sie Malthael, der ihr schon bekannt war. Das, was sie schon zuvor von seinem Äußeren gesehen hatte, bestätigte sich und sie konnte ihn nun in voller Pracht sehen.  
Der zweite Engel in der Runde stach am meisten ins Auge. Dieser Bewohner der Hohen Himmel war von allen der prachtvollste und schillerndste, aber auch der furchterregendste. Das Gold seiner Rüstung spiegelte ein kraftvolleres Licht als die Sonne selbst wider. Sein ganzer Körper bestand aus einer vollkommen gepanzerten Rüstung – er hatte sogar einen Helm, anstatt einer Kapuze wie seine Mitstreiter. Über seinem Kopf schwebte ein goldener Kreis, der wie ein Heiligenschein aussah. Seine Flügel waren dem Feuer gleich und in der Form, wenn ein Vogel seine Flügel ausbreitet – scharfkantig. Die Sterbliche deutete ihn als aggressiv und sehr stolz.  
Der Dritte im Bunde war eher ruhigeren Gemüts. Auch dieser Engel war in der Größenklasse seiner Gefährten. Sein Körper bestand aus einer Rüstung mit weiten Gewändern in bronzenem Ton. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine große Schriftrolle fest. Die Flügel auf seinem Rücken waren weiß und bewegten sich langsam.

Als sie in der Mitte, die mit goldenen Zeichen und Symbolen verziert war, in Begleitung von Tyrael, ankam, verspürte sie neue Angst in ihr aufflammen. Es war nicht nur der goldene Engel, der sie einschüchterte, es war der ganze versammelte Rat, der sie Ehrfurcht verspüren ließ.  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Ihr diesen Nephalem in unser Heiligtum gebracht habt." Die Stimme des gepanzerten Engels betätigte den Verdacht, dass es sich hierbei um Imperius handeln musste.  
„Beruhigt Euch, Imperius", mischte sich der Erzengel der Hoffnung ein. „Sie ist jetzt hier und wir werden versuchen ihr Fragen zu stellen, die sie mit einem Kopfnicken oder -schütteln beantworten kann. Vielleicht wird es uns weiterbringen."  
Die Verletzte spürte wie sich die Luft langsam anfing zu erwärmen, so wie damals im Kerker. „Vielleicht?! Vielleicht wird uns dieser Nephalem – dieses Ungeziefer", korrigierte sich Imperius, „auch nur in die Irre führen! Welchen Grund hätte er denn uns die Wahrheit zu sagen?"  
„Das Thema hatten wir schon, Imperius." Langsam ging Auriel leicht in die Offensive, dennoch blieb sie sehr besonnen. „Die Angelegenheit ist beschlossen worden."  
„Ihr verschwört Euch alle gegen unsere heiligen und uralten Gesetze! Und du, Nephalem, wiege dich hier in meinem Reich nicht in Sicherheit!", herrschte Imperius sie an und zeigte bedrohlich mit seiner Hand auf sie.

Instinktiv wollte sie ihren zitternden Leib aus seiner Reichweite bewegen, doch Tyrael legte fürsorglich seine Hand auf ihr Haupt, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie unter seinem Schutz stand. Doch genau diese Geste löste in ihr das Gegenteil aus – Angst. Schmerzlich kamen ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Gefangenschaft zurück und die Dämonen, die auch ihre monströsen Hände - oder besser gesagt Klauen – auf ihren Kopf legten, um sie gefügig zu machen und sie zu demütigen. Mehr als einmal zerrten sie sie an den Haaren zu einem anderen Ort oder näher an ihr abscheuliches Gesicht, damit sie ihnen in die Augen blicken konnte, wobei die Dämonen sich an ihrem vergeblichen Widerstand labten.  
Augenblicklich machte sie zwei unbeholfene Schritte zurück, die sie fast um ihr Gleichgewicht gebracht hätten, und wandte sich aus seiner gutgemeinten Berührung. Völlig aufgelöst starrte sie den Engel der Gerechtigkeit an und erst jetzt kam sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie merkte, dass es keinen Grund für diesen Rückzug gab und als sie ihn ansah, schien er seine Aktion zu bereuen. Langsam fasste sie sich wieder und ihr Atem wurde wieder regelmäßig, doch ihr rann gegen ihren Willen eine Träne über die Wange, die sie sogleich mit ihrem verletzten Handrücken wegwischte. Sie fühlte den abschätzigen Blick Imperius' auf sich ruhen.

„Sie ist doch empfindlicher als ich dachte." Tyrael entschied sich wohl dafür, ihr erst einmal ein wenig Freiraum zu geben. Mit dem Blick zu seinen Mitstreitern gewandt, fragte er: „Sollten wir ihr vor den Fragen einen Namen geben?"  
„Diese niedere Kreatur braucht keinen Namen!", wandte der Befürworter ihrer Hinrichtung aggressiv ein.  
„Es soll nur ein vorübergehender Name sein, bis sie wieder sprechen kann." Auriel hob vom Boden ab und gesellte sich zu den anderen Engeln.  
„Als ob das jemals passieren würde."  
„Es wird geschehen, Imperius." Auch Tyrael positionierte sich neben seinesgleichen. „Natürlich nur dann, wenn Ihr sie nicht bedroht und Euch an unsere Entscheidung haltet."  
„Denkt daran, was ich Euch gesagt habe", drohte Imperius. „Ihr werdet für alles geradestehen müssen, wenn uns dieser Nephalem hinters Licht führt oder versagt."  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies nicht der Fall sein wird."

Erst jetzt merkte die Tochter eines Schmieds, dass sich die Erzengel vor ihr in einem Halbkreis aufgebaut hatten. Jetzt verstand sie auch, dass Tyraels und Auriels Verzicht auf das Schweben über dem Boden, wohl nur eine Geste der Höflichkeit gegenüber einem Menschen war, der unwiderruflich an den Erdboden gebunden ist. Sie sollte sich nicht wie eine Ausgestoßene fühlen, die an einem fremden Ort niemanden hatte, an den sie sich wenden konnte. Doch nun, wo sich der Angiris-Rat vor ihr befand, fühlte sie sich unbedeutend und deplatziert.

„Wie wäre es mit Assunta oder Celeste – die in den Himmel aufgenommene?", schlug derjenige, der Itherael sein musste, als erster nach der kurzen Pause vor.  
„Nur weil er sich hier in den Hohen Himmeln befindet, ist er nicht gleich aufgenommen."  
„Es muss ein einfacher Name sein, der zu einen Menschen passt", meinte Auriel und schien Imperius gar nicht wahrzunehmen. „Vielleicht würde Naemi zutreffen? Sie ist ein meiner Meinung ein lieblicher Mensch." Wieder ignorierte sie den wütenden Engel. „Adina könnte auch zu ihr passen, immerhin ist hat sie einen zarten Körper."  
„Irene, die Friedliche?", brachte Tyrael seinen Vorschlag ein. „Oder Amina, da sie langsam Vertrauen in uns fasst?"  
Die Sterbliche schreckte ein wenig auf. Tyrael hatte also gespürt, dass sie den ersten Schritt in Richtung Vertrauen getan hatte.

„Eigentlich trifft Chloe exakt auf sie zu", fuhr er fort.  
„Junges Mädchen?" Auriel klang sehr enttäuscht. „Tyrael, dann wären wir wieder beim Anfang angekommen und könnten sie auch gleich Menschenkind nennen."  
„Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Hat vielleicht jemand noch eine Idee?"  
„Erlanda", brachte Itherael ein. „Da sie eine Fremde im Reich der Hohen Himmel ist."  
„Er ist nicht nur fremd, sondern auch ein Parasit", fügte Imperius hinzu, „und der einzige passende Name für diese Abscheulichkeit wäre Desdemona. Der Nephalem bringt nur Unheil über uns!"  
„Ihr irrt Euch sehr", entgegnete das Lichtwesen der Hoffnung. „Sie ist sehr wohl erwünscht. Désirée eignet sich für sie als Namen."  
Tyrael wandte sich der Menschentochter zu. „Gefällt dir bis jetzt ein Name?"  
Ihre Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ihr gefiel kein Name und der ganze Aufruhr wegen ihrer Namensauswahl ließ sie Unbehagen verspüren.

„Da sie noch ein junger Mensch ist und wachsen wird, sollten wir sie Creszentia nennen." Auriel schien einen Gefallen am Aussuchen von kreativen Namen gefunden zu haben.  
„Vielleicht Dolores, weil sie so viele Schmerzen erleiden musste?", zog Itherael in Betracht, doch dieser Name und seine Bedeutung schien seiner Mitstreiterin gar nicht zu gefallen.  
„Mein letzter Vorschlag wäre Claire – wegen ihres klaren und reinen Geistes." Tyrael bekam von dem Mädchen ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Gefällt dir denn wenigstens Samantha?", fragte Auriel mit verzweifeltem Unterton. „Du bist eine gute Zuhörerin."  
Ihr Blick änderte sich nicht und sie schüttelte abermals ihren Kopf.

„Alisa", schlug Malthael kurzerhand vor. „Es bedeutet Glück."  
Ein kleines Lächeln erblühte auf den Lippen des Menschen und kurz darauf folgte ein Kopfnicken.  
„Ein einfacher Name mit einer einfachen Bedeutung", stellte der Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit fest. „So soll es sein."  
„Ein schöner Name." Auch Auriel schien Gefallen an dem Namen zu bekommen. „Ihr habt genau ins Schwarze getroffen, Malthael." Dieser erwiderte daraufhin jedoch nichts.  
„Reine Zeitverschwendung", meinte Imperius mit einem Knurren. „Ihr hättet ihm auch einfach einen Namen aufzwingen können, wenn Ihr dieses erbärmliche Untier unbedingt bei einem Namen nennen wollt."  
„Ihr seht sie nur als einen Nephalem an – ein wertloses Geschöpf, wie Ihr sagt." Sie konnte spüren, wie Imperius, bei jedem Wort, welches Tyrael aussprach, immer mürrischer wurde. „Ihr seht sie nicht als ein Individuum an, was sie zweifellos ist und auch verdient hat, wie ein solches behandelt zu werden. Unabhängig von der Rasse, ob nun Engel oder Mensch, hat ein jedes Geschöpf seine Rechte. Und diese soll sie auch haben."  
„So ein unzutreffendes Gerede! Zwischen Engel und Nephalem besteht der gewaltige Unterschied, dass die Nephalem als ungewollte Kreaturen existieren, die die widerliche Brut von Engeln und Dämonen sind. Niemals hätten sie erschaffen werden dürfen. Dieser Narr von Inarius ist an allem schuld."  
Die Sterbliche konnte nicht fassen, wie die Menschheit wirklich entstanden sein sollen. Engel und Dämonen sollen die Urväter ihres Volkes sein?

„Beenden wir diese sinnlose Diskussion." Tyrael verließ den Halbkreis und positionierte sich zwischen seine Gefährten und dem Mädchen. „Wenn Ihr, Imperius, nicht wissen wollt, was sie weiß, dann solltet Ihr Euch für die Zeit, die wir jetzt mit ihr verbringen, einen ruhigen Platz suchen, wo Ihr uns nicht stört."  
„Ihr werdet mich nicht dazu bringen den Silbernen Turm zu verlassen und diesen Abschaum unbeaufsichtigt hierzulassen."  
„Dann verhaltet Euch bitte still."  
Trotzig verschränkte Imperius die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah auf die Erdenbewohnerin hinab.  
„Nun, Alisa, wirst du uns ein paar Fragen beantworten?" Tyrael formierte sich wieder in den Halbkreis, nachdem sie nickte. „Du hast also etwas über den Plan der drei Größen Übel in Erfahrung gebracht. Von Mephisto, Baal und Diablo?" Die Namen sprach er deutlich aus, damit es keine Missverständnisse gab und nach einem erneuten Kopfnicken ihrerseits fuhr er fort. „Und weißt du auch soviel darüber, dass du uns sagen könntest, wann der Plan ausgeführt wird?"  
Wieder bejahte sie die Frage mit den ihr verfügbaren Mitteln.

„Ich habe mithilfe von Talus'ar unser Schicksal gelesen" - Itherael bedeutete ihr auf die Schriftrolle in seiner Hand zu schauen - „und in Erfahrung gebracht, dass die Ereignisse zeitnah stattfinden werden. Kannst du dies bestätigen?" Ein vorsichtiges Nicken kam als Antwort. „Und kannst du uns auch mitteilen, in wie vielen Tagen – gerechnet in der Zeit, die ein Tag auf Sanktuario entspricht – dies geschehen wird?"  
Sie brachte nur ein zögerliches Kopfschütteln zustande. Woher sollte sie wissen, wann das Gespräch zwischen den Dämonen stattfand und wie viele Tage seitdem vergangen waren? Sie wusste nur das Datum und dass es nach ihrem Zeitgefühl sehr bald geschehen würde.  
Eine kurze Stille machte sich breit, bis Auriel etwas sagte. „Du weißt also den genauen Zeitpunkt?" Wieder ein Kopfnicken. „Dann entnehme ich deinen vorherigen Antworten, dass du in etwa weißt, dass der Plan in einem zeitlichen Rahmen von etwa einem irdischen Monat..." - Kopfschütteln - „weniger?" - Kopfnicken - „zehn bis zwanzig Tagen geschehen wird, richtig?"  
Alisa machte ein undeutliches Nicken. Genau wusste sie es nicht, aber ihr Zeitgefühl sagte, dass in etwa richtig sein musste.

„Du willst uns doch nur in die Irre führen, Nephalem!", fauchte Imperius, der sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. „Wahrscheinlich stehen schon die Heerscharen der Brennenden Höllen bereit für einen Angriff und wir lassen und hier von diesem Abschaum ablenken!"  
„Beruhigt Euch." Tyraels Aufforderung spiegelte kein bisschen Geduld wider. „Eure Wutausbrüche bringen uns kein bisschen weiter. Hebt sie Euch lieber für die drei Großen Übel auf. Ihr werdet noch früh genug gegen sie kämpfen müssen und Eure Kampflust stillen können."  
„Wagt es nicht mich mit diesen niederen Kreaturen zu vergleichen, die nur aus niederen Beweggründen und anderen Gelüsten kämpfen und töten. Ich habe als Erzengel die heilige Pflicht den bösen Mächten Einhalt zu gebieten und sie ein für alle Mal auszulöschen."  
„Und dennoch sehe ich in Euch etwas aufflammen, das nichts mit dem Heldenmut zu tun hat, den Ihr seit ewiger Zeit verkörpert."  
„Schweigt still!", grollte der Erzengel des Heldenmuts mit so einer Intensität, dass selbst Alisas Seele davon schmerzhaft berührt wurde.  
Ihr Herz begann aus dem Takt zu kommen und rasend schnell zu schlagen. Die Angst vor diesem Engel keimte erneut in ihr auf und ließ sie zitternd auf die Knie fallen. Geistesabwesend starrte sie ihn an und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper, obwohl sich die Temperatur in dem Raum um ein vielfaches rapide gesteigert hatte.

„Schämt Euch, alle beide", ließ sich Auriel als Stimme der Vernunft vernehmen. „Dass Ihr Euch so vor dem Menschen gehen lasst uns sie so sehr verängstigt! Vor allem Ihr, Imperius. Wo sind bloß die Einigkeit und die Brüderlichkeit geblieben, die einst den Angiris-Rat alle Ehre machten?"  
„Wäre dieser Nephalem nicht hier", knurrte der goldene Engel und sprach das Wort Nephalem so aus, als ob es das Schlimmste der Welt wäre, „dann würden wir uns auch niemals gegeneinander verschwören. Er ist an allem schuld!"  
„Sucht keinen Sündenbock für Euer Verhalten. Ihr allein tragt die Verantwortung für Eure Taten und für Eure Worte. Das hat nichts mit ihr zu tun. Sie versucht nur uns zu helfen soweit sie es jetzt zu tun vermag."  
„Ich trage mit Stolz die Verantwortung für meine Taten", bestätigte er würdevoll, „doch er allein ist der Auslöser für diesen Streit. Ihr werdet noch sehen, was Ihr davon habt, wenn Ihr dem Nephalem Vertrauen entgegenbringt. Und wenn es zu einer Niederlage unsererseits kommt, werde ich diesem Ungeziefer zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit dem Erzengel des Heldenmuts angelegt zu haben."  
„Wenn es Euch beruhigt, dann könnt Ihr später weiter diskutieren, aber jetzt sollten wir uns Alisa zuwenden." Auriel flog zu ihr und streckte ihr ihre Hand entgegen, die das bleiche Mädchen nur sehr zögerlich annahm, um sich hochziehen zu lassen.

„Dann soll er uns den Ort sagen, wo der Angriff stattfinden wird."  
„Ihr erwartet doch nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort von ihr auf diese Frage, oder?" Die Angehörige des Angiris-Rates schien durch den Körperkontakt zu spüren, dass sie kaum Kraft hatte, um sich selbst auf den Beinen zu halten. „Wenn Ihr ihr keine für sie beantwortbaren Fragen stellen könnt, dann hört lieber nur zu."  
Imperius machte einen unmenschlichen, abschätzigen Laut, verhielt sich dennoch ruhig, da er die Sinnlosigkeit eines weiteren Gesprächs erkannte.  
Itherael lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Das Schicksal verkündete mir über Talus'ar, dass es sich um mehr als einen Ort handelt. Entspricht dies deinen Informationen?"  
Nachdem sie nickte, fragte nun wieder der Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit. „Weißt du, ob sich diese Orte auf Sanktuaio oder in den Brennenden Höllen befinden?" Ein entschiedenes Verneinen der Frage ließ ihn eine neue Frage stellen. „Weißt du wenigstens wie die Orte heißen?"  
Sie verdrehte ihre Augen kurz nach oben, während sie darüber nachdachte. Ob sie die Namen der Orte korrekt verstanden hatte, war fraglich, doch sie konnte sich noch an sie erinnern. Sie nickte, um seine Frage mit einem ja zu beantworten.

„Beherrscht du die schriftliche Sprache?", wollte Malthael von ihr wissen.  
Bedrückt gab sie zu verstehen, dass sie des Schreibens nicht mächtig war. Zwar konnte sie Zahlen lesen, die ihr Vater ihr beigebracht hatte, um beim Verkauf der geschmiedeten Waffen zu helfen, doch alle Wörter, bis auf 'Schwert', 'Preis' und ihren Namen, existierten nicht in ihrem Schreibwortschatz.  
Auriel ließ sie zu ihr aufschauen. „Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Wenn du wieder sprechen kannst, dann kannst du uns mehr vom Plan erzählen. So wie es scheint, haben wir noch genügend Zeit, um unsere Streitmacht auf den Angriff vorzubereiten. Es wird sich alles fügen, keine Angst. Wird sind jetzt sowieso schon viel weiter, als vor unserem Feldzug im Kerker. Wir danken dir."  
Alisa brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande und dankte dem Engel in Gedanken für ihre Worte. Doch sie spürte, dass Imperius wieder kurz davor war einen spitzen Kommentar von sich zu geben.

„Das soll es fürs Erste gewesen sein", gab Tyrael kund. „Wir werden uns natürlich weiter um dich kümmern. Du kannst dich in den Gerichtshöfen der Gerechtigkeit ausruhen, dort wo du aufgewacht bist."  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie zuerst Nahrung zu sich nimmt." Sie hörte den Erzengels der Weisheit sprechen. „Bei ihrer mageren Statur sollte sie jedoch nicht zu viel auf einmal zu sich nehmen."  
Auriel nahm sich der Sache an. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern."  
„Dass er mir nicht unbewacht durch die Hohen Himmel läuft." Bevor sich Imperius weiter in die Luft erhob sagte er noch: „Und nun hinaus mit diesem Scheusal! Ich will ihn hier nicht nicht mehr sehen."  
„Beachte ihn nicht. Solange du unter unserem Schutz stehst, musst du keine Angst vor ihm haben. Imperius wird dich nicht verletzten. Und nun komm." Die Verkörperung der Hoffnung half ihr auf dem Weg nach draußen.


	6. Der Nephalem

**6. Kapitel: Der Nephalem**

Alisas Blick war wie gebannt auf die Ebenen der Hohen Himmel gerichtet. Völlig gedankenverloren beobachtete sie die majestätisch anmutenden Kreaturen, die den Himmel beherrschten. Viele von ihnen folgen durch die Luft, um zu einer anderen Ebene zu kommen. Manche – so interpretierte die Sterbliche – patrouillierten in atemberaubender Höhe, um sicherzustellen, dass alles ordnungsgemäß seinen Lauf nahm. Kaum einer der Engel näherte sich ihr auf wenige Meter. Ab und zu gab es ein paar neugierige Engel, die sie voller Argwohn und Vorsicht aus sicherer Entfernung musterten. Alisa fühlte sich sehr unwohl dabei, konnte jedoch nichts gegen die Neugier der Wesen unternehmen. Und dennoch ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich gleichermaßen gegenüber den ihr unbekannten Engeln verhielt. Auch sie hatte immer noch Angst vor ihnen.

Trotzdem gab sie sich, nachdem sie aus dem Schlaf erwacht und aufgestanden war, einen Ruck und verließ die Gerichtshöfe der Gerechtigkeit, um in den Gärten der Hoffnung die Engel von der Ebene aus beim Fliegen zu beobachten. Sie hatte sich allerdings nicht besonders weit entfernt, damit sie leicht gefunden werden konnte. In den letzten paar Tagen war immer mindestens ein Mitglied des Angiris-Rates an ihrer Seite – ausgenommen Imperius. Zwei Mal übernahm ein anderer Engel die Aufsicht über sie. Doch heute war niemand bei ihr. Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt und würden später nach ihr sehen. Eigentlich bräuchten sie sich gar nicht die Mühe machen - wohin sollte sie schon ausreißen? Nichtsdestotrotz bestand Imperius auf eine Überwachung.

Ihr ging durch den Kopf, dass vielleicht Malthael sie aus einiger Entfernung bewachte. Er sprach ab und zu, wenn seine Weisheit gerade benötigt war, dennoch war dieser Engel eher passiver Natur - ganz anders als Imperius. In der kurzen Zeit, in der sie den Erzengel der Weisheit kennen lernen konnte, war ihr aufgefallen, dass er sich eher zurückhielt und dennoch sehr enthusiastisch an Dinge herantrat, die sein Wissen erweitern konnten. Auch wenn er höflich mit ihr umging, fand sie ihn doch ein wenig gruselig.  
Auch der Erzengel des Schicksals war von der Sorte. Itherael behandelte sie auch angemessen, doch er ging nicht direkt auf sie ein. Eher war er mit seiner Schriftrolle beschäftigt. So viel sie mitbekommen hatte, las er darin die Zukunft – das Schicksal -, oder besser gesagt, das was stattfinden könnte. Wie er das genau machte, wusste sie nicht. Wenn er sich gerade um sie kümmerte, schaute der Engel ab und zu von der Schriftrolle hoch und fragte sie etwas, was sie dann mit ihrer Körpersprache beantwortete. Einmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihn etwas aus der Ruhe gebracht hatte, als er seiner Tätigkeit nachging.  
Dann war da noch Auriel, die sich interessiert dem Mädchen widmete. Zwar gab der Engel der Hoffnung es nicht offen zu, doch ihr Verhalten zeugte von Neugier gegenüber dem Menschen. Alisa hatte das Gefühl, dass der Engel große Hoffnung in sie setzte. Es verwunderte sie nicht groß, doch sie hatte Angst, dass sie den Engel enttäuschen könnte. Trotzdem musste die Bewohnerin Sanktuarios zugeben, dass sie sich in ihrer Nähe wohl fühlte.  
Nicht anders war es bei dem Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit. Tyrael war ebenso bemüht um sie, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig mehr als seine Mitstreiterin. Alisa hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich am meisten mit Menschen beschäftigt hatte. Nur schien er dies vor den anderen nicht offenbaren zu wollen. Er wusste einiges über die Gegebenheiten auf Sanktuaio, von denen sie überhaupt kein Wissen verfügte. Tyrael sah in der Menschheit Potenzial, welches helfen könnte gegen die Brennenden Höllen zu siegen.  
Imperius hingegen empfand ihr Volk als eine Schande. Ungeziefer, welches nie hätte geboren werden dürfen und ausgerottet werden muss. Seiner Meinung nach haben nur Engel eine Existenzberechtigung - ohne Ausnahme. Zum Glück sahen die anderen Erzengel dies nicht so. Und sie war heilfroh, dass sie ihm in den letzten Tagen nicht oft begegnet war. Jedes Mal verhielt sich der Erzengel des Heldenmuts ihr gegenüber abwertend und würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Nun hoffte sie, dass Imperius sie nicht ohne Begleitung eines anderen Engels sehen würde. Wer weiß, was er alles mit ihr anstellen würde? Wie sollte sie sich gegen so einen Koloss wehren sollen? Gar nicht. Zwar hatte sie deutlich mehr Kraft zurückgewonnen, doch ihr Körper war noch weit entfernt von ihrem früheren Zustand. Ganz vorsichtig war sie zu einer dünnen Säule am Rand der Gärten gegangen und hatte ihren Arm fest um diese geschlungen. So konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass sie nicht über den Rand fallen konnte, auch wenn sich jemand von hinten anschleichen würde. Doch es kam niemand in der langen Zeit, in der sie einfach dasaß und die Engel beobachtet hatte.

Unwillkürlich dachte sie an früher zurück, als sie in ihrer Freizeit zugesehen hatte, wie Vögel durch die Luft flogen. Schon beim ersten Sonnenstrahl konnte sie das Zwitschern hören, was sie dazu veranlasste, durch ihr Fenster zu schauen und die Vögel zu suchen. Auch abends lugte sie aus ihrem Zimmer, wenn sie Zeit hatte. Die kühle Brise ließ sie im Sommer immer in einen angenehmen Schlaf fallen. Doch hier, in den Hohen Himmeln, war es immer hell. Alisa hatte keine Ahnung, wie das möglich sein konnte. Einerseits war sie heilfroh darüber, da sie sich in der Dunkelheit fürchtete, zum anderen störte sie diese Helligkeit massiv beim Schlafen. Die Engel schien das nicht zu stören, denn sie schliefen auch nicht. Erst mit der Zeit hatte sie gemerkt, was für ein großer Unterschied zwischen Menschen und Engeln bestand. Sie seufzte mutlos vor sich hin. Was würde sie hier bloß noch alles erleben und wann würde sie dieses fremde Reich endlich verlassen können?

Sich nähernde Schritte verrieten ihr, dass sie jemand vom Angiris-Rat abholen kam. „Du bist ziemlich früh ausgestanden. Hast du gut schlafen können?"  
Schon an der Stimme erkannte sie, dass es sich um Tyrael handeln musste. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln, obwohl dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Alisa hatte die letzten Tage nicht gut schlafen können. Doch das wollte sie lieber für sich behalten.  
„Du beobachtest die Engel, oder? Leider ist es den Menschen nicht vergönnt zu fliegen."  
Ohne es zu merken, schaute sie sehr betrübt zu Boden und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Vielleicht ist es auch besser so", meinte der Engel vor ihr und erntete einen verwirrten und zugleich gekränkten Blick. „Wenn Menschen fliegen könnten, würde Imperius keine ruhige Sekunde mehr verbringen können."  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln erblühte auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er sich immer um sie sorgte und sie aufmunterte. Nicht einmal Auriel vermag dies so erfolgreich zu bewerkstelligen wie er.  
„Ein fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck steht dir viel besser als ein trauriger", stellte er fest und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Komm, du wirst im Silbernen Turm erwartet."  
Widerstandslos ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ kurz darauf die dünne Säule los, die sie umschlungen hatte, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Der Engel hievte sie sanft in die Höhe und wollte schon zu einem Schritt in Richtung ihres Ziels ansetzen, als die Bewohnerin Sanktuarios den Kopf schüttelte. Sie gab zu verstehen, dass sie keine Stütze mehr brauchte und aus eigener Kraft gehen konnte.  
„Wie du möchtest." Tyrael ließ sie los. „Wenn du jedoch merken solltest, dass du nicht allein gehen kannst, dann zögere nicht, mir Bescheid zu geben." Als sie einverstanden war, fuhr er fort. „Nun komm und lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Wie du vielleicht schon ahnst, geht es wieder um den Plan."

Zusammen erreichten sie nach einer kurzen Weile den Turm und betraten diesen anschließend. Wie erwartet waren schon alle anderen Mitglieder des Angiris-Rates im Zentrum versammelt. Dieses Mal führten sie schon in eine Diskussion und die Atmosphäre war angespannt.  
„Wir werden so vorgehen, wie wir es immer taten." Alisa schauderte, als sie Imperius erhobene Stimme vernehmen konnte. „Diese strategische Formation hat uns schon mehr als einmal einen Sieg über die Ausgeburten der Brennenden Höllen verschafft. Auch dieses Mal wird es nicht anders sein."  
„Ihr seid so engstirnig!", empörte sich der Engel der Hoffnung, jedoch zügelte sie sich. „Es wird uns nicht weiterbringen, wenn wir unsere Streitmacht in den Kampf schicken, ohne weitere Details über die Vorgehensweise und die Gegebenheiten des Plans zu wissen. Vergesst nicht, dass die drei Großen Übel ihren stärksten Angriff planen. Dies wird kein kleiner Kampf, um eine von uns besetzte Bastion vor Angriffen zu schützen. Es wird ein entscheidender Kampf sein. Itherael hat es selbst in unserem Schicksal gelesen."  
„Wenn Ihr Hoffnungen in diesen Nephalem setzt, wird sich das Schicksal nur zum Schlechteren ändern. Seit Äonen schon bekämpfen sich die Engel und Dämonen und keine Seite konnte einen permanenten Sieg für sich entscheiden. Das wird ein einfacher Nephalem nicht ändern können. Nur wir selbst vermögen dies zu tun, wenn wir – die einzigen Wesen mit einer Existenzberechtigung – gemeinsam gegen das Böse kämpfen."

„Ihr irrt Euch." Tyrael, der soeben mit Alisa bei den anderen Engel ankam, bedeutete seinem Mitstreiter ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. „Was wir vorher nicht ändern konnten, werden wir auch in Zukunft nicht können. In der Menschheit, jedoch, steckt großes Potenzial. Ihr habt selbst gesehen wozu der Mensch Uldyssian imstande war."  
„Er hätte niemals diese Kraft erlangt, wenn diese verfluchte Dämonin Lilith nicht gewesen wäre!"  
„Uldyssian ul-Diomed hatte Inarius besiegt und den Sündenkrieg beendet, vergesst das nicht Imperius. Die Kraft der Nephalem steckte schon immer in ihm. Lilith hatte lediglich seine Kräfte erweckt."  
„Ihr seid ein Narr, Tyrael", spottete der Erzengel des Heldenmuts. „Dieser Nephalem mag vielleicht Inarius besiegt haben, doch er war nur ein sterblicher Abschaum. Engel und Nephalem werden niemals Seite an Seite kämpfen. Sie sind Nachkommen der Dämonen – Unheilbringer, die irgendwann überheblich werden und uns dann angreifen."  
„Unverbesserlich." Der Engel an Alisas Seite wollte zu einem weiteren Kommentar ansetzten, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
„Während wir uns hier streiten und uns nicht einigen können", Itheraels Stimme schien immer angespannter zu werden, „bereiten sich die Truppen der Brennenden Höllen auf den kommenden Angriff vor."  
Auriel nickte zustimmend. „Verschiebt euer Streitgespräch auf nach dem Kampf. Jetzt sind andere Dinge wichtiger. Je schneller wir Alisa befragen, desto schneller kann sie den Silbernen Turm verlassen und -", der Engel schaute auffällig in Richtung der Verkörperung des Heldenmuts, „- gewissen Engeln aus dem Weg gehen."  
Alisa schluckte, konnte sich letztendlich doch kein Grinsen verkneifen. Imperius hingegen murrte laut, doch er erwiderte nichts. Das Mädchen staunte, wie schnell er sich dieses Mal fing. Wahrscheinlich hing es mit der angespannten Situation zusammen und dem immer näher kommenden Angriff.

Nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt war, positionierten sich die fünf Erzengel wie beim letzten Mal in einem Halbkreis vor ihr. Dieses Mal hingegen hatte die Sterbliche nur noch ein wenig Angst vor Imperius. Von den anderen Engeln wusste sie, dass sie ihr nicht schaden würden.  
„Nun Alisa", fing Tyrael an, „wir haben uns beraten hinsichtlich unserer Vorgehensweise gegen die drei Großen Übel anhand der uns bekannten Informationen über den Plan. Außerdem haben wir in der letzten Zeit zusätzlich nach Informationen gesucht. Jedoch mangelt es uns immer noch an Einzelheiten, um unsere Krieger auf den Angriff vorzubereiten und strategische Vorgehensweisen zu planen. Deshalb müssen wir dich trotz deiner fehlenden Stimme bitten, uns Fragen zu beantworten so gut es geht."  
Alisa hoffte, dass sie ihre Fragen ausreichend beantworten können würde und nickte.  
„Gut, um unsere Krieger in Truppen einzuteilen, müssen wir wissen, an wie vielen Orten sich die Angreifer versammeln werden. Da du uns noch nicht die Namen der Orte sagen kannst, reicht es erst einmal, wenn du uns die Anzahl mitteilst."  
Die Bewohnerin Sanktuarios zögerte nicht lange und zeigte zwei Finger. Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, an den Teil des Gesprächs, als es um die Orte des Angriffs ging. Und die beiden Ortsnamen schwirrten ihr auch noch im Kopf.

Als sich eine unruhige Stille im Turm breit machte, senkte sie verwirrt ihre Hand. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, während sie immer nervöser wurde uns sich fragte, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hätte. Überlegten die Erzengel nur ihre weiteren Fragen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatten sich bestimmt alle Fragen zurechtgelegt. So unvorbereitet würde der Angiris-Rat niemals handeln. Doch wieso brachte sie diese Antwort so offensichtlich aus der Ruhe? Die Tochter eines Schmieds konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen.  
Itherael brach endlich das unangenehme Schweigen. „Du bist dir da ganz sicher?"  
„Denk bitte noch einmal genau zurück", bat Tyrael, nachdem sie besorgt genickt hatte. „Kann es sein, dass dir etwas in einem bestimmten Moment entgangen ist und es eigentlich mehr als zwei Orte sind?"  
Alisa verstand immer noch nicht den Grund für die Skepsis, doch sie schüttelte entscheiden den Kopf. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man deutlich ihre Verwirrung erkennen.  
„Du wagst es uns zu belügen, Nephalem!?" Imperius konnte sich nicht länger im Zaum halten und ließ wieder die Temperatur ansteigen. Alisa schauderte, als sie seine Wut förmlich spüren konnte. „Ich werde dir zeigen was passiert, wenn du dich mit uns anlegst!"  
„Beruhigt Euch!", warf Auriel ein, als sie sich halb zu dem erbosten Engel drehte und dann wieder zum Mädchen. „Wir wollen Klarheit über die Sache haben. Alisa, du musst wissen, dass Diablo, Baal und Mephisto zwar Brüder sind und zusammen gegen die Hohen Himmel ankämpfen, sie es jedoch vorziehen räumlich getrennt voneinander ihre Truppen in den Kampf zu schicken und selbst anzugreifen. Es ist nicht typisch für die drei Große Übel, dass sie nur zwei Orte für den Kampf aussuchen. Wir hätten eher an drei oder vielleicht sechs gedacht. Nun, vielleicht irren wir uns da auch..."  
„Unsinn!", entgegnete Imperius dröhnend. „Wir haben schon unzählige Schlachten gegen die drei bestritten. Niemals würden sie so etwas tun. Du lügst, Nephalem! Du wusstest von Anfang an nichts über den Plan!"

Alisa schüttelte, ohne es zu merken, verdutzt den Kopf und wich vor dem goldenen Engel zurück. Wieso wollten ihr die Engel nicht glauben? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Es war doch die reine Wahrheit.  
Imperius ließ plötzlich etwas in seiner rechten Hand erscheinen. Erst tauchte weißer Rauch auf, der sich in Sekundenschnelle auflöste und den Blick auf einen rot glühenden Speer ermöglichte. Einen Augenblick später färbte sich dieser in die goldenen Töne, welche auch Imperius Körper schmückten.  
„Genug, du Wurm!" Der Erzengel des Heldenmuts selbst nahm nun die zuvor glühende Farbe des Speers an. „Ich werde über dich richten."  
„Imperius, nicht!", rief Auriel, doch es war schon zu spät, um ihn daran zu hindern.  
Der gepanzerte Engel veränderte seine Gestalt, indem er sich in weißen Rauch auflöste, welcher sofort auf Alisa zuschoss. Kurz vor ihr materialisierte er sich wieder in das Geschöpf der Hohen Himmel. Ohne überhaupt eine Chance auf eine Flucht zu haben, ergriff Imperius sie mit seiner linken Hand am Hals. Alisa schrie tonlos auf, als seine brennende Hand sie berührte und er sie auf seine Augenhöhe hoch hob. Sein Körper hatte schon die goldene Farbe zurückbekommen, doch seine Hand blieb weiter im Zwischenzustand.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bewegte sich ein Schwert auf ihren Angreifer zu, welcher von seinem Speer abgewehrt wurde. „Was ist in Euch gefahren?! Lasst sie los, Imperius!" Tyrael ging in einen zweiten Angriff von oben über, doch auch diesen blockte der gepanzerte Engel gekonnt ab und gewann mehr Abstand zwischen ihm und seinem Mitstreiter.  
Währenddessen verfiel Alisa in Panik und versuchte sich vergeblich an dem Arm des Erzengels festzuhalten. Ihre Hände konnten keinen Halt auf der heißen Rüstung finden. Langsam drohte sie unter Röcheln das Bewusstsein durch die Schmerzen zu verlieren.  
Imperius wandte sich seinem Opfer zu, nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass Tyrael mehr Zeit für einen Angriff brauchen würde. „Dein erbärmliches Leben hat ein Ende, Nephalem!" Mit einem präzisen Stich griff er an, doch kurz vor ihrem Körper blieb die Waffe stehen. Zwei weiße Bänder hatten sich um Imperius' Arm und Speer geschlungen.  
„Ihr handelt nicht im Sinne des Rates", äußerte sich der Engel der Hoffnung. „Imperius, lasst das Mädchen runter. Macht unsere Bemühungen nicht zunichte."  
Imperius ließ Alisa nicht los und versuchte entgegen Auriels Anweisung weiterhin das Menschenleben auszulöschen. „Merkt Ihr denn nicht, dass er uns nur hinters Licht führen will? Dass er uns mit seinen Lügen blendet? Ich kann seine Existenz nicht weiter tolerieren. Lasst von mir ab, Auriel!"  
„Nein, das ist nicht Eure Entscheidung", konterte sie eisern und verstärkte ihren Griff.

Imperius merkte zu spät, dass Auriel ihn nur ablenken sollte. Tyrael nutzte die Finte und entwaffnete ihn geschickt, während sich seine Mitstreiterin im richtigen Moment zurückzog. Der Speer wurde ihm entrissen und kam scheppernd auf dem verzierten Boden an. Einen Atemzug später sah Alisa den Erzengel der Weisheit rechts vor sich, wie er seine Hand auf Imperius Arm legte.  
„Ihr seid zu weit gegangen", stellte Malthael bitter fest. „Jeder von uns hat sich an unsere gemeinsamen Entscheidungen zu halten. Dies gilt auch für Euch."  
Der goldene Engel zuckte leicht, woraufhin die Temperatur rapide sank und seine Hand sich wieder normal färbte. Imperius knurrte gefährlich auf und starrte den schwarzen Engel an. Wie von jemand anderes gelenkt, ließ er von Alisa ab, die nahezu bewusstlos fiel. Sie spürte, wie sie von etwas oder jemandem aufgefangen wurde. Kaum auf dem Boden abgesetzt, krümmte sie sich und röchelte ununterbrochen, während sie sich an ihren verbrannten Hals fassen wollte. Die Schmerzen waren noch viel schlimmer als die, die sie in dem Kerker erleiden musste.  
„Wird sie es überleben können?", hörte sie Itherael hinter sich fragen. „Menschen sind doch so viel zerbrechlicher als Dämonen und Imperius hat schon mehr als einen mit diesem Angriff vernichtet."  
„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun", versprach Auriel und kniete sich zu dem Menschen nieder. Alisa verzerrte ihr Gesicht und hielt sich an dem Engel fest, als dieser mit seinen Händen ihren Hals berührte.

„Imperius, nicht!", rief der Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit, doch vergebens.  
Die Tochter eines Schmieds schaute mit feuchten Augen auf und erblickte den goldenen Engel, welcher aus unerklärlichen Gründen seinen Speer wieder hatte und ihn auf sie mit der Spitze voran niederfahren ließ. Nicht einmal mehr Auriel konnte rechtzeitig eingreifen.  
Alisa erwartete jeden Augenblick die Schmerzen, doch außer dem schmerzhaften Atmen und den Schmerzen verursacht durch die Verbrennung, war da nichts. In ihren Ohren hörte sie lautes Rauschen und Stimmen, die sie nicht verstehen konnte. Ihre Gedanken rasten und ihr Herz pochte laut. Langsam und zittrig öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah.  
Entgegen aller Logik durchstieß sie die Lanze nicht, sodass sie blutete. Der Speer, der sie mitten im Bauch traf, schien mit ihrem Körper an der Berührungstelle zu verschmelzen. Keuchend verkrampfte sie ihre Hände weiter in Auriels Arme ohne es überhaupt bewusst zu registrieren. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dachte sie sich.

„Wie kann es sein, dass sie nicht durchstoßen wurde?" Tyraels Stimme spiegelte Entsetzen und Verwunderung wider. „Stattdessen tritt die Spitze der Lanze an einer völlig anderen Stelle aus ihrem Körper heraus."  
Die Bewohnerin Saktuarios schreckte auf und drohte in Panik zu verfallen, als sie bemerkte, dass Tyrael die Wahrheit sprach. Die Spitze ragte aus ihrer linken Seite heraus. Doch sie spürte nichts, es war gar nicht möglich und doch war es wirklich.  
„Verfluchter Nephalem!", brach es aus ihrem Angreifer heraus, als dieser sich der Situation bewusst wurde. Der Speer ließ sich von ihm nicht herausziehen, als er daran zog. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Antworte!"  
„Die Kraft der Nephalem", vermutete Auriel und zog Alisa weiter zu sich, um sie zu beruhigen. „Ihr habt sie dazu gebracht, dass sie unterbewusst ihre Kraft einsetzt, um sich instinktiv zu schützen. Es scheint, dass sie es nicht kontrollieren kann."  
„Die anderen Nephalem besaßen diese Fähigkeit nicht", grollte er und verlor immer mehr die Beherrschung. „Wieso konnte er Solarion aufhalten? Diese unbedeutende Kreatur hat es gewagt!"  
„Jeder Nephalem besitzt eine andere Fähigkeit", antwortete Malthael und musterte ihren Körper aufmerksam. „Sie äußert sich entsprechend des Charakters und der Vergangenheit des Menschen. Ich schätze, dass sie oft mit Waffen in Berührung kam."  
Alisa, die währenddessen angefangen hatte bitterlich zu weinen, hörte nur halb zu, doch das, was sie aufnahm, machte keinen Sinn in ihren Augen.  
„Jedoch wissen wir noch nicht", führte Auriel den Gedanken weiter, „ob und wann sie lernt diese Kraft zu nutzen und welche weiteren Fähigkeiten sie entwickeln wird, wenn sie dies überhaupt schafft."  
„Das werde ich nicht zulassen." Als Imperius weiter sprechen wollte, wurde er unterbrochen.  
„Ihr habt heute schon genug angerichtet." Tyrael richtete sein Schwert auf seinen Mitstreiter. „Wagt es nicht noch einmal so einen feigen Angriff auf sie zu starten."  
In seinem Stolz verletzt, war Imperius nahe daran sich auf Tyrael zu stürzen. „Ihr bezeichnet meine Tat als feige? Ihr habt doch eben gesehen, dass dieser Nephalem korrumpierte Kräfte besitzt. Er muss vernichtet werden! Ihr seht nicht die Gefahr, die er verkörpert."  
„Richtig eingesetzt, können ihre Fähigkeiten für Gutes stehen."  
„Ihr seid von ihren Lügen geblendet, Tyrael. Und das obwohl Ihr doch die Gerechtigkeit verkörpert."

„Hört auf eure Diskussion hier weiter fortzuführen", mischte sich der Erzengel der Hoffnung ein, bevor Tyrael etwas erwidern konnte. „Wir sollten lieber darüber nachdenken, was wir mir ihr machen, damit der Speer von ihrem Körper gelöst wird. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie das psychisch verarbeiten kann. Ihr Zustand, körperlich so wie geistig, verschlechtert sich fortwährend. Malthael, habt Ihr eine Idee?"  
Wortlos ging Angesprochener auf Alisa zu und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Bevor er die Einstichstelle überhaupt berühren konnte, zuckte sie heftig zusammen und bewegte sich weiter zu Auriel. Kurz hielt er inne und wanderte dann mit seiner Hand zu ihrem Kopf. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Keinen klaren Gedanken konnte sie jetzt mehr fassen.  
„Malthael?", fragte Auriel besorgt. „Was habt Ihr vor?"  
„In dieser Verfassung wird sie sich noch verletzten."  
„Was meint Ihr damit?"  
Der Erzengel der Weisheit legte Alisa, die sich nervös wehrte, seine Hand auf die Stirn. „Da sie ihre Kräfte noch nicht kontrollieren kann, könnte sie in ihrem panischen Zustand ohne es zu wollen ihre Organe mit dem Speer verletzten. Sie soll sich im Schlaf von dem Geschehenen erholen und uns Zeit zum Nachdenken geben."  
„Und was ist mit Solarion?!", erinnerte Imperius mit einer Stimme, die kein Verständnis aufbrachte.  
„Rührt sie nicht an." Malthael schloss mit seinen Fingern ihre Augen, nachdem sie ihre widersetztenden Bewegungen eingestellt hatte. „Sie muss es von selbst tun, wenn sie aufwacht."  
„So lange werde ich nicht warten", protestierte Imperius.  
„Ihr werdet warten", hörte Alisa Tyraels Stimme, bevor sie langsam in einen erzwungenen Schlaf verfiel. „Ich werde sie von hier wegbringen und mein Auge auf sie werfen. Auriel, kommt bitte mit mir. Alisa wird auch Euch dringend brauchen."  
„Sicher." …


	7. Zeit der Genesung und des Lernens

**7. Kapitel: Zeit der Genesung und des Lernens**

Alisa wurde durch einen brennenden Schmerz wach. Ihr Hals tat immer noch sehr weh, auch wenn die Intensität schon ein wenig verebbt war. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, als sie abrupt anfangen musste zu husten. Ihre Hände wollte sie aus Reflex an die verletzte Haut legen, doch sie wurde zurückgehalten. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und konnte Tyrael sitzend neben sich auf dem Bett erkennen, nachdem sich ihre Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten. Er hielt sie mit wenig Druck davon ab sich noch mehr Verletzungen zuzufügen.  
„Bleib ganz ruhig", redete er sanft auf sie ein und hielt sie davon ab sich aufzusetzen. „Ich werde dir alles erklären. Verfalle bitte nicht in Panik."  
Doch genau diese schien sich ihrer langsam zu bemächtigen, als sie die Lanze, die absurd aus ihrem Körper herausstach, sah. Sie starrte sie fassungslos an und versuchte sich vergeblich Tyraels Griff zu entziehen. Dieser jedoch nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine linke und mit der rechten zwang er sie ihn anzuschauen. Langsam kam sie zur Ruhe, doch sie war immer noch sehr aufgewühlt. Es war kein Kunststück ihre Gedanken zu lesen.  
„Hör mir bitte aufmerksam zu, Alisa", wies der Engel sie an. „Deine Lage ist nicht so schlimm, wie sie auf den ersten Blick scheint. Panik, jedoch, würde deine Situation nur verschlimmern. Bleib ruhig, dann können wir dir soweit es geht helfen." Tyrael ließ sie los und schaute kurz die Waffe an. „Ich entschuldige mich im Namen des Angiris-Rates, dass es zu so einer handgreiflichen Tat gekommen war. Auch wenn es dir schwer fallen wird, bitte ich dich keine Angst vor Imperius zu haben. Er wird dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen. Dafür werden die restlichen Mitglieder des Rates sorgen. Jetzt aber ist es wichtiger, dass du deine Kräfte unter Kontrolle bringst. Leider kann ich dir dabei nicht aktiv helfen. Du musst es alleine schaffen."  
Sie nickte gequält und musste sogleich wieder röcheln. Die Schmerzen brachten sie dazu sich auf ihre rechte Seite zusammen zu krümmen. Mit zugekniffenen Augen kämpfte sie angestrengt gegen das Bedürfnis ihren Hals zu berühren. Verglichen mit den Schmerzen, die sie in dem Kerker erleiden musste, waren die Verbrennung und Quetschung ihres Halses weit schlimmer.

„Sie hat also immer noch Probleme mit dem Atmen?" Als Alisa ihre Augen aufschlug, sah sie Auriel näher kommen. Der Engel klang besorgt.  
„Ja, jedoch geht es ihr jetzt schon besser als vorhin während sie schlief." Tyrael stand auf und blickte zu dem weiblichen Himmelswesen herüber. „Dank Euch, Auriel. Alisa hat Euch viel zu verdanken. Es scheint aber, dass sie wieder Eure Hilfe braucht."  
„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun", antwortete sie knapp und trat an das Bett heran.  
Inzwischen hatte Alisa es geschafft sich unter die Kontrolle zu bringen und räusperte sich noch zwei Mal, um ihren Hals frei zu bekommen. Tyrael hatte recht. Sie hatte Auriel viel zu verdanken. Ohne sie wäre sie vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben. Doch konnte sie sich nicht bei ihr bedanken. Nicht auf verbaler Ebene. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht andauernd nur nehmen sondern auch etwas zurückgeben.  
Noch bevor der Erzengel der Hoffnung eine Chance hatte, sich auf der Bettkante niederzulassen, setzte Alisa sich überstürzt auf, nicht ohne dabei mehr als vorsichtig auf den Speer zu achten, damit sie dieser nicht verletzt. Zwar vertraute Alisa auf Tyraels Worte, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert, wenn sie nicht in Panik gerät, doch das beängstigende Gefühl eine Waffe mehr oder weniger im Körper stecken zu haben, behielt die Oberhand.  
„Aber du brauchst dich während der Behandlung nicht hinzusetzten", meinte der Engel vor ihr verwundert. „Du kannst auch liegen bleiben. Der Speer behindert dich doch nur."  
„Ich glaube das hat einen anderen Grund", vermutete der Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit.  
„Einen anderen, sagt Ihr?" Auriel schaute auf das kniende Mädchen hinab.

Alisa sah sie aus großen Augen demütig an und verneigte sich leicht vor ihr. Sie erhob sich erst aus ihrer Position, als der Engel wieder sprach.  
„Du willst dich also bei mir bedanken?" Als Antwort bekam Auriel ein behutsames Nicken und ein Lächeln. „Gern geschehen, Alisa. Es freut mich, wenn ich dir helfen konnte, auch wenn es nicht viel war."  
Die Tochter eines Schmieds schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, darauf bedacht sich durch die Bewegung nicht weh zu tun.  
„Sie besteht wohl darauf, dass es für sie mehr als 'nicht viel' ist", deutete der Angehörige des Angiris-Rates Alisas Kopfschütteln.  
„Wie du meinst." Auriels Stimme klang jetzt weniger besorgt – eher glücklich. „Jetzt aber muss ich mir die Wunde noch einmal ansehen und behandeln. Es könnte vielleicht ein wenig unangenehm werden."  
Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Patientin herunter und berührte die verletzte Haut, auf der sich schon Brandblasen gebildet hatten. Alisa zuckte zusammen, obwohl sie darauf gefasst gewesen war. Dennoch atmete sie erleichtert auf, als die Bewohnerin der Hohen Himmeln langsam und sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut fuhr. Die Schmerzen wurden erträglicher und auch das Bedürfnis zu husten verschwand. Nachdem Auriel den ganzen Hals abgetastet hatte, richtete sie sich wieder vollkommen auf.  
„Ich fürchte, dass deine Haut nicht ganz verheilen wird", teilte Auriel nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens bedrückt mit. „Die Verbrennung, die dir Imperius zugezogen hat, ist zu schwerwiegend, als dass dort wieder gesunde Haut nachwachsen könnte. Du wirst zwangsläufig eine große Narbe davontragen."  
„Selbst Dämonen, die auch durch Imperius Verbrennungen erlitten haben und uns davon gekommen sind, hatten Narben bei unserem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen. Dabei ist die Haut von Dämonen belastbarer als die von Menschen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du diesen Angriff überhaupt überlebt hast." Tyrael blickte zum Boden hinab. „Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass ich Imperius nicht aufhalten konnte."  
Die Verletzte schüttelte abermals den Kopf und zwang sich dann zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Es war weder Tyraels Schuld, dass sie verletzt wurde, noch war es die von Auriel, dass ihre Haut nicht vollständig verheilen würde. Trotzdem war Alisa unglücklich ob dieser Brandwunde. Auch wenn sie niemanden mehr hatte, der ihr nahe stand und erschrocken über die Narbe sein könnte, wollte sie dennoch keine sichtbare Narbe haben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in den Spiegel sehen würde, würde sie sich an dieses Erlebnis erinnern. Und die Engel vor ihr fühlten sich schuldig und das war nun wirklich nicht fair.

„Nein, Alisa. Auch wir tragen Mitschuld daran", bestand Tyrael eisern. „Du brauchst uns keine heile Welt vorspielen. Wir wissen, dass es dich bedrückt und dein Leben lang verfolgen wird."  
Auriel legte ihre Hand fürsorglich auf Alisas Haupt. Dieses Mal jedoch wies Alisa die gut gemeinte Berührung nicht ab, so wie bei Tyrael vor einiger Zeit. Jetzt vertraute sie den Engeln – bis auf Imperius. Es tat ihr gut zu wissen, dass sie akzeptiert worden war. Dass sie nicht allein war und dass sie jemanden hatte, der hinter ihr stand.  
Die beiden Engel sahen sich kurz an – und Alisa hätte schwören können, dass beide lächelten, auch wenn das völlig absurd war. Dann wandte sich Auriel ihr wieder zu. „Ich werde später noch einmal nach dir sehen. Jetzt aber solltest du dich mit deinen Kräften vertraut machen. Du wirst es schaffen, Alisa. Genau so wie du es auch geschafft hast so viele andere Gefahren zu überleben. Du darfst nur nicht zweifeln." Nachdem sie dem Mädchen noch kurz den Kopf getätschelt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg aus dem Raum. Bevor sie jedoch gänzlich den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Tyrael, vergesst nicht, was Euch Malthael gesagt hat."  
Die Bewohnerin Sanktuarios machte ein fragendes Gesicht, während Tyrael zustimmend nickte. „Ich habe es nicht vergessen."  
Alisa kam nicht dahinter, was die beiden Engel gemeint hatten und so legte sie ihren Kopf leicht schief, um ihre Verwirrung und zugleich Neugier zu unterstreichen.  
„Tut mir leid," - Tyrael klang leicht belustigt - „aber wenn du wüsstest, was Auriel meinte, dann würde es vielleicht nicht funktionieren."  
Ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, schmollte sie und ehe sie diese unwillkürliche Aktion bemerkte, war es schon zu spät. Sie räusperte sich leise und schaute zum Boden hinab.  
„Du willst es also wirklich wissen?", fragte er mit gleicher Stimme. „Dabei ist es eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Aber gut, ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn du deine Stimme wieder gefunden hast. Ist das ein fairer Deal?"  
Alisa überlegte kurz und nickte dann eifrig. Gleich darauf, bereute sie ihre stürmische Bewegung, die ihr Schmerzen im ganzen Halsbereich bescherte. Sie stöhnte auf und wollte sich übereilt an ihren Hals fassen, doch sie wurde von Tyrael sacht ermahnt.  
„Nicht Alisa. Denk bitte daran, dass du die Wunde nicht anfassen und keine ungestümen Bewegungen machen darfst."  
Sie brachte einen leisen, verlegenen Ton heraus, der ihm deutlich machte, dass sie verstanden hatte und Tyraels Anweisung befolgen würde.

„Nun denn", fuhr er mit geduldiger Stimme fort. „Bis du bereit deine Kräfte näher kennen zu lernen?"  
Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass sie einwilligte.  
„Gut, ich werde dir sagen, was du zu tun hast. Und verzweifle nicht, wenn es nicht gleich klappt. Du hast viel Potenzial, welches in dir schlummert. Und dieses musst du einfach nur Schritt für Schritt lernen zu beherrschen." Er machte eine Pause und sprach dann weiter. „Auch der Mensch Uldyssian ul-Diomed und sein Gefolge hatten auch einmal wie du angefangen. Sie lernten ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und letztendlich haben sie den Sündenkrieg beendet."  
Als Tyrael ihr seine Hand reichte, nahm sie diese ohne zu zögern an. Mit seiner Hilfe stand sie vom Bett auf und stellte sich dann so vor ihn hin, dass sie ihn nicht mit dem herausragenden Speer berührte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl mit dieser zusätzlichen Last zu stehen. Doch sie ertrug das Gewicht und schaute erwartungsvoll zu dem gepanzerten Engel hinauf.  
„Letztendlich ist es eine Frage der Konzentration und deiner Gedanken", erklärte er in lebenserfahrener Manier. „Du hast sicherlich an etwas Bestimmtes gedacht, als dich Imperius mit Solarion angegriffen hat, oder?" Er erhielt eine Antwort in Form eines Kopfnickens, nachdem Alisa ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und nachgedacht hatte. „Gut, da du mir nicht sagen kannst, an was du gedacht hast, gehe ich davon aus, dass du dir gewünscht hast, du würdest nicht von dem Speer erstochen werden. In dem Augenblick hast du dich auf deinen Wunsch konzentriert, welcher aufgrund deiner Kräfte in die Tat umgesetzt worden ist. Wie auch Uldyssian und seine Edyrem, besitzt jeder Nephalem eine unterschiedliche, auf die Person abgestimmte Macht. Sie äußert sich entsprechend des Charakters und der Vergangenheit des Menschen. Malthael vermutete, dass du öfter mit Waffen in Berührung kamst. Stimmt das?"  
Alisa bestätigte die Annahme mittels ihrer Körpersprache.  
„Das überrascht mich ein wenig ehrlich gesagt", gab Tyrael offen zu. „Bei deinem Körperbau hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du jemals mit Waffen umgegangen bist."  
Die Tochter eines Schmieds schüttelte entscheiden den Kopf und schürzte daraufhin betroffen die Lippe.

Dem Engel entkam ein flüchtiges Lachen. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht infrage stellen. Ich glaube dir. Wenn du wieder sprechen kannst, dann kannst du mir ja davon berichten." Tyrael gewann die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme nicht ganz wieder, als er weiter sprach. „Jetzt sollten wir uns aber lieber deinem aktuellen Problem zuwenden. Worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass deine Fähigkeiten dich irgendwie vor dem Speer beschützen mussten. Und da sie auf dem Gebiet der Waffen ausgebaut sind, wurde dein Wunsch entsprechend der Eigenschaft deiner Kräfte umgesetzt. Anstatt Imperius' Bewegung erstarren zu lassen oder einen Schild um dich herum aufzubauen, haben deine Kräfte die Waffe für dich unschädlich machen lassen, damit du keine Verletzung davonträgst." Tyrael betrachtete Alisas aufmerksamen Blick. „Kannst du mir bis jetzt folgen?"  
„Mh." Sie lächelte aufrichtig.  
„Da dein Wunsch mehr oder weniger erfüllt wurde, verschwanden deine Kräfte sofort wieder. Leider konntest du sie daraufhin nicht nutzen, um dem Speer zu lösen, da du in Panik geraten bist und dich nicht mehr auf einen Gedanken konzentrieren konntest." Er legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Jetzt musst du das beenden, was du angefangen hast, und versuchen dich auf einen Wunsch zu konzentrieren, um mithilfe deiner Kräfte den Speer aus deinem Körper zu ziehen. Du wirst es schaffen."  
Als er sie losließ, schloss sie sogleich ihre Augen und dachte angestrengt daran, dass der Speer ihren Körper verlassen würde. Nachdem sie eine kurze Zeit einfach nur dastand, holte sie einmal tief Luft und umklammerte den Schaft mit beiden Händen. Alisa zog langsam am Speer, der sich tatsächlich bewegte. Überrascht schlug sie ihre Augen auf, doch sie zwang sich weiter zur Konzentration. Sie spürte ein unangenehmes Gefühl während das Metall durch ihren Körper fuhr ohne sie dabei zu verletzen. Es verlangte ihr auch viel mehr Konzentration ab als sie sich je vorstellen konnte. Die Spitze der Lanze durch ihre Seite zu ziehen, bereitete ihr die meiste Mühe. Doch sie schaffte es und hielt nun den Speer in ihren beiden Händen. Sie war ganz außer Atem und konnte die schwere Waffe kaum noch halten. Tyrael tat einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm ihr vorsichtig den Speer ab.

„Das hast du gut gemacht", lobte er sie und legte ihr seine freie Hand auf ihren Kopf. Sie ließ es sich gefallen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte.  
„Auriel wird sich um deine Kleidung kümmern." Der Engel nahm seine Hand von ihr und deutete auf mentaler Ebene auf ihr Hemd. „Doch zuvor solltest du etwas zu dir nehmen."  
Alisa schaute an sich herab und fuhr mit einem Finger über das relativ große Loch inmitten ihres Hemdes. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen nickte sie ihm erst zu und verneigte sich dann vor ihm. Sie war wirklich glücklich, dass die beiden Löcher die einzigen Überbleibsel des Angriffs waren und dass Tyrael ihr geholfen hatte, ihre Kräfte bewusst einzusetzen.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich dir helfen konnte und dass du es gleich beim ersten Versuch geschafft hast." Er signalisierte ihr ihm zu folgen. Als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, sprach er weiter. „Ich werde dich noch begleiten und auf dich aufpassen bis Malthael mich ablöst. Er wird sich dann später um dich kümmern. Imperius wird dich kein zweites Mal angreifen, sei unbesorgt."  
Alisa schluckte hörbar, zwang sich dennoch dazu, Tyrael zu vertrauen. Jetzt im Nachhinein fiel es ihr gar nicht schwer ihm zu vertrauen. Wenn sie an die Zeit zurück dachte, als sie hier ihre ersten Stunden verbracht hatte, war sie nicht bereit jemandem auch nur ansatzweise Vertrauen zu schenken. Doch das hatte sich nun grundlegend verändert.  
„Außerdem sollst du später noch Gelegenheit bekommen, um deine Kräfte zu trainieren – wenn du es denn möchtest." Der Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit erhielt von ihr ein zögerliches Nicken und verließ dann mit ihr zusammen den Raum, um sich auf den Weg in die Gärten der Hoffnung zu machen. „In Ordnung. Nun aber sollten wir uns wirklich deinem Wohlergehen widmen."

* * *

Antwort auf Review:

Drokaras: Danke fürs Lesen (: Zu deiner Frage: Es war nie meine Absicht Imperius als Narren dastehen zu lassen. In meiner FF wird er von Hass auf die Menschheit getrieben. In meinen Augen hat er einen starrköpfigen Charakter. Und Menschen sind ihm ein Dorn im Auge.  
Meine Interpretation von ihm scheint wohl nicht jeder zu teilen.


	8. Einen Schritt näher am Ziel

**8. Kapitel: Einen Schritt näher am Ziel**

Alisa fühlte sich gleich viel besser, nachdem sie etwas zu sich genommen hatte und ihren Bedürfnissen nachgekommen war. Nun machte sich sie mit Tyrael auf den Weg, um Auriel zu finden. Doch anstatt durch die Gärten der Hoffnung zu irren, in der Hoffnung den gesuchten Engel zu finden, gab Tyrael den Engeln, die sich in der Nähe befanden, ein Zeichen zu ihm herbei zu eilen. Diese folgten gehorsam der Aufforderung. Nachdem sie den Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit respektvoll gegrüßt hatten, lauschten sie seinen Worten und gaben die gewünschten Informationen, sofern sie diese auch besaßen. Mit dem Wissen, wo genau sich Auriel befand, führte Tyrael die Sterbliche durch die Ebenen der Hohen Himmel. Auf dem Weg dorthin fühlte sie sich von unangenehmen Blicken beobachtet. Sie schob diesen Umstand auf ihr Aussehen, genauer gesagt auf ihre löchrige Kleidung. Unbewusst steigerte sie ihre Geschwindigkeit ein wenig, um so schnell wie möglich Auriel zu treffen. Tyrael entging dies nicht, jedoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und passte seine Geschwindigkeit die ihrer an.  
Schon bald konnte Alisa eine kleine Gruppe Engel ausmachen, die sich um etwas geschart hatte. Erst als sie näher kam, konnte sie Auriels Stimme vernehmen. Der Erzengel der Hoffnung befand sich inmitten der Versammlung und schien die anderen Engel in irgendetwas zu unterweisen. Als die beiden nur noch wenige Meter von der Gruppe entfernt waren, hob Auriel ihren Blick in Richtung Tyrael. Dieser blieb stehen, als ihm der weibliche Engel mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass er kurz warten sollte. Alisa schaute neugierig in die geschlossene Runde der Engel, während Auriel den Engeln klar machte, dass sie ihre Rede gleich weiterführen würde. Nachdem sie die Gruppe aus ausnahmslos weiblichen Himmelswesen in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, flog sie zu Tyrael und Alisa hin und landete elegant genau vor ihrem Mitstreiter.

„Alisa hat es also geschafft." Ihr Blick fiel auf das Menschenkind. „Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest."  
„Daran hatte ich auch nicht gezweifelt", ließ sie der gepanzerte Engel wissen. „Und es hatte sogar weniger Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als gedacht. Alisa hat es gleich beim ersten Versuch bewerkstelligt."  
„Ein kleines Naturtalent also?" Auriel lachte warm, als die Sterbliche verlegen zu ihr hochschaute. „Sie hatte auch einen ausgezeichneten Lehrer, der sich doch erstaunlich gut mit Menschen und ihren Fähigkeiten auskennt, wie mir scheint."  
„Zu viel des Guten, Auriel. Alle Ratsmitglieder wissen gleichviel um die Kraft der Nephalem. Wir waren alle am Sündenkrieg beteiligt, wo wir durch Uldyssian und sein Gefolge unser Wissen geschöpft haben."  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr Euch von mir angegriffen fühlt. Dennoch glaube ich, dass Ihr Euer Wissen in dieser Hinsicht auf eine andere Weise erweitert habt."  
„Ich fühle mich nicht angegriffen", gab Tyrael zu verstehen. „Jedoch wisst Ihr, dass selbst ich nicht so viel über Menschen weiß, wie Malthael es tut. Sein Wissen ist viel genauer und weitgehender, weil er es über Chalad'ar erlangt."  
Alisa fühlte, dass Tyrael lieber das Thema wechseln würde, weshalb sie mit einem halb erstickten Laut auf sich aufmerksam machte, bevor Auriel in irgendeiner Weise das Gespräch fortführen konnte.  
„Tut mir leid, Alisa." Der Erzengel der Hoffnung wandte sich dem Mädchen zu. „Wir haben dich ganz außer Acht gelassen. Nun aber bekommst du unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit." Auriel schaute einen kurzen Moment lang die kaputte Kleidung an, bevor sie weitersprach. „In Anbetracht deines stabilen Zustands und deines löchrigen Hemds schließe ich, dass ihr hergekommen seid, damit ich deine Kleidung erneure, richtig?"  
Alisa antwortete in Form eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen.  
„Mir kommt da aber eine Idee." Auriels Stimme hatte einen freudigen Unterton. „Ich hoffe, dass sie dir gefallen wird."

Gespannt wartete die Tochter eines Schmieds auf die Überraschung, als die Verkörperung der Hoffnung ihre weißen, langen Bänder um Alisas Körper gleiten ließ. Kaum einen Moment später leuchtete die alte Kleidung auf und veränderte sich in ihrer Form. Die Bänder ließen von ihrem Körper ab und enthüllten Alisas neue Bekleidung. Sie schaute an sich hinab und fand sich in einem schlichten knielangem Kleid vor. Im Hintergrund hörte sie die anderen Engel miteinander reden. Diese schienen ganz entzückt von der nun noch zierlicher wirkenden Gestalt zu sein.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte die Verantwortliche für dieses Kleid.  
Erst formten Alisas Mundwinkel ein Lächeln und dann verneigte sie sich vor dem Engel.  
„Das freut mich außerordentlich."  
Tyrael betrachtete sie eingehend. „Das Kleid steht dir viel besser als deine vorherigen Sachen. Auriel hat eine gute Wahl getroffen."  
Diese nickte zufrieden. „Nun da das geklärt ist, schätze ich, dass ihr beiden meine Hilfe jetzt nicht mehr in Anspruch nehmen müsst. Als nächstes werdet Ihr wohl Imperius aufsuchen, oder Tyrael?" Auriels Blick war auf den Speer in Tyraels rechter Hand gerichtet. „Passt auf Alisa auf."  
„Ich habe nicht vor mit Alisa an meiner Seite Imperius Solarion wiederzugeben." Er schaute auf seinen Schützling hinab, welcher kaum merklich erleichtert aufatmete. „Zu erst werden wir Malthael aufsuchen, damit er sich um sie kümmert. Danach erst werde ich zu Imperius fliegen und ihm seine Waffe aushändigen."  
„Eine gute Idee", begrüßte sie die Entscheidung. „Ich glaube, dass er sich immer noch nicht beruhigt hat. Er wird bestimmt noch eine Zeit lang brauchen... immerhin ist es Solarion, welcher ihm fehlt."  
„Dafür wird er sich später an den Dämonen ausleben können", meinte Tyrael aufmunternd. „Er wird schon wieder zu sich kommen. Uns allen macht die Anspannung vor dem Angriff zusätzlich zuschaffen."  
„Ihr habt bestimmt recht. Außerdem weiß sich Alisa jetzt auch zu wehren. Nicht, dass das nötig wäre."  
Diese schluckte nervös. Ganz so sicher war sich die Bewohnerin Sanktuarios nicht. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass sie ihre Kräfte schon so gut unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Wir werden schon dafür Sorge tragen, dass sich ein ähnlicher Vorfall nicht nochmal ereignet", versicherte Tyrael und machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. „Wir danken Euch für Eure Hilfe, Auriel. Wir möchten Euch nicht weiter stören." Er schaute zu der Gruppe Engeln, die geduldig an ihrem Platz wartete. „Es scheint, dass Ihr schon von Euren Anhängern erwartet werdet."  
„Ich muss die Neulinge auf den bevorstehenden Angriff vorbereiten", erklärte der Erzengel der Hoffnung. „Wir werden uns hier noch eine Weile aufhalten. Wenn du, Alisa, wieder mehr Schmerzen verspürst, such mich auf. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern." Nachdem das Mädchen mit seinem Kopf genickt hatte, drehte sich Auriel um und kehrte zu der Versammlung zurück.

Auch Tyrael und Alisa machten sich auf den Weg. Sie entfernten sich wortlos von der Gruppe. Erst als sie weit genug weg waren, um von ihnen nicht gehört zu werden, ließ der Engel das Mädchen zu sich aufschauen.  
„Vielen Dank, Alisa."  
Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein fragender Ausdruck breit. Weshalb bedankte er sich bei ihr?  
„Ich meine dafür, dass du vom Thema abgelenkt hast." Er legte ihr kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wollte mit Auriel nicht darüber diskutieren, wie viel ich über Menschen weiß und woher."  
Sie lächelte freudig. Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, dass Tyrael viel mehr über Menschen wusste und nicht wollte, dass die anderen Ratsmitglieder davon etwas mitbekamen. Sie konnte nur erraten, wieso er dies nicht wollte. Wahrscheinlich weil es den Engeln verboten ist Sanktuario zu betreten und mit den Menschen dort in Berührung zu kommen.  
„Malthael wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit bei den Becken der Weisheit aufzufinden sein." Ihr Begleiter riss sie nach einer kurzzeitigen Stille aus ihren Gedanken. „Wenn er nicht gerade im Angiris-Rat gebraucht wird, verbringt er dort die meiste Zeit. Bisher warst du nur in den Gärten der Hoffnung und den Gerichtshöfen der Gerechtigkeit, sowie im Silbernen Turm. Heute wird dich Malthael durch sein zuständiges Gebiet führen."  
Alisa wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits war sie sehr neugierig und wollte sich den neuen Ort genauer ansehen, andererseits fühlte sie sich in Tyraels und Auriels Distrikten sicherer, weil sie mit diesen schon vertraut war. Dennoch zwang sie sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Ich werde mich später wieder um dich kümmern", fügte er hinzu. „Jetzt muss ich mich noch eine Truppe Soldaten kümmern."  
Alisa dachte darüber nach, dass die Mitglieder des Angiris-Rates mit den Vorbereitungen auf den Angriff der Brennenden Höllen schon genug zu tun hatten. Da musste sie ihnen auch noch Probleme bereiten. Es musste immer mindestens einer auf sie aufpassen, was sie natürlich von wichtigeren Angelegenheiten abhielt. Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer und ging betrübt neben ihm her.

Abrupt blieb Tyrael stehen und bedeutete ihr näher zu ihm zu kommen. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute zu ihm hinauf. Diese plötzliche Aktion irritierte sie.  
„Bleib bei mir und hab keine Angst", gab er ihr mit einer leisen Stimme zu verstehen.  
Noch bevor das Mädchen die Anweisung wirklich registrieren konnte, landete Imperius direkt vor Tyrael. Sie hatten kaum einen Meter Abstand zueinander und die Spannung zwischen ihnen war nahezu greifbar. Die deutlich wärmere Luft ließ nichts Gutes verheißen. Unbewusst klammerte sich Alisa an Tyraels linken Unterarm.  
„Wieso habt Ihr Euch nicht umgehend auf den Weg zu mir gemacht?" Der wütende Unterton in Imperius Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Ich hätte Euch Solarion übergeben sobald ich Alisa zu Malthael gebracht hätte." Der Engel neben ihr streckte seinen rechten Arm aus. „Auf ein paar Minuten mehr oder weniger ohne Euren Speer wäre es nicht angekommen. So dringend braucht Ihr ihn nicht."  
Imperius entriss ihm fast schon gewalttätig den Speer. „Ich habe ein Recht meine Waffe unverzüglich zurückzufordern. Ihr habt viel zu lange gebraucht. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätte ich schon längst Solarion aus dieser unbedeutenden Kreatur gezogen. Von seinem Körper wäre nichts heile geblieben."  
Alisa erschauderte ob dieser grausamen Ausdrucksweise.  
„Hört auf Euren Hass gegen Alisa zu lenken." Tyrael drückte ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen. „Sie hat Euch nichts getan. Im Gegenteil – sie hilft uns, um gegen die Drei erfolgreich vorgehen zu können."  
„Helfen?" Der goldene Engel machte einen abschätzigen Laut. „Bis jetzt hat er uns nur gehindert! Uns auf die falsche Fährte geführt. Ihr sagt, dass er mir nichts getan hat? Allein seine Existenz macht mich wütend. Und dann ist er auch noch hier im Reich der Engel. Tyrael, er gehört hier nicht her!" Aufgebracht zeigte er mit seinem Speer auf Tyrael, um ihm das Wort abzuschneiden. „Nur wenn sein Körper endlich verrottet, bin ich zufrieden. Doch stattdessen ist dieser Abschaum auch noch ein Nephalem, der seine Kräfte nutzen wird, um uns irgendwann mit seinesgleichen anzugreifen!"  
„Ihr geht zu weit!" Tyraels besonnene Stimme wich einer zornigen. „Der Grund, wieso sie zu einem echten Nephalem geworden ist, seid ironischer Weise Ihr, Imperius. Hättet Ihr sie nicht in die Ecke gedrängt, hätte sie sich nicht selbst verteidigen müssen. Und nun geht mir aus dem Weg. Ich muss Malthael aufsuchen."  
„Er wird uns noch ins Verderben stürzen", grollte Imperius, als er die Menschentochter anschaute.  
Alisa konnte seinen verhassten Blick förmlich spüren – wie er direkt auf ihren Hals ausgerichtet war. Er schien mit dem Ergebnis seines Angriffs recht zufrieden zu sein. Ihre Brandnarbe war permanent.  
„Denkt an meine Worte." Mit diesem Satz stieg Imperius in die Höhe und flog letztendlich davon.

In ihren Augenwinkeln bildeten sich schon leichte Tränen und sie schaute beschämt zu Boden, während sie langsam von Tyraels Arm abließ.  
„Nein, Alisa", sprach er sanft auf sie ein und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Versteck dich nicht hinter Tränen und hab keine Angst vor Imperius. Das hilft dir nicht weiter. Du musst dich deinen Ängsten und Problemen stellen." Er hob ihr Kinn an und wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Willst du etwa, dass dich die anderen Engel verweint sehen? Sollen die Anderen denken, dass Menschen schwache Kreaturen sind?"  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und schniefte leise. Schon wieder machte sie nur Probleme. Sie wollte ihm nicht so sehr zur Last fallen. Tyrael hatte wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen als ihren Tröster und Mutmacher zu spielen. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, welches aber leider ein wenig schief war.  
„Nun, dann lass uns Malthael aufsuchen", sagte er während er aufstand und die Richtung vorgab. „Es ist nicht mehr besonders weit."  
Alisa folgte ihm geschwind und trocknete ihre letzten Tränen. Der Weg war wirklich nicht mehr weit. Aus der Ferne konnte sie schon ein breites Gebäude sehen. Der Eingang in dieses Bauwerks schien dunkler zu sein als alle anderen. Es ließ weniger Licht hinein. Sie schauderte ein wenig, da sich dieser Ort vom Rest der Hohen Himmel deutlich unterschied. Tyrael musste ihr Unbehagen gespürt haben, denn er gab ihr auf mentaler Ebene einen Impuls – sie solle sich nicht fürchten. Sie verscheuchte ihre negativen Gedanken trat nun mit dem Engel an ihrer Seite ein.  
Nachdem sie die mit Gold verschnörkelten Treppen hinter sich brachte, war das erste was ihr entgegen kam eine nahezu greifbare Wand aus kühler Luft. Natürlich – mit der Dunkelheit kam auch die Kälte. In dieses Gebäude drang so wenig Sonnenlicht, sodass es sich nicht besonders aufheizte. Ihr Blick fiel dann auf die vielen verschiedenen Behältnisse, in denen sich schimmerndes Wasser befand. Einige waren Kelchen nachempfunden, andere wiederum sahen wie seichte Becken aus, die in den Boden eingebaut worden sind. Weiterhin konnte sie verzierte Säulen sehen, die die Meter hohe Decke trugen. Die gedimmte und kühle Atmosphäre wurde von den Wasserreflexionen an den Wänden verstärkt. Alisa musste sich eingestehen, dass es hier auf irgendeine Weise doch sehr schön war, auch wenn sie sich eingeschüchtert fühlte.

„Ich hoffe, dass Ihr gerade nicht allzu sehr beschäftigt seid." Tyrael sprach mit jemandem, doch konnte Alisa nicht ausmachen, mit wem und wo sich dieser jemand überhaupt aufhielt. „Da ich selbst mitten in den Vorbereitungen stecke und die Truppen vorbereiten muss, kann ich nicht sagen, ob ich es schaffe Alisa in der vorgesehenen Zeit abzuholen. Wenn ich bis dahin weiterhin verhindert bin, wird sich Itherael Alisa annehmen."  
Langsamen Schrittes trat nun der Angesprochene von einem der Wasserbecken zu den beiden. Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht schon früher erblicken können? Es musste Malthaels Werk gewesen sein. Ohne auch nur ein Wort erwidert zu haben, blieb er ein paar Schritte vor Tyrael stehen.  
„Ich werde nun gehen", sagte Tyrael, während er zu ihr herabschaute. „Sobald ich wieder Zeit habe, werden wir uns wiedersehen."  
Sie zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und verkleinerte den Abstand zwischen ihr und dem schwarzen Engel. Bevor sie stehen blieb, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, um Tyrael mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zu zuwinken. Dieser machte sich sogleich auf in die Lüfte und flog davon.

Sie fühlte einen Blick auf sich ruhen. Die Quelle der unangenehmen Musterung war Malthael. Wahrscheinlich war es ihre neue Bekleidung, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog. Das unangenehme Gefühl der Beobachtung verschwand, als sich der Engel von ihr abwandte und wortlos weiter zum Zentrum des Gebäudes voranschritt. Allem Anschein nach war dieses Bauwerk quadratisch. Gehorsam folgte die Menschentochter ihrem Aufpasser. Auch wenn sie den meist stillen Engel, der schon öfter auf sie aufgepasst hatte, schon kannte, war ihr immer noch sehr mulmig zumute. Die Gründe waren wohl das dunkle Gebäude und die Becken der Weisheit. Sie fragte sich, was so besonders an diesem Ort sein soll. Und auch wenn sie ihre Stimme wieder hätte, hätte sie nicht den Mut aufbringen können, um den Erzengel zu fragen. Resigniert nahm sie ein bisschen an Geschwindigkeit zu, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Schon bald fand sie sich in der Mitte des Gebäudes wieder. Der Boden hier hatte Symbole und unter einer runden Glasscheibe, die in dem Boden verarbeitet worden war, war stilles Wasser, welches ein wenig Licht in die dunkle Halle brachte. Zentral lag umrandet mit vier kleinen Brunnen und genau so vielen Bäumen, die hier wuchsen, ein breiter Kelch auf einem goldenen Sockel. Malthael erreichte diesen und blieb davor stehen. Alisa nahm an, dass er beschäftigt war, sodass sie wie schon die anderen Male zuvor nur die Zeit abwarten sollte. Planlos ging sie umher, um nicht die ganze Zeit auf einer Stelle festgenagelt zu sein. Die Sterbliche wollte sich diesen Ort genauer ansehen und ehe sie sich versah, starrte sie in eines der verzierten Becken hinein. Augenblicklich ließ das so strahlend blaue Wasser in ihrem Kopf tausende Bilder, Geräusche und Emotionen binnen einer Sekunde ablaufen. Ruckartig zuckte sie von dem kleinen Becken zusammen und sog die Luft scharf ein. Ihr Kopf tat höllisch weh und ihre Sinne schienen für einen Augenblick ihren Dienst zu versagen, sodass sie noch weiter von dem Wasser weg taumelte.

„Hat dir Tyrael nicht gesagt, dass du lieber nicht in das Wasser reinschauen sollst?" Malthaels fast schon nüchterne Stimme riss sie aus der Starre. „Setz dich neben eine der Säulen und denk an etwas Anderes. Versuch dich nicht daran zu erinnern, was dir das Wasser gezeigt hat, sonst wird es noch schlimmer."  
Benommen und mit einem kleinen Schrecken, der langsam von ihr abließ, tat sie wie ihr geheißen. Sie setzte sich zu der nächstgelegenen Säule und lehnte ihren Kopf daran. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen fand sie schon fast zur Normalität zurück.  
Malthael wartete geduldig beim Kelch, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Alisa ihm nun voll und ganz zuhören konnte. „Selbst für viele Engel ist es schwer dieser Informationsflut standzuhalten, geschweige denn diese richtig zu deuten. Bis gerade eben war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob diese Reaktion auch bei einem Menschen auftritt."  
Sie beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie genau dies tun sollte. Damit er schauen konnte, wie ihr menschlicher Körper auf das Wasser der Weisheit reagiert. Erschöpft verscheuchte sie den Gedanken. Malthael war gewiss kein böser Engel, er war nur fürchterlich wissbegierig. Er hätte sie nie wissentlich einer tödlichen Bedrohung ausgesetzt. Sie seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. Mehr als abwarten und ihn anschweigen, konnte sie so oder so nicht, also schloss sie ihre Augen und döste langsam ein.

Ein unangenehmes Frieren umschloss ihren Körper, was sie dazu veranlasste zu niesen. Ihr verletzter Hals meldete sich wieder durch die plötzliche Bewegung. Sie hustete gequält und während sie ihre Augen öffnete, schlang sie ihre Arme dicht um ihren Torso. Ihr Blick blieb an dem schwarzen Engel haften, welcher immer noch vor dem Kelch stand und in das dort befindliche Wasser starrte. Sie konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, doch sie fühlte sich nach dem Aufwachen gleich ein wenig besser, abgesehen von den neu aufkommenden Schmerzen im Halsbereich. Das Husten nahm an Quantität zu, doch Malthael ließ sich nicht stören. Alisa versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch das hatte wenig Erfolg. Betrübt stellte sie ihre Anstrengungen ein. Sie zog ihre Knie bis zu ihrem Kinn hoch und ließ noch einmal ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Zwei andere Engel konnte sie an zwei verschiedenen Stellen erblicken. Diese taten genau das Gleiche wie ihr Vorgesetzter. Anscheinend mussten sie hierher gekommen sein, während sie geschlafen hatte.

Etwas zog Malthaels Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, denn er schaute von dem Kelch auf. Einen Moment lang schien er nachzudenken, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung – direkt zu Alisa. Diese zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und dachte darüber nach, was der Grund für sein Handeln war. Kurz vor ihr machte er Halt. Einen Herzschlag lang tat sich nichts, bis jemand wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Alisa zuckte erneut – aber deutlich heftiger – zusammen und blinzelte. Es war Itherael der von einer Sekunde auf die nächste neben Mathael stand. Wahrscheinlich wollte Malthael sie ein wenig vorwarnen, damit sie sich nicht zu Tode erschreckte. Sie fing sich auch von Itherael einen interessierten Blick ein. Mit ihrem neuen Kleid zog sie schon das zweite Mal kurzzeitig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Als sie sich sogleich aus ihrer zusammengekauerten Position aufrappelte und sich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, fing der Erzengel des Schicksals an zu sprechen. „Tyrael ist weiterhin durch die Vorbereitungen verhindert. Solange seine Abwesenheit noch andauert, werde ich mich deiner annehmen."  
Die Menschentochter nickte, woraufhin sich Itherael kurzerhand auf den Weg machte. Sie verneigte sich noch vor dem schwarzen Engel, welcher weder sprachlich noch körperlich etwas erwiderte, und folgte geschwind ihrem neuen Aufpasser. Dieser führte sie aus dem Gebäude weiter durch die Gärten der Hoffnung. Die wärmere Luft hier draußen tat ihrem leicht frierenden Körper gut. Nach einer wortlosen Weile erstreckte sich ein weit emporragendes Gebäude in die Höhe. Dieses hatte genau wie alle anderen einen hohen Eingang.

„Vor dir liegt die Bibliothek des Schicksals", erklärte Itherael, während er die erste Treppenstufe erreichte. „Solange Tyrael noch beschäftigt ist, wirst du hier verweilen. Ein Bote hat mich wissen lassen, dass es nicht mehr besonders lange dauern wird. Gedulden musst du dich trotzdem."  
Alisa schaffte es gerade noch so einen Seufzer zu unterdrücken und nickte stattdessen höflich. Es wäre keine gute Idee dem Erzengel zu zeigen, dass sie viel lieber von Tyrael beaufsichtigt wurde.  
Sie betraten das Gebäude, welches – anders als die Becken der Weisheit – drinnen hell erleuchtet war. Der erste Eindruck war faszinierend. Der etwa zehn Meter breite Weg, auf dem sie sich befanden, führte über einen bodenlosen Abgrund zu einer großen, runden Plattform. Auch hier befand sich zentral unter dem Glas das leuchtend schimmernde Wasser. An zwei Stellen floss zusätzlich Wasser von oben in zwei große Auffangbecken. Doch das Überwältigendste waren die blau leuchtenden Lichtfäden an den Wänden, die sich in spiralförmigen Bewegungen von unten nach oben durch das Gebäude schlängelten.  
Alisas Augen blitzten verblüfft auf bei diesem Szenario. Das Himmelswesen neben ihr bedeutete ihr weiter einzutreten. Sogleich betraten sie die runde Plattform, auf der sich etwa ein Duzend anderer Engel aufhielt. Diese lasen und schrieben in den Bücher und Schriftrollen, welche vor ihnen schwebten. Ein Engel brachte seine Schriftrolle zu einem dieser Lichtfäden. Kaum berührte das Pergament das helle Licht, verschwand es. Kurz darauf erschien ein bronzenes Buch, welches der Engel an sich nahm und, zurück auf dem Boden angekommen, aufschlug, um zu lesen.

„Die Engel des Schicksals suchen hier eifrig nach möglichen Antworten, die das Schicksal betreffen." Itherael blieb in der Mitte stehen und ließ die alte Schriftrolle, die er oft mit sich trug, aus den Lichtfäden herbeigleiten, bevor er weitersprach. „Dabei ist Talus'ar von allen Schriftrollen am präzisesten. Trotzdem kann selbst ich nicht die Zukunft ganz genau vorhersagen. Alle Zweifel können nicht abgelegt werden, was das Schicksal betrifft."  
Alisa hörte interessiert zu und nickte einmal, während sie sich am Kleid zupfte.  
„Du kannst dich hier umschauen", fuhr er fort. „Doch ich schätze, dass es hier nichts besonders Interessantes für dich gibt."  
Die Sterbliche brachte ein Lächeln zustande und wandte sich dann der großen Statue zu, die auch in den Gärten der Hoffnung zuhauf stehen und einen Engel darstellen. Die Statue stand gegenüber dem Weg, der zu der Plattform führt. Alisa setzte sich, nachdem sie die Statue lange genug betrachtet hatte, neben eine der Säulen und beobachtete die Engel bei ihrem Studium. Die Zeit verflog ohne nennenswerte Geschehnisse, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ihr Magen anfing zu knurren und ihr Hals ihr zuschaffen machte. Die Wesen um sie herum hatten es anscheinend nicht bemerkt, denn von ihnen gingen keine Reaktionen aus.

Ein paar weitere einsame Minuten verstrichen, bis etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie schaute zum Eingang und erblickte denjenigen, auf den sie erwartungsvoll gewartet hatte. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und eilte zur Mitte der Halle, um dort Tyrael entgegenzukommen. Ihr Gesicht strahlte, als sie vor ihm stand.  
„Entschuldige, dass du warten musstest", sagte Tyrael mit einer müde klingenden Stimme. Nachdem sie seine Entschuldigung mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln annahm, wandte er sich Itherael zu. „Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr Euch Zeit genommen habt, auch wenn Ihr selbst sehr beschäftigt seid."  
„Es hat mir keine Umstände bereitet", winkte der Erzengel des Schicksals ab. „Wenn Ihr meine Dienste noch einmal benötigt, dann zögert nicht. Es ist wichtig, dass Ihr die Truppen weiterhin unterrichtet."  
„Ich werde auf Euer Angebot eingehen, wenn es nötig ist." Mit einer kurzen Geste bedeutete er Alisa mitzukommen. „Wir werden zu den Gerichtshöfen der Gerechtigkeit zurückkehren."  
Bevor sie ihm folgte dankte sie Itherael in Form einer Verbeugung und setzte dann Tyrael nach. Dieser begrüßte sie an seiner Seite mit einem Blick, den sie freudig erwiderte.

In den Gärten der Hoffnung angekommen, gingen sie gemeinsam geradewegs zu Tyraels Gebiet. Aufgrund der sich häufenden Räusperer schaute er besorgt zu Alisa.  
„Wir werden Auriels Hilfe alsbald wieder in Anspruch nehmen", teilte er ihr mit und hielt sogleich Ausschau nach einem Engel. Als er einen herbei beordert hatte, trug er diesem auf, nach Auriel zu suchen und diese zu den Gerichtshöfen der Gerechtigkeit zu bitten. Nachdem der beauftragte Engel sogleich losflog, um die dringende Nachricht zu überbringen, wandte sich Tyrael wieder Alisa zu.  
Diese zupfte sich auffällig am Kleid.  
Der Engel schien lange zu grübeln, was ihr fehlte. Fast schon überfordert mit der Situation, fragte er verzweifelt, auch wenn sie ihm nicht verbal antworten konnte: „Gibt es noch etwas, was du benötigst?"  
Alisa schluckte und fragte sich, wie sie ihm deutlich machen konnte, was sie brauchte. Jäh antwortete sie unbeabsichtigt mit einem Magenknurren. Peinlich berührt strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und ließ dann ihre linke Hand auf ihrem rechten Ellenbogen ruhen.  
Tyrael hatte Schwierigkeiten sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Das ist es also. Tut mir leid, es ist immer noch sehr ungewohnt einen Menschen in den Hohen Himmeln zu bewirten. Ich habe deine Bedürfnisse ganz vergessen."  
„Mh." Alisa konnte spüren, wie ihr eine leichte Röte in die Wangen stieg.  
„Wir werden uns umgehend darum kümmern", bemerkte er, darauf bedacht mit einer möglichst neutralen Stimme zu sprechen. „In der Zwischenzeit wird Auriel bestimmt in den Gerichtshöfen eintreffen."  
Sie nickte nicht, sondern folgte ihm nur mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Nachdem sie allen ihren menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachkommen konnte und Auriel noch einmal die Wunde behandelt hatte, verbrachten die beiden Erzengel noch einige Zeit mit ihr zusammen. Auriel und Tyrael sprachen währenddessen miteinander über ihre verrichteten Tätigkeiten und was noch zu tun war für die Vorbereitungen. Danach ging Alisa mit Tyrael zu ihrem Ort des Erwachens. Dort angekommen machte sich in ihr, trotz des Schlafes bei den Becken der Weisheit, eine leichte Müdigkeit breit, die sich in einem Gähnen äußerte.  
„Du bist ja jetzt schon ziemlich müde", stellte er erstaunt fest. „Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass du deine Kräfte genutzt hast."  
Die Bewohnerin Sanktuarios zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern und setzte sich dann auf ihr weiches Bett.  
Tyrael kam zu ihr und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Kopf. „Ruh dich aus. Wir werden uns später wiedersehen, wenn du aufwachst." Er fuhr ihr kurz durchs Haar und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.  
Alisa war ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie wollte noch nicht, dass er geht. Aber es wäre egoistisch ihn darum zu bitten, noch ein wenig hierzubleiben. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Alisa wollte aber trotzdem nicht alleine bleiben. Außerdem wollte sie sich noch bei ihm bedanken. Doch so ohne Stimme würde ihr das nie richtig gelingen. Mit einem Räuspern wollte sie auf sich aufmerksam machen, doch er bemerkte ihre Intention nicht. Betrübt seufzte sie und holte dann einmal tief Luft.

„T..." Ein angestrengter Hauch entkam ihr. Dann holte sie noch einmal tief Luft. „Tyra-el,... blei...bt-" Weiter kam sie nicht. Ihre kaum hörbare und heisere Stimme verlor sich im Husten.  
„Du hast gerade gesprochen?" Tyrael hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und seine Frage klang fast wie eine Feststellung. Als sie zu ihm schaute und leicht nickte, kam er zu ihr ans Bett. „Du möchtest, dass ich bei dir bleibe?"  
Sie versuchte ihm zu antworten, doch es war zu unverständlich, um es zu verstehen. Stattdessen räusperte sich Alisa und nickte noch einmal als Antwort.  
„Ich verstehe." Der Engel setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Du solltest dich hinlegen und dich ausruhen. Wenn du wieder aufwachst, sollte es dir etwas besser gehen. Unser Gespräch hat noch etwas Zeit, also nur keine Eile. Ich werde solange bei dir bleiben, bis du eingeschlafen bist."  
Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und stellte dann ihre Stiefel neben dem Bett ab. Müde legte sie sich hin und bemühte noch einmal ihre Stimme. „Dan-ke", hauchte sie.  
„Erhol dich, Alisa."  
Ein wenig widerwillig schloss sie ihre Augen und schlief alsbald ein.


	9. Rückkehrende Gefühle

**9. Kapitel: Rückkehrende Gefühle**

Mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln stand sie auf der grünen Wiese, wo die Nutztiere ihres Dorfes grasten. Der wolkenlose blaue Himmel erstreckte sich über das gesamte Tal. Durch die umliegenden grünen Wälder und hohen Berge fuhren viele Händler, die ihre ortsfremden Waren feilboten. Der regenarme Sommer veranlasste viele Umherreisende dazu einen kurzen Stopp in ihrem Dorf zu machen und ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen. Sie war immer ganz fasziniert von den verschiedenen Kulturen und Menschen, die sie in ihrem Dorf für eine kurze Zeit zu sehen bekam. Zwar war ihr kleines Dorf unbedeutend im Gegensatz zu den dichter besiedelten Dörfern und Städten, doch da das Dorf neben einer viel bereisten Route lag, die zu Partha und Kehjan führte, wurde es oft von Fremden besucht.  
Doch was die meisten Dörfler beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht ein einzelner Händler mehr des Weges kam. Auch sie, die sie ein enges Mieder, ein Unterhemd und dazu eine braune Kniebundhose mit Stiefeln trug, machte sich ihre Gedanken über den Verbleib der Ortsfremden. Immerhin bedeuteten Reisende – und vor allen Dingen Händler – Umsatz für sie und ihre Familie. Ihr Vater, der Meister der Schmiedeskunst war, verdiente sein Brot mit dem Verkauf von Waffen, speziell von Schwertern. Hinzu trug ihre Mutter mit von Hand genähten Kleidungsstücken zur finanziellen Unterstützung bei. Sie selbst half beiden Elternteilen so gut sie konnte bei der Arbeit aus.

Eine ihr bekannte, helle Stimme drang von hinten an ihr Ohr. Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, wusste sie, dass diese Stimme ihrem jüngeren Bruder Dallas gehörte. Zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Zenas spielte er oft auf der Weide oder verbotenerweise in den Wäldern. Ihr anderer Bruder, Timeo, das Nesthäkchen der Familie, hingegen war schüchtern und vorsichtiger als seine älteren Brüder.  
„Vater will dich sehen!"  
Sie drehte sich mit leicht nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkeln um. „Was will er denn von mir? Ich habe doch schon die neuen Schwerter sicher verwahrt. Guckt doch, ich habe meine Hände gerade eben erst sauber gemacht. Was will..."  
„Vater will dich sehen!", reifen beide Brüder im Chor. „Los, Vater will dich sehen!"  
Sichtlich genervt atmete sie aus und strich sich die lange Haarmähne aus dem Gesicht, welche ihr durch den Wind die Sicht verschlechtert hatte. „Ich gehe doch schon."  
„Vater will dich sehen", wiederholten sie – dieses Mal jedoch nicht ganz synchron.  
„Warum könnt ihr Vaters Aufgabe nicht erledigen?" Da sie keine Antwort auf die Frage erwartete, ging sie auf beide zu und schlug jedem von beiden leicht gegen den Kopf. Ein bestätigender Schmerzensruf beider Jungen ließ sie lächeln. Nach ihrer Meinung hätten sie weit mehr als nur einen leichten Schlag verdient. Ihre Sticheleien waren an manchen Tagen nicht auszuhalten. Zum Glück verwies ihr Vater die beiden immer wieder in ihre Schranken. Doch schon ein bis zwei Tage nach der Maßregelung fingen die beiden wieder an, Unruhe im Dorf zu stiften.

Sie steigerte ihre Geschwindigkeit, um noch vor dem nahenden Sonnenuntergang bei ihrem Vater anzukommen, auch wenn der Weg von der Weide bis zu ihrem Haus nicht besonders weit war. Über die Schulter schaute sie zurück zu ihren beiden Brüdern, welche entgegen ihrer Erwartung nicht zurück ins Dorf gingen, sondern in Richtung des nördlichen Waldes. Kopfschüttelnd folgte sie ihrem Weg und schon nach einer kurzen Weile merkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aus dem Dorf erklangen nervöse Rufe und auch als sie gen Himmel sah, fiel ihr auf, dass merkwürdige überdurchschnittlich große Vögel auf die Siedlung zuhielten. Das Herz in ihrer Brust fing an schneller zu schlagen und ihre Gedanken rasten förmlich. Da ganz offensichtlich etwas nicht stimmte, begann sie den Rest des Weges nach Hause zu rennen. Und noch bevor sie den Rand des Dorfes betrat, wurden die Rufe zu grausamen Schreien. Ohne auf die ihr entgegenkommenden Menschen zu achten, rannte sie panisch zu ihrem Zuhause. Bevor sie dir Tür erreichte, fielen ihr bewaffnete Männer aus ihrem Dorf auf, die chaotisch hin und her liefen. Ein paar Frauen und Kinder liefen in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen war.

Mit zitternder Hand riss sie die Tür auf und schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter. „Mama! Papa! Wo seid ihr?! Was ist passiert?!"  
„Wo sind Dallas und Zenas?!", rief ihr Vater noch bevor er die Treppen ganz hinter sich lassen konnte und ignorierte die Fragen seiner Tochter. „Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie sofort nach Hause kommen sollen!"  
Ihr angespannter Vater machte sie noch nervöser. Wenn schon ihrem Vater der Schrecken in den Knochen saß, musste es etwas Ernstes sein.  
„Sie sind in Richtung des nördlichen Waldes gegangen. Papa, was ist hier los? Die Leute..."  
„Verdammt!", fluchte der muskulöse Mann vor ihr und ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten. „Hör mir gut zu und tu was ich dir sage! Ein paar Jäger aus unserem Dorf haben Dämonen in der Nähe gesichtet. Jeden Moment könnten sie hier einmaschieren."  
Ungläubig schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Nein..."  
„Deine Brüder sollten davon nichts mitbekommen. Deshalb habe ich sie ohne Begründung zu dir geschickt. Eigentlich ist es ganz gut, dass sie nicht zurück gekommen sind. Folge ihnen und sorge dafür, dass sie nicht wieder herkommen!" Er drückte ihr ein langes Schwert, welches er immer bei sich trug, in die Hand und drehte sie zur Tür um.  
„Aber Papa!", protestierte sie und lehnte sich gegen die Hände ihres Vaters. „Was ist mit Mutter und Timeo? Und du? Was ist mit dir? Kommt mit! Bitte, ich kann nicht ohne euch gehen!"  
„Keine Widersprüche! Deine Mutter und Timeo sind vor zwei Minuten mit anderen Frauen und Kinder nach Westen gegangen. Lauf jetzt!"  
„Und was ist mit dir? Papa!" Ihre flehende Stimme verlor sich in einem Schluchzen.  
„Gehorche!", schrie er sie an und zerrte sie aus dem Haus. Noch bevor er die Tür schloss, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass seine Augen in einem feuchten Schimmer aufblitzten.

„Nein, Papa", hauchte sie, während sie dem Beispiel ihres Vaters folgte. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen und sie stand einfach nur da und starrte die Tür zu ihrem Haus an. Sie wollte schon einen Schritt zur Tür machen, da riss sie ein gellender Schrei aus ihrer kleinen Welt. Neben ihr auf dem stark befahrenen Weg ging eine ältere Frau zu Boden. Das Blut aus ihrer Kopfwunde strömte unaufhaltsam heraus und über ihr stand ein gewaltiger beleibter Dämon mit seiner blutigen Keule. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war und verharrte unbeweglich an ihrem Platz. Obwohl die Angst ihren gesamten Körper in ihren Bann zog und ihr Hirn danach schrie, dass sie sofort weglaufen sollte, konnte sie sich nicht rühren.  
„Das ist eine Lüge. Das ist nicht wahr." Sie konnte nicht aufhören die beiden Sätze zu wiederholen und doch verstand sie nach dem zweiten Mal nicht mehr die Bedeutung der beiden Sätze. Sie registrierte es nicht einmal mehr, was sie vor sich hinmurmelte.  
Ein weiterer druchdringender und dieses Mal länger anhaltender Schrei ließ sie aufschrecken. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte den in die Jahre gekommenen Bäcker, wie er von einem dieser riesigen geflügelten Vögel gepackt und weit oben in der Luft wieder losgelassen wurde. Sie hielt den Atem an, als der arme Mann mit zerberstenden Tönen von Holz und Knochen auf dem Dach eines Hauses landete.

Das beleibte Monster mit der Keule hinter ihr stampfte auf sie zu und gab undeutlich „Komm Menschlein" von sich. Noch bevor sie überhaupt denken konnte, lief sie endlich weg. Es war nicht besonders schwer diesem trägen Klops zu entkommen, doch es gab auch noch andere, flinkere von seiner Sorte. Diesen konnte sie nur mit Mühe und mit Hilfestellung der bewaffneten Männer aus dem Dorf ausweichen. In der kurzen Zeit, als sie bei ihrem Vater war, hatte sich schon eine beachtliche Menge an Blut angesammelt und die Anzahl der menschlichen Leichen stieg schnell an. Wohingegen die Zahl der Dämonen um keinen einzigen geschmälert wurde. Im Gegenteil, es kamen immer mehr von ihnen. So sie lief weinend und verzweifelt weiter, während Bekannte mit ihren Gesichtern im Dreck lagen und nie wieder ihre Augen öffnen würden.  
„Mama, Timeo", flüsterte sie mit ihrer heiser gewordenen Stimme. „Dallas, Zenas... Papa. Seid am Leben. Bitte!" Ihr Herz pochte brachial in ihrer Brust – wegen der Verzweiflung und wegen der körperlichen Anstrengung. Und doch wagte sie es nicht auch nur nach hinten zu schauen. Ihrem Vater konnte sie nicht helfen, doch es gab noch Dallas und Zenas, die von all dem hier nichts wussten. Sie musste sie daran hindern, hierher zu kommen. Außerdem waren ihre Mutter und ihr jüngster Bruder hier noch irgendwo. Auch wenn ihr Herz sagte, dass sie das ganze Dorf nach den beiden absuchen sollte, so stellte sich ihr Gehirn quer. Die Angst erlaubte ihr nicht, sich noch weiter in dem Dorf aufzuhalten.

Als sie um ein kleines Haus um die Ecke bog und weiterlief – das Schwert fest umklammert –, erblickte sie eine überschaubare Gruppe von Männern und Frauen mit ihren Kindern. Zu ihrem Unglück umsäumten die Angreifer die Menschen, um ihnen den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, denn sie konnte keinen ihrer Familienangehörigen in der Versammlung erkennen. Trotzdem traf sie dieser Anblick zutiefst. Sie kannte alle Leute dort, wenn auch nur vom Sehen. Die verzweifelten Gesichter nahmen ihr für einen Augenblick den Atem und ließen sie unaufmerksam werden.  
Ein schriller Schrei, wie von einem Vogel, verursachte ein kollektives Zusammenzucken seitens der Menschen. Schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie, wie ein beißender Schmerz angefangen von ihrer rechten Schulter bis in ihren gesamten Körper hindurchschoss. Warmes Blut floss aus der Wunde, die einer dieser riesigen geflügelten Dämonen verursacht hatte. Sie schrie gequält auf und ließ ihre Waffe fallen, während das Monster sie vom Boden nach oben zog. Doch lange währte dieser Flug nicht. Ein im Gesicht verunstalteter Höllenbewohner fegte seinen Kumpanen mit seinem Streitkolben vom Himmel – mit ihm auch sie. Der getroffene Dämon ließ schnell von ihr ab, da seine Krallen nicht tief genug in ihrem Fleisch verankert waren. Der harte Aufprall auf den Boden presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und ließ ihren schlaffen Körper noch ein paar Meter weiter rollen, bevor sie endlich zum Stillstand kam. Um ein Haar hätte sie das gleiche Schicksal, wie das des Bäckers, ereilt, oder sogar ein noch viel schlimmeres. Unfähigkeit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, halfen ihre Instinkte sie am Leben zu erhalten. Um nicht durch Sauerstoffmangel zu sterben, rang sie keuchend nach Luft, die durch den aufgewirbelten Staub nur schwer einzuatmen war. Nach einer panischen, halben Ewigkeit schaffte sie es ihre Atmung geringfügig zu normalisieren, doch sie war noch vom Schmerz und dem Aufprall benommen. Schwummrig kroch sie in die Richtung, in der sie ihr Schwert vermutete.

„Beute gehört mir!", grölte eine tiefe Stimme, gefolgt von einem widerlichen Schmatzen. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie den Dämon, der ihren Sturz verursacht hatte. Er sah sehr scheußlich aus und ihm fehlten zwei Finger. Ohne auch nur die geringste Fluchtmöglichkeit zu haben, wurde sie von seiner gigantischen Hand zu Boden gedrückt. Der Druck ließ sie gepeinigt aufstöhnen.  
„Nein!", quiekste sie schwer atmend. „Lass ah-"  
„Meins", grunzte das Monster belustigt und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Der Dämon röchelte leicht beim Atmen und lachte laut los, als er ihr vor Schmerz und Angst verzerrtes Gesicht erblickte. Dabei wurde das Röcheln immer lauter, sodass sie hätte meinen können, dass er jeden Moment ersticken würde. Doch ihn schien das gar nicht zu stören.  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stockte ihm sein Lachen und seine Augen weiteten sich erschreckt. Erst einen Moment später bemerkte sie, dass sich die Last auf ihren Körper verstärkte – der Dämon rang um sein Gleichgewicht und stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab. Sie schrie unter seinem Gewicht gedämpft auf, bevor sie endlich von seinem Griff erlöst wurde. Ihr Angreifer konnte sich nicht mehr halten und war seitlich nach vorne umgekippt, ohne sie unter seinem fetten Leib zu begraben. Begleitend beim Sturz ertönte ein Geräusch, welches sie als Genickbruch interpretierte, doch ein Jaulen war nicht zu vernehmen. Nun sah sie auch den Grund für sein Straucheln. Ein mit einem Schwert ausgerüsteter Dorfbewohner, der nun am Boden lag, wurde von einem goblinartigen Monster gegen ihren Peiniger geschleudert. Seine Bauernkleidung war mit Blut besudelt und alles deutete darauf hin, dass er einige mittelschwere Verletzungen davon getragen hatte. Wimmernd stemmte er sich mit seinem rostigen Schwert in die Höhe, während der flinke Dämon mit langsamen Schritten auf sie beide zu ging. Alarmiert wollte sie aufspringen, fiel aber aufgrund ihrer Kraftlosigkeit sofort wieder hin. Laut stöhnend stützte sie sich mit ihren Armen ab, während der Mann schon wackelig auf seinen Beinen stand.

„Verschwinde, du Monster!", rief der Mann seinem Gegenüber entgegen und lief humpelnd davon. Ihr stockte augenblicklich der Atem. Anstatt ihr zu helfen und gegen das Monster zu kämpfen, floh der Bauer vom Schlachtfeld? Sie hatte ganz fest mit Hilfe von ihm gerechnet, doch diese Annahme stellte sich als falsch dar. Der Überlebensinstinkt des Dorfbewohners war größer als die Bereitschaft ihr zu helfen und damit den sicheren Tod in Kauf zu nehmen. Panisch und mit unkontrollierbar zitternden Bewegungen stemmte sie sich in die Höhe. Zu ihrem Glück musterte sie der Goblindämon nur kurz und lief dann dem entflohenen Mann hinterher. Ohne auch nur ansatzweise ihren Blick zu dem Unglücksraben schweifen zu lassen, schleppte sie sich zu ihrem Schwert und fiel knapp zwei Meter vor dem Gegenstand der Begierde auf die Knie. Noch bevor sie den Rest des Weges hinter sich bringen konnte, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme schreien.  
„Zena-s", brachte sie beunruhigt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Endlich erreichte sie die Waffe und nahm sie in ihre beiden Hände. Es war ein Zufall, dass ihre Schulter und ihr Arm trotz der brennenden Wunde noch voll funktionsfähig waren. So stemmte sie sich, genau wie der Bauer vor ihr, mithilfe des Schwertes in die Höhe und schaute dorthin, wo Zenas' Schrei seine Quelle fand. Ihr Herz stoppte, als sie ihren jüngeren Bruder in den Fängen eines gehörnten Dämons vorfand. Sie schaffte es, sich einigermaßen schnell fortzubewegen, doch die Entfernung war immer noch zu groß, als das sie sich sicher sein konnte, bei ihm anzukommen, bevor der Dämon ihn irgendwie verletzen konnte. Mit einer kratzigen Stimme rief sie ihm zu: „Zenas!"

Noch bevor sie es registrieren konnte, tauchte plötzlich Dallas mit einem blutigen Kurzschwert auf, stürmte auf den Dämonen zu, der seinen Zwillingsbruder gefangen hielt, und rief: „Lass meinen Brud-"  
Dallas' Kopf fiel körperlos auf harten Stein und rollte dann ein paar Meter weiter, während der Kopf eine ungleichmäßige, blutige Spur nach sich zog. Erst Sekunden später ging auch der Rest seines Körpers zu Boden. Sowohl sie als auch Zenas schrien markerschütternd auf, wohingegen der verantwortliche Dämon in einem gehässigen Lachen ausbrach und seine kurz vorher benutze Axt an dem Stück Stoff abwischte, der um seine Hüften geschlungen war.  
„DALLAS!", gellte sie beinahe klanglos. In blinder Wut lief sie mit erhobenem Schwert auf den Mörder ihres Bruders zu. Dabei vergaß sie allen Schmerz und alles andere um sich herum. Das Einzige, was für sie zählte, war es den Tod ihres geliebten Bruders zu rächen und ihren anderen, gefangenen zu befreien. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie gewaltsam zu Boden gerissen. Noch im Fallen erkannte sie den flinken Goblindämonen, der dem fliehenden Bauern hinterhergelaufen war. Doch auch nach vielen Sekunden nach dem Sturz wusste sie immer noch nicht, wo er sie mit seiner Keule getroffen hatte. Sie spürte nur, wie sich ein donnernder Schmerz in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete und ihr die Sinne nahm. Unfähig sich zu erheben, schloss sie die Augen und wartete unfreiwillig auf ihr Schicksal.

Ein weiterer gepeinigter Schrei – einer von unzähligen, der an diesem Abend dem kleinen Dorf seinen Frieden nahm – erklang und ließ sie ihre Augen aufschlagen. Sie streckte ihren Hals und sah die Welt vor sich auf dem Kopf. Doch sogleich bereute sie ihre Augen aufgemacht zu haben. Sie musste tatenlos zusehen, wie zwei Dämonen über ihre Mutter herfielen. Ihr jüngster Bruder lag regungslos neben dem grauenhaften Szenario. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah sie, wie aus der Bauchdecke des Blondschopfs etwas hinausragte. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was ihrem Bruder angetan worden war. Bei diesem Anblick rannen ihr die Tränen unaufhaltsam die Schläfen runter, während sich ihre Sicht immer weiter verschlechterte.  
„Mama, Timeo." Ihre Lippen formten die Worte, doch ihre Stimme versagte, sodass niemand die stummen Wort hören konnte. „Papa, Da-llas, … Ze-nas..." Langsam verfiel sie in einen leichten Dämmerzustand. Doch sogleich spürte sie, wie sich ein Dämon an ihr zuschaffen machte und sie am Bein hinter sich herzog. Unter schwerem Atem verlor sie allmählich das Bewusstsein.

Nach einer kurzen Stille kamen in ihrer verblassenden Gedankenwelt drei undeutliche Silhouetten zum Vorschein, die die Größe eines normalen Menschen um ein Vielfaches überstiegen. Die erste, die ihr ins Auge fiel, war mit einem widderähnlichen, gehörnten Haupt versehen. Der gesamte Körper war stämmig und mit Zacken überhäuft. Die zweite erinnerte sie an einen Geist, welcher keinen Unterkörper besaß, dafür aber einen langen Schwanz. Die letzte wiederum hatte Beine, die ein wenig einer Spinne glichen. Der Oberkörper hingegen, der von den vier Gliedmaßen gehalten wurde, ähnelte entfernt dem eines Menschen.  
In diesem Augenblick fühlte sie Schrecken, Hass und Zerstörung. Tief in ihrem Inneren winselte sie um Gnade, doch diese Emotionen – die Silhouetten – verschlangen sie und ließen sie in der tiefsten Dunkelheit zurück. Die immense Macht, die sie vergehen ließ, raubte ihr das letzte bisschen Kraft und ihr Leben. Doch es war ihr sowie so schon egal. Ohne ihre Familie hatte ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Sie konnte sich den negativen Emotionen hingeben, aufgeben und einfach sterben. Für sie war die Welt untergegangen. Das Glück hatte sie verlassen und die Zeit der friedlichen Idylle war abgelaufen. Es würde nie wieder so sein wie es einmal war. Nie wieder könnte sie ein überglückliches Lächeln zustande bringen. Und langsam erlosch ihr Leben nach und nach...

Licht. Mitten in dem Herzen der Finsternis erstrahlte ein schimmerndes Licht. Es wärmte ihren kalt und leblos gewordenen Körper. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Es war direkt vor ihr. Zum Greifen nah. So angenehm, so vertraut. Sie erkannte das Licht, denn es war schon seit ein paar Tagen ihre Zuflucht gewesen. Erst hatte sie das Licht nicht an sich herankommen lassen, doch nun war es der Grund, wieso sie weiterleben wollte.  
Müde wollte sie ihre Hand nach dem Licht ausstrecken, doch sie war immer noch wie gelähmt. Die Dunkelheit ließ sie nicht frei und zerrte nicht nur an ihrem Körper, sondern auch an ihrer Seele. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Nicht ein zweites Mal. Dieses Mal wollte sie dagegen ankämpfen und weiterleben.  
„Tyrael", flüsterte sie so leise, dass man sie sogar kaum verstanden hätte, hätte man sich mit seinem Ohr dicht über ihr Gesicht gebeugt. Langsam ließ die Starre von ihr ab, als sie sich noch weiter auf das Licht konzentrierte. Und sie schaffte es sich von den Emotionen loszulösen. Sie fürchtete sich nicht mehr vor der Finsternis. Sie hasste nicht mehr die Menschen, die ihr nicht geholfen hatten. Und sie wollte nicht mehr die Welt und ihre Ungerechtigkeit zerstört sehen. Sie wollte, dass die Gerechtigkeit über alle Übel richtete. Doch alleine konnte dieses Licht nicht gegen die Emotionen ankämpfen. Mit ihrer Hilfe, aber, würde es gelingen. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben und sie würde nicht aufgeben.  
Zuversichtlich näherte sie sich in dem düsternen Nichts dem Licht. Kurz bevor sie es erreichte, schloss sie die Augen und konnte endlich wieder ihren gesamten Körper spüren, ihr Leben, die Realität. Die Illusion verschwamm endlich zusammen mit dem Traum.

Abrupt riss sie ihre Augen auf und starrte die gewölbte, meterhohe Decke über sich an. Erst einen Herzschlag später erblickte sie den Engel neben sich. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und blinzelte langsam. Es war wirklich nur ein Traum, gemischt mit einer Illusion. Aber auch wenn die drei Silhouetten nur eine Illusion waren, hatten sie ihr übel mitgespielt. Sie fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig benommen und entkräftet. So als wäre das gar keine Einbildung gewesen, sondern bittere Realität.  
Nach einer stillen Minute fühlte sie sich mehr oder weniger normal und erst da fiel ihr auf, dass Tyrael ihr seine Hand auf das Brustbein gelegt hatte. Die Berührung fühlte sich warm an und es schwang auch – wie damals – das Gefühl von Sicherheit mit. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach weiter liegen geblieben und hätte sich ausgeruht. Aber dafür war der Erzengel nicht hier. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun. Immerhin stand eine entscheidende Schlacht bevor. Jetzt, wo sie ihre Stimme wieder hatte, musste sie ihren Zweck erfüllen und Wiedergutmachung leisten. Immerhin hatten sich die Himmelsbewohner ihrer angenommen – und das mit einem konkreten Ziel.

Immer noch wortlos schaute sie der Engel an und verharrte weiterhin mit seiner Hand an der gleichen Stelle. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Dann hob sie sich leicht an, um sich sogleich mit den Armen abzustützen. Ein ziehender Schmerz durchlief ihren Körper, sodass sie die Luft scharf zwischen ihren Zähnen einsog. Tyrael setzte schon dazu an, ihr mit seiner Hand zu helfen, doch sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Verstehend zog er seine Hand von ihr und ließ ihr Zeit und Platz, um sich in eine Sitzposition aufzurappeln. Sie schaffte es und erblickte nun einen weiteren Engel etwas abseits von ihnen. Dieser Himmelsbewohner war ihr nicht bekannt und sie wusste auch nicht, zu welchem Zweck er hier war. Aber das war auch nicht wichtig.  
Unwillkürlich fuhr sie sich mit dem Zeigefinger über ihr Augenlid. Verwundert betrachtete sie ihren von Tränen feucht gewordenen Finger. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich nicht nur im Traum geweint, sondern auch in der realen Welt. Schnell wischte sie sich auch das andere Auge trocken und schaute gespannt zu Tyrael hinauf. Dieser schien erleichtert zu sein, auch wenn sie das mangels Gesichtszügen nicht sehen konnte. Es war ein Gefühl, das sie spürte.  
Er beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit über geduldig und wartete wohl darauf, dass sie von sich aus ein Gespräch startete. Aber so ganz wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Es war mehr als nur ein Albtraum, oder?", wollte er sich vergewissern und durchbrach endlich die unangenehm werdende Stille.  
„Ja", gab sie mit ihrer kaum hörbaren Stimme nach ein paar Herzschlägen zögernd zu. Dazu nickte sie leicht.  
„Ich habe es gefühlt, als ich dich berührt habe. Nur verstehe ich nicht ganz, wie dir so eine Illusion hier in den Hohen Himmeln widerfahren konnte. Dieser Ort müsste dich eigentlich von bösen Mächten abschirmen." Er stutzte, fuhr dann aber fort: „Ist dir so etwas Ähnliches schon einmal passiert?"  
Alisa dachte eine Weile nach und wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, sagte dann aber mit rauer Stimme: „Ja, es war aber anders" - sie räusperte sich - „im Kerker. Ich hatte... Ich fühlte die ganze Zeit über diese bösen Emotionen. Als ich" - wieder musste sie sich räuspern und gleich darauf husten - „Als ich wach war und auch beim Schlafen. Ich fühlte sie immer." Gequält fasste sie sich leicht an ihren verwundeten Hals, weil es so schwer war zu sprechen.  
„Und erst als du hier in den Hohen Himmeln warst, ließen sie von dir ab?" Tyrael erhielt eine bestätigende Antwort in Form eines Kopfnickens. „Da es sich bis jetzt nur um einen Einzelfall handelt, können wir noch keine konkreten Rückschlüsse ziehen. Dennoch sollten wir die Situation ernst nehmen. Wenn du noch einmal so etwas fühlen solltest, egal ob du wach bist oder schläfst, dann musst du uns Bescheid geben."  
Das Mädchen nickte erneut, dieses Mal jedoch war sie ein wenig verängstigt.  
„Ich vermute, dass es sich nur um starke Erinnerungen handelt", sagte er, um sie zu beruhigen. „Sie wurden wahrscheinlich durch deinen Albtraum ausgelöst. Hab keine Angst." Der Angehörige des Angiris-Rates drehte sich zu dem Engel um, welcher weiterhin nur stumm dastand. „Richte Auriel aus, dass sie in den Gerichtshöfen der Gerechtigkeit gebraucht wird. Sie wird wissen, worum es geht."  
Ohne weitere Umschweife verneigte sich der Engel wortlos und führte seinen Befehl aus. Alisa folgte ihm neugierig mit ihrem Blick, bis er den Raum verließ.

„Ich nehme an, dass Auriel hier sehr bald eintreffen wird." Inzwischen hatte er sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht und beobachtete ihre Bewegungen. Er zögerte nicht lange und fragte sie: „Du hast etwas gesagt, als du schliefst, doch es war zu leise. Kannst du mir sagen, was es war?"  
Sie zuckte merklich auf. Natürlich wusste sie es noch. „Ich habe... ich weiß es nicht mehr", log sie in letzter Sekunde. Ihrer Meinung nach war es nicht von Bedeutung. Verstohlen biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein kratziges Husten.  
Tyrael nickte – was eine seltene Geste seinerseits und der anderen Engel war –, dass er verstanden hatte. „Möchtest du mir erzählen, was dir in deinem Traum widerfahren ist?"  
Die Sterbliche betrachtete unbewusst ihre Hände und schüttelte kurz darauf ihren Kopf. Sogleich brach sie in einem heiseren Husten aus, welches sie zuvor unterdrückt hatte.  
„In Ordnung, Alisa", willigte der Erzengel ein. „Du sollst aber wissen, dass du jederzeit das Gespräch mit uns aufsuchen kannst. Egal, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt. Wir werden dir Gehör schenken."  
Alisa wollte ihm nicht mehr zuhören – sie konnte einfach nicht, ohne dabei gleich in Tränen auszubrechen. Alles, was an ihr seelisch nagte – der Überfall auf ihr Dorf, der Tod ihrer geliebten Familie, die Schmerzen im Kerker und die Befremdlichkeit hier zwischen den meisten Engeln – kam jetzt wieder hervor. Und da sagte dieser Engel, dass er sich ihrer Probleme annehmen und sie anhören würde? Dass sie diese schwere Last endlich nicht mehr alleine tragen musste? Dass sie seelisch am Zerbrechen war und Hilfe bei den Engeln ersuchen konnte? Ja, sie konnte es tun, sie schaffte es aber einfach nicht. Sie konnte sich dazu nicht überwinden.  
Aufgewühlt und mit einem Kloß im Hals, hatte sie Mühe die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Deshalb entschied sie sich, sich abzulenken und auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Nervös fuhr sie sich mit der rechten Hand von unten nach oben über ihren linken Arm und schaute dabei mit gesenktem Blick nach unten. Ihr musste ein anderes Thema einfallen, um nicht doch gegen ihre Gefühle zu verlieren. Erst wollte ihr nichts in den Sinn kommen, sodass ihre Bewegungen schon sehr auffällig wurden. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an ein kleines Versprechen.

Alisa schluckte den hartnäckigen Kloß herunter und sah leicht befangen zu dem geduldigen Engel hoch. „Was... was ist mit der Sache, dich ich nicht wissen durfte?" Ein leichtes Keuchen entwich ihr. „Ich meine... gestern, als Auriel Euch..."  
„Daran erinnert hat, was Malthael gesagt hatte?", vervollständigte er ihren Satz und ihr schien fast so, als ob er gelächelt hätte, wenn er denn ein Mensch gewesen wäre.  
Die Sterbliche nickte stumm und blinzelte merklich. Ihre Finger krampften sich in die Decke, die noch immer über ihren halben Körper gelegt war, und zog diese straff. Sie konnte ihre Neugier einfach nicht verstecken, auch wenn sie sie sich eigentlich gar nicht anmerken lassen wollte.  
„Du hast es also nicht vergessen", stellte er belustigt fest, bemühte sich aber um einen Ton, welcher sie jedoch nicht verunsichern ließ. Immerhin hatte er gesagt, dass Auriels Erinnerung an Malthaels Worte kein besonderes Geheimnis bargen. Und Alisa war so fürchterlich davon besessen, in Erfahrung zu bringen, was es damit auf sich hat.  
Sie nickte erneut, wobei ihr Mund einen kleinen Spalt breit offen blieb, die Augen voller Erwartung.  
„Es ist wirklich simpel." Tyrael legte ihr eine Hand auf ihren Kopf. „Menschen fühlen durch Körperkontakt Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Es fällt ihnen leichter anderen Vertrauen zu schenken. Sie sind dann eher bereit sich zu öffnen und ihre Ängste zu überwinden." Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar, nachdem sie wieder ihren gereizten Hals besänftigt hatte.  
Alisa schaute ihn fragend an, wobei eine senkrechte Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen sichtbar wurde, da sie diese zusammenzog. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."  
„Um deine Stimme wiederzufinden musstest du anfangen wenigstens einem von uns voll zu vertrauen. Du hattest deine Stimme verloren, da du niemanden mehr hattest, an den du dich wenden kannst. Du dachtest, dass du alleine wärst. Dass du mit niemandem mehr je wieder ein Wort wechseln würdest. Und durch den Körperkontakt wurden die positiven Gefühle bestärkt, die zu deiner geistigen Genesung beitrugen. Ich hoffe, dass du es uns nicht übel nimmst." Der Himmelskrieger strich ihr mit einer kurzen Bewegung durchs Haar und zog dann seine Hand weg.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war kaum zu deuten. Es vermischten sich grundverschiedene Gefühlsregungen, so wie Erstaunen, Scham und Freude. Doch schon einige Sekunden später fasste sie sich wieder und brachte ein fades Lächeln zustande. Tyrael und die anderen Engel hatten es nur gut gemeint. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich so leicht durchschaubar und beeinflussbar. Ein einfaches, dummes Menschenmädchen.  
Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und machte aus dem faden Lächeln ein ehrliches. „Ich danke Euch dafür."  
Tyraels Flügel zuckten kaum merklich auf, nahmen dann aber gleich wieder ihre gewohnte wellenförmige Bewegung auf. Es schien fast so, als ob er über ihre Worte ein wenig erleichtert war. „Du hast dich wirklich verändert", stellte er kurz darauf fest. „Sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Du bist nicht mehr so gehemmt. Stattdessen bist du selbstsicherer geworden. Auch dein Körper hat ein natürliches Gewicht bekommen."  
Unbewusst schaute sie hinab zu ihren rauen Händen und dachte an die Zeit im Kerker zurück, als ihr zitternder Körper abgemagert war und sich ihre Rippen deutlich unter ihrer Haut abzeichneten.  
„Wobei mich immer noch wundert", fuhr er ohne Pause fort, „dass du früher mit dem Schwert umgegangen haben sollst." Er erntete von ihr einen beleidigten Blick, doch er sprach neckisch weiter. „Du scheinst nicht ganz ehrlich mit mir zu sein. Flunkerst du?"  
Ein gequengeltes und zugleich heiseres „Nein!" entkam ihr. Kurz darauf musste sie wieder husten.  
„Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint", gab er amüsiert von sich, wobei seine Flügel doch tatsächlich ein wenig flatterten.  
Die Bewohnerin Sanktuarios drehte ihren Kopf weg von ihm und blickte übellaunig drein, wobei ihre Wangen ein leichtes Rot annahmen.  
„Ihr Menschen seid schon interessante Wesen."  
Ihr Kopf blieb noch in der gleichen Position, aber ihre Augen verengten sich ein wenig und schauten ihn aufmerksam an. „Gleichfalls", erwiderte sie sehr leise.  
Tyrael legte ihr versöhnlich seine Hand abermals auf ihr Haupt. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter und sie entspannte ihre Gesichtsmuskeln zu einem Lächeln. Dieser Engel wusste ganz genau, dass ihre Art von Mensch seine Sticheleien letztendlich immer mit einem Lächeln beantworten würde. Und sie war ihm dankbar, dass er die Stimmung heben wollte.  
Wehmütig erinnerte sie sich an Dallas und Zenas, die sie auch immer wieder geärgert und zum Lächeln gebracht hatten.

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht erzählen, wie du dazu kamst, mit Schwertern umzugehen?" Seine Stimme nahm wieder den gewohnten, sanftmütigen Ton an und er zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Oder möchtest du es lieber für dich behalten?"  
„Doch", gab sie zurück. „Doch, ich möchte es Euch sagen, wenn Ihr es hören wollt. Ich bin die Tochter eines Schmieds. Ich habe -" Sie unterbrach ihren Redefluss, um ihren Hals frei zu bekommen und änderte ihre Sitzposition ein wenig. „Ich habe meinem Vater ab und zu bei der Arbeit ausgeholfen. Da ich die Älteste von meinen Geschwistern war, musste ich aushelfen. Früher hatte mein Vater auch einen... einen -" Sie suchte das Wort, das ihr nicht einfallen wollte.  
„Lehrling?", half er ihr aus.  
Alisa räusperte sich wieder schmerzhaft und nickte. „Ja, einen Lehrling. Doch der starb an einer Krankheit. Und da es zu lange gedauert hat, um einen neuen zu suchen, musste ich meinem Vater helfen. Und dann wurde es zur Gewohnheit. Nebenbei hat mir mein Vater auch gezeigt, wie man mit dem Schwert richtig umgeht." Ein Husten kam über ihre Lippen. „Und obwohl ich nur unter Aufsicht meines Vaters mit dem Schwert üben durfte, habe ich es auch manchmal im Verborgenen gemacht." Sie fuhr sich leicht verlegen mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare und biss sich sacht auf die Unterlippe.  
Tyrael lachte kurz. „Möchtest du mir vielleicht später zeigen, wie gut du mit dem Schwert umgehen kannst?"

„Wie könnt Ihr nur auf so einen Gedanken kommen, Tyrael?"  
Eine mahnende Stimme ließ Alisa aufschrecken. Sie ortete die Quelle der Stimme beim Eingangsbereich des Raumes.  
„Alisa braucht Ruhe, um vollständig genesen zu können. Auch wenn ihre alten Läsionen schon gut verheilt sind, bereitet ihr die Brandwunde noch erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bei der Atmung." Auriel schwebte zu den beiden herüber und kam dann auf dem Boden zum Stehen. Sogleich machte Tyrael seiner Mitstreiterin Platz. Ein bisschen weiter entfernt kam der unbekannte Engel von vorhin zum Stillstand.  
„Alisa soll doch nicht kämpfen", verteidigte sich Tyrael mit ruhiger Stimme. „Sie kann-"  
„Es bleibt dabei", unterbrach Auriel ihn und trat ihm einen Schritt entgegen. „Alisa wird sich erst ausruhen. Danach kann sie sich in einem höheren Ausmaß körperlich betätigen."  
Resigniert gab der gepanzerte Engel auf. Alisa hingegen hatte Mühe ihr Grinsen zu verstecken, weshalb sie es hinter ihrer Hand verbarg.  
Der Erzengel der Hoffnung widmete sich nun endlich dem Mädchen. „Du kannst also wieder sprechen? Das freut mich außerordentlich. Wie ist dein Wohlbefinden?"  
„Nur mein Hals tut mir weh", antwortete sie, nachdem sie ihre Hand vom Mund genommen hatte. „Sonst geht es mir gut." Sie keuchte und sah den Engel mit strahlenden Augen an. „Ich wollte mich bei Euch bedanken Auriel. Für Eure Hilfe."  
„Aber das hast du doch schon." Die Himmelsbewohnerin setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Mir reicht auch nur ein Lächeln deinerseits, um zu wissen, dass meine Hilfe von Nutzen war." Sie legte ihr ihre Finger an Alisas Hals und glitt über die verbrannte Haut. „Wenn es besonders schmerzen sollte, gibst du mir Bescheid."  
Da Alisa in dem Augenblick nicht nicken konnte, bestätigte sie mit einem „mh", dass sie verstanden hatte. Und obwohl Auriel höchste Vorsicht bei ihren Bewegungen walten ließ, stöhnte sie leise auf. Doch schon gleich fühlte sie, wie das Kratzen in ihrem Hals gemildert und wie ihre Atmung leichter wurde.

„Es ist wirklich schön, deine Stimme endlich zu hören", fuhr der weibliche Engel nach einer kurzen Stille fort. „So wie ich das heraushören konnte, bedienst du dich der einfachen Gemeinsprache, die auf Sanktuario sehr üblich ist."  
Die Menschentochter schluckte und war sich fast sicher, dass Auriel dies durch die Berührung spüren konnte. Sie war ein bisschen verlegen ob ihrer bescheidenen Ausdrucksweise. Die Engel hingegen nutzten eine gehobenere Sprache. Aber etwas Anderes hatte sie einfach nicht gelernt. So hatte man nun mal in ihrem Dorf gesprochen.  
„Du solltest deine Stimme in nächster Zeit nicht allzu sehr beanspruchen." Die Angehörige des Angiris-Rates beendete die Behandlung. „Bald solltest du wieder ohne Probleme sprechen können."  
Die Sterbliche nickte lächelnd. „Danke."  
„Es hat mich gefreut, Alisa", entgegnete Auriel ihr zufrieden. „Leider bin ich gerade zu beschäftigt, als dass ich dir weiterhin Gesellschaft leisten könnte. Auf mich warten noch wichtige Angelegenheiten." Sie schaute zu ihrem Mitstreiter. „Tyrael wird auf dich Acht geben. Ruh dich aus, Alisa."  
Nachdem die Angesprochene genickt hatte, drehte sich Auriel um und flog aus dem Raum. Der fremde Engel jedoch verharrte weiterhin an seinem Platz und wartete auf Befehle.

„Alisa..." Tyrael verstummte und dachte nach, bis er neu ansetzte. „Wie lautet dein wahrer Name?"  
Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte den Namen behalten, den ihr mir gegeben habt. Mein alter Name erinnert mich zu sehr an meine Vergangenheit." Ihre Stimme war nun klar und ihr Atem war gleichmäßig.  
„In Ordnung, Alisa", sagte er. „Es freut mich, dass dir Malthaels Namensvorschlag gefällt." Der Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit ließ sich wieder neben seinem Schützling auf dem Bett nieder.  
Sie freute sich, dass er weiterhin bei ihr blieb, so wie es Auriel gesagt hatte.  
Unsicher strich sie sich durch die Haare. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie zögerte, bis endlich ein Wort über ihre Lippen kam. „Imperius nennt mich und mein Volk 'Nephalem'. Ist das... Ist das eine Beschimpfung?"  
„Nein Alisa", begann er mit sanfter Stimme zu erklären, „das Wort Nephalem bezeichnet die ersten Menschen auf Sanktuario. Diese stammen von Engeln und Dämonen ab. In ihnen wohnen immense Kräfte inne, die selbst die von ihren Urvätern übersteigen. Mit der Zeit, aber, vergaßen die Nephalem ihre Herkunft und ihre Macht. Sie wurden zu Menschen ohne nennenswerte Fähigkeiten." Er hielt inne und berührte sie leicht mit seinem Finger am Brustbein. „Doch auch wenn die Kräfte vergessen sein mögen, besitzt jeder einzelne Mensch tief in seinem Inneren diese Macht – sein Geburtsrecht. Sie muss nur erweckt werden, so wie bei dir."  
Sie schwieg und ließ sich seine Erklärung durch den Kopf gehen lassen, nachdem er seine Hand zurückgezogen hatte. Dann nickte sie.

„Zeriel hat deinen Schlaf bewacht, da auf mich Pflichten warteten." Tyrael hatte wohl bemerkt, dass ihr Blick auf den unbekannten Engel gefallen war. „Er wird dich in nächster Zeit begleiten, wenn ich verhindert bin. Vor kurzem war er noch auf einer unserer Bastionen stationiert. Er musste jedoch wegen einer Verletzung zu den Hohen Himmeln zurückkehren. Zeriel hat sich bereit erklärt, dir zur Seite zu stehen."  
Alisa kommentierte die Erläuterung mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken und strich sich dann eine verrutschte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Du kannst dich in meiner Abwesenheit jederzeit an ihn wenden." Bevor sich eine Stille über den Raum legte, fügte er hinzu: „Möchtest du mir noch etwas über dein Leben auf Sanktuario erzählen? Immerhin hat Auriel in unserem Gespräch unterbrochen."  
Die Menschentochter war erstaunt über das Interesse des Engels an ihrem Leben. „Ihr wollt wirklich wissen, wie mein Leben war?"  
„Sonst würde ich doch nicht fragen."  
Sie presste die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. „Und was genau wollt Ihr von mir wissen?"  
Er überlegte nicht lange. „Erzähl mir von deiner Familie. Du hast gesagt, dass du die Älteste warst."  
Sie nickte bestätigend – sein Interesse schien wirklich ehrlich zu sein. „Ja, Dallas und Zenas waren zwei Jahre jünger als ich. Sie waren Zwillinge. Dann hatte ich noch Timeo als Bruder, der fünf Jahre jünger als ich war. Ein paar Tage vor dem Überfall war er zwölf geworden." Unruhig zog sie sich mit einer Hand an ihren Fingern der anderen Hand. „Sonst hatte ich noch meine Eltern. Verwandte hatte ich nicht im Dorf."  
„Und die anderen Menschen in deiner Siedlung?"

Alisa änderte wieder ihre Sitzposition und starrte ein wenig geistesabwesend Tyraels Flügel an. Sie hatte Angst weiter über die geschehenen Dinge zu reden, da sie fürchtete, sie könnte sich ihren Gefühlen hingeben. Und das wollte sie nicht. Trotzdem entschied sie sich weiter zu erzählen.  
„Ich kannte viele Leute aus meinem Dorf", schilderte sie nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, wobei in ihrer Stimme Trauer mitschwang. „Doch ich zog es vor, mit meiner Familie zusammen zu sein. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass auch nur einer entkommen konnte." Sie hielt inne, atmete tief ein und aus und fuhr fort. „Dallas und Timeo sind noch am selben Abend im Dorf getötet worden. Was mit meinem Vater passiert ist, weiß ich nicht genau. Nur Zenas und meine Mutter habe ich kurz im Kerker wiedergesehen."  
Sie erschrak, als sie etwas Warmes auf ihrer Hand spürte. Tyraels Hand umschloss die ihre und um ein Haar hätte sie sich bei ihm bedankt, beließ es aber.  
„Im Kerker...", fing sie an, japste kurz nach Luft und setzte neu an. „Zenas konnte ich kaum wiedererkennen. Und meine Mutter... Sie konnte mir nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, als wir uns trafen." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und brüchiger. In ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten sich schimmernde Tränen. Sie fröstelte, als sie die nächsten Worte aussprach. „Später habe ich beide bei den vielen Toten gesehen. Danach konnte ich nicht mehr sehen... und ich sprach auch kein Wort mehr. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien." Sie verstummte und starrte nach unten. Ihr fiel das Atmen so unsagbar schwer.

Nach einer kurzen Weile hob der Erzengel ihren Kopf am Kinn an. „Alisa, weißt du, wieso ich dich nach deiner Vergangenheit gefragt habe?"  
Sie schluckte schwer und schüttelte niedergeschlagen ihren Kopf. „Nein", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.  
„Weil dich diese Geschehnisse sehr belastet haben. Du wärst irgendwann daran seelisch zerbrochen. Ich beobachte die Menschen schon seit langer Zeit und daher weiß ich, dass Menschen zugrunde gehen, wenn sie schreckliche Dinge erleben und mit niemandem ihren Schmerz teilen können." Er wischte ihr eine vergossene Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist ganz normal zu weinen, Alisa. Das zeigt, dass du nicht nur von Dämonen, sondern auch von Engeln abstammst. Ein Dämon würde niemals eine Träne vergießen und um seine Familie trauern."  
„Und ihr Engel?", schluchzte sie wehmütig. „Weinen Engel auch?"  
„Nein, das können wir nicht", antwortete er. „Wir äußern unsere Trauer auf andere Weise. Doch auch wir betrauern das Ableben unserer Nächsten."  
Die Sterbliche nickte und wisch sich zugleich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Augenlider.  
„Deshalb müssen wir alles daran setzten, dass die drei Großen Übel und ihresgleichen vernichtet werden", fügte Tyrael hinzu.

Die Menschentochter brauchte ein wenig Zeit, bis sie sich von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch erholen konnte. Tyrael hatte recht. Sie wäre bestimmt irgendwann daran zerbrochen. Jetzt, wo sie sich ihm mitgeteilt hatte, fühlte sie, wie eine schwere Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden war. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so allein. Dennoch würde sie so schnell nicht über den Tod ihrer Familie hinwegkommen.  
„Ihr wollt etwas über den Plan wissen", brachte sie hervor, nachdem ihre Tränen getrocknet waren. „Was wollt Ihr zu erst wissen? Ich werde Eure Fragen so gut beantworten, wie ich kann."  
„Danke Alisa." Der Himmelsbewohner überlegte nicht lange. „Der Zeitpunkt und die beiden Orte, an denen sich die Armeen versammeln werden, sind wichtig."  
„Die Dämonen haben gesagt, dass der Angriff am neunten Vasan stattfinden wird. Ihr wisst, wann das ist?" Sie bekam eine bestätigende Antwort und fuhr fort. „Bei den Namen bin ich mir leider nicht ganz sicher, ob ich sie richtig in Erinnerung habe." Sie zog ein wenig den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein und blickte entschuldigend zu ihrem Fragensteller hoch.  
„Das macht nichts", machte er ihr klar. „So lange du die Namen noch ungefähr reproduzieren kannst, hilft es uns erheblich weiter."  
Sie schluckte. So langsam wurde ihr ohnehin schon trockener Hals noch ausgedörrter. „Der erste Ort hatte das Wort 'Festung' im Namen. Es war so etwas wie Pa... Pande-"  
„Die Pandemonium Festung?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die so etwas wie Erwartung widerspiegelte.  
Sie rollte kurz mit den Augen beim Nachdenken, dann nickte sie. „Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das der erste Ort war. Der zweite Name hatte etwas mit Gefilde zu tun. Davor war ein Wort mit 'E', an das ich mich nicht ganz erinnere."  
„Könnten es die Unteren Elysäischen Gefilde sein?" Tyrael erhielt von ihr eine bestätigende Antwort, nachdem sie ihre Zähne von ihrer Unterlippe genommen hatte. „Danke Alisa. Diese Informationen werden uns weiterhelfen."

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Endlich war es ihr möglich gewesen, sich bei den Engeln zu revanchieren und ihnen zu helfen. Sie freute sich so unheimlich, dass sie nützlich sein konnte.  
„Hast du vielleicht noch mitbekommen, welche Dämonen an der Front kämpfen werden?", fragte Tyrael nach ein paar Augenblicken. „Oder ob sie irgendwelche Taktiken oder Finten einsetzen werden?"  
Sie schüttelte schwach ihren Kopf. „Die beiden Dämonen haben nur gesagt, dass so ziemlich jeder von ihnen in die Schlacht geschickt wird."  
„Ich habe mir schon fast gedacht, dass sie keine besondere Formation aufgestellt haben. Es ist üblich, dass die Brennenden Höllen keine feste Truppen Anordnung haben." Seine Stimme klang leicht nachdenklich und er machte auch eine kurze Pause, bis er weitersprach. „Doch was mir Bedenken bereitet, ist die Tatsache, dass die drei Großen Übel ihre nahezu gesamte Einheit in den Kampf schicken." Er schaute sie angespannt an. „Und die Tatsache, dass die drei sich auf nur zwei Orte beschränkt haben."  
„Die Dämonen haben wirklich nur gesagt, dass der Angriff an diesen zwei Orten stattfinden wird", beteuerte sie. „Wenn es anders wäre, hätte ich es Euch gesagt."  
„Ich glaube dir Alisa. Es ist einfach nur schwer zu fassen." Mit seiner Hand fuhr er ihr beruhigend durch ihr Haar. „Haben die Dämonen auch gesagt, wo sich Diablo, Baal und Mephisto aufhalten werden?"  
„Nein. Nein, das haben sie nicht."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung." Er stand von ihrem Bett auf. „Wenn die Heerscharen der Brennenden Höllen uns einen Casus Belli geben, dann werden wir darauf antworten. Egal, wie die Verhältnisse dieses Krieges aussehen werden."  
Die Sterbliche legte ihren Kopf schief und zuckte ein wenig zurück, wie um sich abzuwenden, doch ihr Blick war stets auf ihn geheftet. „Was ist ein Casus Belli?"  
„Ein Grund zum Krieg", erklärte er ihr ruhig, während sich seine Flügel ein wenig regten.  
„Oh, danke." Sie lächelte.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich jetzt wieder verlassen muss. Doch ich muss mich mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern beraten und weitere Vorkehrungen treffen." Er winkte sie auf mentaler Ebene zu sich. „In der Zwischenzeit wird sich Zeriel deiner annehmen. Er wird sich gut um dich kümmern."  
Sie stand geschwind vom Bett auf und eilte zu den beiden Engeln, die sich schon zum Gehen gewendet hatten. Endlich würde sie ihren menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachgehen können. Allen voran würde sich ihr trocken gewordener Hals über ein bisschen Wasser erfreuen.  
Als sie bei ihnen ankam, schenkte sie dem verwundeten Engel ein Lächeln und sogleich begrüßte sie der Erzengel der Gerechtigkeit mit einem Blick an seiner Seite.  
„Sobald der Angiris-Rat getagt hat, werde ich mich bei den Truppen aufhalten und diese in weitere Einzelheiten einweihen. Du bist herzlich dazu eingeladen, mir dann mit Zeriel Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und Alisa..."  
Die Menschentochter schaute mit einem fragenden Blick zu ihm hinauf, die Stirn gerunzelt.  
„Meinst du nicht auch, dass Auriel ein bisschen wie dein Vater ist?" Nun erntete er von ihr einen verwunderten Blick und sprach weiter: „Für dich ist es doch ein Leichtes ein Verbot zu umgehen, oder?"  
Ihre Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf, da sie verstanden hatte. „Ihr habt recht. Immerhin stamme ich nicht nur von Engeln, sondern auch von Dämonen ab."

Mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln folgte sie den beiden Engeln zu den Gärten der Hoffnung.


End file.
